Eleana Parker
by vitalyn
Summary: 1977 est une année mouvementée. Non seulement c'est une époque difficile en raison des ravages causés par la montée au pouvoir de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais également émotionnellement, c'est pas la joie. 7e année de Poudlard d'Eleana Parker, Gryffondor, qui trouvait la vie moins compliquée lorsqu'elle se contentait d'envoyer promener Black...
1. Fête estivale au manoir Potter

Bonjour! Alors voilà, à part quelques personnages de mon invention, tout cela appartient à cette génialissime J.K Rowling. Je n'ai pas fait d'études en littérature, je ne suis qu'une mordue de l'époque des Maraudeurs, j'espère que vous aimerez!

Je jetai un œil rapide sur ma chambre d'apparence rangée avant de me laisser retomber sur le lit en soupirant. On dit que l'on évolue, que l'on apprend de nos erreurs… Eh non! Dans mon cas et dans cette situation, c'est peine perdue! Encore une fois j'ai réussi l'exploit de faire de ma chambre un réel fourbi et encore une fois, dans l'attente d'une visite, j'ai dû me taper un ménage-éclair qui me laisse exténuée! D'ailleurs, zut! C'est bien un livre que je vois dépasser de sous mon lit? En le prenant dans mes mains, je jette un œil à la couverture : _Créatures du monde magique, _de l'auteur Arissa Mulotonia. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas réellement présentée encore, pardonnez-moi, je me nomme Eleana Parker, sorcière qui entamera bientôt sa 7e année à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Pour votre information, je fais partie de la maison Gryffondor également, le choixpeau, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, a cru que j'appartenais à la maison du courage! Bon, je range ce dernier vestige de feu mon bordel dans la grande malle se trouvant au pied de mon immense lit à baldaquin. Et oui, j'ai été choyée à ce niveau, j'ai héritée de ma chère grand-maman de cette antiquité en bois d'acajou, je l'aimais tellement lorsque j'allais la visiter qu'elle a cru bon de le mettre à mon nom sur son testament, chère grand-maman! Je vous jure, c'est une chance que ma chambre soit plutôt spacieuse car on peut dormir à l'aise à quatre personnes dans ce monstre! (Et là je vous arrête tout-de-suite, vous et votre esprit mal tourné, cela n'a pas été testé!). Ah! C'est la sonnerie d'entrée que j'entends là? Ça doit être Joyce! Joyce Brown, c'est la raison de mon ménage-éclair, c'est ma meilleure amie depuis ma première année à Poudlard, elle vient passer ce qui reste des vacances d'été à la maison. En fait, depuis avant même mon entrée dans le Poudlard Express. En effet, je vous l'ai pas dit encore, car ce n'est pas vraiment une fierté, mais je suis plutôt maladroite, particulièrement lorsque je suis nerveuse, alors je vous dis pas la première rentrée à Poudlard! Donc lorsque je suis montée dans le train avec mes bagages et la cage de mon chat (dont je reparlerai plus tard), fidèle à moi-même je me suis prise les pieds dans une marche et je me suis étalée de tout mon long dans le corridor du train, pas des plus glorieux! Devant moi et toutes mes possessions pêle-mêle sur le plancher, il y avait cette petite rousse à l'air espiègle. Elle a d'abord éclaté de rire (vexant vous dites?) et elle s'est vite reprit et m'a donné un coup de main. On a partagé un compartiment et on est amies depuis ce jour.

Bon, où en étais-je? Ah oui, mon chat, cette petite boule de poil siamoise aux yeux bleus océans nommé Hermès. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de lui à part que je l'adore même si parfois il est une vrai petite peste. J'entends monter Joyce à l'étage, mon frère a dû lui ouvrir la porte. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur elle d'ailleurs.

_LÉA!_

Ma foi, elle est complètement hystérique! Elle me saute dans les bras et me sert à m'écraser tous les malheureux os qui constituent mon corps. Mon frère Miguel la suit avec sa grande malle qu'il vient déposer près de la mienne. Mon seul frère, jumeau, mais non-identique, également à Gryffondor. Il est notamment le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, dans laquelle il occupe l'un des postes de batteur. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je joue moi-même dans l'équipe en tant que poursuiveuse, mais ne pensez pas que j'ai eu droit à un quelconque traitement de faveur de sa part! Oh non! Au contraire, il m'en fait baver plus qu'aux autres cet emmerdeur!

Bon, finalement, ma cinglée d'amie me laisse respirer! Merlin qu'elle est jolie, cette rouquine aux yeux bleus n'a vraiment aucune conscience de son charme ravageur, je soupçonne même mon idiot de frère d'y être lui-même sensible… Ah, elle a retrouvé sa langue, la voilà qui jacasse de nouveau…

- _Non mais, tout ce temps sans se voir! C'est fou ce que tu m'as manquée! C'était TELLEMENT emmerdant mon été, mes parents ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle, je te jure être enfant unique c'est réellement une plaie! Et toi, toujours aussi assidue à répondre à mes lettres?_

_-Désolée Joyce, mais tu m'écrivais À TOUS LES FOUTUS JOURS! Une fois par semaine, c'est le maximum que tu peux me demander!_

_-Bon, bon, on voit bien que ton été n'a pas été aussi nul que le mien! Hé j'aime bien tes cheveux comme ça, il était temps que tu leur rendes la liberté!_

Ah oui. Mes cheveux. En fait, je ne crois pas m'être décrite le moindrement encore, pardon. Comment pourrais-je bien me décrire? Normale? Terne? Je suis d'une grandeur moyenne, pas très petite, pas très grande, c'est selon… J'ai également un poids moyen, pas très maigre, pas très ronde… Je ne fais pas de surpoids, mais j'aurais bien aimée peser un peu plus sur la balance question d'avoir de plus fortes accumulations au niveau de la poitrine et du postérieur, mais bon… On ne peut tout avoir apparemment! Pour ce qui est de mon visage, j'imagine que je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre car j'ai été épargnée par l'acné, et mes yeux sont raisonnablement jolis, noisettes et entourés de longs cils. À vrai dire, je crois que c'est ma partie favorite sur ma personne, ils sont légèrement en amande aussi… Pour le reste, bof, un nez un peu retroussé (beurk!) et des lèvres fines et rose, tout à envier à Joyce avec ses lèvres pulpeuses en forme de cœur... Bon, mes cheveux maintenant. C'est ce que me reprochais sans cesse Joyce, le fait que je les gardais attachés sans cesse. Je possède une grande crinière d'un brun doré que je juge terne (non, mais, ils ne pourraient pas être tout simplement blonds ou bruns? Pourquoi hésiter entre les deux?). De plus, je n'aime pas trop me forcer et c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient toujours soit tressés ou encore emprisonnés dans une espèce de boule informe dont seule j'avais le secret (ce n'est pas tellement une fierté en fait…). Mais voilà, cet été j'ai découvert qu'avec le temps mes cheveux ont finalement décidés de bien friser naturellement, je crois que c'est la longueur, ils m'arrivent environ aux reins et ils doivent être plus lourd. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ondulent dans mon dos d'une belle façon sans que je n'aie à fournir le moindre effort. Je les laisse comme cela depuis 1 mois maintenant. Mon amie me ramène sur terre à ce moment.

_T'es prête ou pas?_

Je me demande si j'ai loupée un épisode. Prête?

_Prête? Prête pour quoi?_

Ma chère amie lève les yeux au ciel de façon vraiment beaucoup trop dramatique et pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_La fête, chez James, ce soir… Tu te souviens? Je t'en ai parlée dans quoi, toutes mes lettres? _

Ça y est, ça me revient, cette information à propos d'une célébration frivole que j'avais placée dans un coin de mon cerveau en me disant que j'y reviendrais plus tard…

_Haaaaa oui…. Ça…_

_Ohhhhh mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, t'es vraiment désespérante…_

Elle a fini sa phrase avec le sourire. S'il avait fallu que ce genre de déconvenue la mette réellement en colère on ne serait pas amies, je suis une invétérée tête en l'air. Elle se retourne vers ma penderie et commence à fouiller dedans. Pourquoi faire je me le demande? Elle cherche quelque chose de convenable à me passer sur le dos? Hahaha! Bonne chance! Je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une fille très féminine. Si vous fouillez dans ma penderie, vous ne trouverez pas des escarpins, foulards, sacs à mains de toutes les couleurs… Non. Vous trouverez en revanche des tonnes de jeans et t-shirt, également des chandails chauds et des espadrilles tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortables. Je sais, je sais, pas très féminin, je vous avais prévenus non? Présentement par contre, je peux convenir que ma tenue laisse à désirer. C'est la canicule! Alors et bien, un t-shirt et des shorts de jeans usés sont de mise, mais je sais très bien que pour une fête ce n'est pas top.

Joyce se retourne finalement vers moi avec un air triomphal que je n'aime pas. Elle brandit une robe noire!? Ah zut, je l'avais oubliée celle-là! C'est elle-même qui m'avait offert cette robe pour ma fête l'an dernier, évidemment je ne l'ai pas portée une seule fois… Elle est très chic, pas du tout mon genre, noire, sans bretelles, elle descend de façon désordonnée jusqu'à hauteur des genoux. Si je tente de retraiter vers le couloir elle s'en apercevra vous pensez? Allez, j'essaie…

_Ne pense pas que tu peux m'échapper aussi facilement Eleana Parker!_

Elle a une lueur un peu folle dans ses grands yeux bleus, je n'aime pas quand elle a ce regard.

_Joyce, non… non je ne peux pas porter ça c'est trop…_

_Féminin? Allez Lea, t'as 16 ans et t'es très jolie, ça va juste aider à te mettre en valeur!_

_Eleana, t'auras l'air d'une fille là-dedans!_

Aïe! Mon grand zigoto de frère est toujours là, appuyé sur la porte, les bras croisés et un sourire niais sur le visage.

_-T'es encore là toi?_

_-Bah ouais… J'vais à la fête aussi, c'est mon attrapeur après tout, et qui manquerait ça…_

_-Je voulais dire à ma porte idiot! Fous le camp!_

Je prends la robe des mains de Joyce et je tente de lui lancer à la figure. Il part en riant aux éclats, sale traître! Joyce me dépasse en marmonnant des « non, mais, vraiment! » et elle va récupérer la malheureuse robe qui a atterrit dans le couloir devant ma porte de chambre. Elle me la remet dans les mains d'un air catégorique, c'est qu'elle ne plaisante pas la rouquine!

_Enfile-ça, maintenant. _

Je remarque qu'elle est très bien habillée elle-même, avec son joli corsage blanc et la jupe bleu claire qui lui arrive à la mi-cuisse. Ça va, je me résigne, une fois que cette fille a une idée en tête, je vous jure vaut mieux se plier à sa volonté! Je retire donc mes piètres vêtements d'été et enfile cette foutue robe pour lui faire plaisir. Pendant ce temps je la vois fouiller dans sa malle et en sortir une petite trousse rose. Elle va la déposer sur mon meuble à miroir et me désigne le petit banc d'un air impératif.

-_Oh non! Joyce, pas de maquillage en plus!_

_-Juste un tout petit peu, fait-moi confiance je vais te faire ça très naturel…_

Non mais vraiment, on aura tout vu, une robe et du maquillage de surcroît, je vais paraître d'un ridicule! Je lui rends la vie difficile au moins durant l'exercice en clignant sans cesse des yeux lorsqu'elle tente de m'appliquer du mascara, il y a tout de même des limites à ma docilité! Après quelques minutes elle s'enlève de ma vue et je me regarde dans le miroir. Bah. C'est pas si mal après tout, elle a tenu sa promesse de ne pas en faire trop, elle n'a que souligné mes yeux de noir et appliqué du mascara. Mes cils sont vraiment très longs, on dirait une poupée de porcelaine. Bon. Je dois avouer que je ne déteste pas l'effet que cela donne à mes yeux. Vaut mieux mourir que de l'avouer à Joyce! Cependant je vois à son regard qu'elle a surpris mon expression faciale et qu'elle sait que j'aime bien. Cette fille me connaît VRAIMENT trop bien, c'est agaçant.

_-Bon, enfin nous sommes prêtes, allez! _

- _Déjà? _

_- Eh oui, déjà, il est 20h30, on va prendre le magicobus et arriver vers les 21h ce sera parfait._

Elle me prend par le bras et me force à descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Miguel s'y trouvait déjà, en train d'enfiler une veste sur le pas de la porte. Il lève les yeux vers moi, impact dans 3, 2, 1…

_Merlin Joyce, c'est qui la fille avec toi?_

_La ferme Miguel! Les parents sont là?_

_Non, ils sont partis à un souper il y a une demi-heure environ…_

Mes parents, William et Margaret Parker, tous deux sorciers, travaillent ensemble à Ste-Mangouste comme médicomages. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'ils se sont rencontrés, il y a 20 ans. Ils se voient donc 24h sur 24 et cela ne les empêche pas d'être fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est en presque indécent. Ils sont néanmoins très gentils et permissifs envers moi et mon frère, on peut se permettre de leur jouer des petits tours de temps en temps sans craindre de grandes représailles de leur part. C'est avec cette idée en tête que je me dirige vers le salon, plus précisément vers le minibar de mon cher papa. J'ouvre une armoire et regarde ce qu'elle contient, optant pour une pleine bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Je me retourne vers les deux autres et brandit la bouteille pour leur demander leur avis. Mon frère hésite quelques secondes.

_Tu n'oserais pas… Il s'en rendra compte tu sais!_

On voit qu'il hésite vraiment, il se gratte le menton en prenant un air songeur, puis semble prendre une décision.

_Je vais en profiter, bien sûr, mais c'était ton idée, on est d'accord?_

Je retourne à leur côté et enfile ma cape, en glissant la bouteille dans la poche.

_Peu importe, ils ne savent pas punir…_

_Alors là, t'as pas tord frangine… Bon, on y va à cette fête?_

Joyce regarda sa montre l'air songeuse.

_Hum… 20h35, elle devrait déjà être là…_

J'allais lui demander de qui elle parlait, mais en sortant de la maison on entend une voix féminine nous interpeller.

_Hé! Miguel, Eleana!_

On se tourne tous vers la nouvelle arrivée. Ah! C'est Lily Potter. Bon, son vrai nom c'est Lily Evans, mais le fait que Potter lui fasse la cour depuis maintenant 3 ans et qu'elle soit (à mon humble avis) de moins en moins contre me pousse à la doter de ce surnom. Je l'aime bien Lily, on est de la même année, de la même maison, c'est donc également ma copine de dortoir. Joyce va lui faire l'accolade.

_Hé! Contente de te voir Lily Potter! Je lui ai proposée de venir avec nous. _

J'arrive également près de la rousse, que je sers dans mes bras à mon tour. Elle fait une grimace à Joyce avant de lui répondre.

_Joyce! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que j'en ai horreur…_

Elle avait dit cela avec un petit sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Non mais, la fin de cette histoire ridicule entre elle et James Potter était d'un prévisible je vous jure! Je dois cependant avouer que malgré tout je trouvais ces deux idiots très attendrissants. Mon frère salue Lily aussi et on se rend près de la rue. Mon frère fait un mouvement de sa baguette et un immense autobus apparaît devant l'allée.

_Après vous, mesdames…_

On entre dans le magico-bus et, après avoir réglé la course, on prend la banquette du fond avec Miguel. Le bus se remet en branle et cela ne prit pas 10 minutes avant que l'on arrive à destination. Je me relève donc et je titube quelques secondes avant de reprendre mon équilibre, non mais, il secoue ce foutu bus à la con! On descend du bus devant l'allée menant à la maison de la famille Potter. Je siffle. Pas mal! Je n'habite pas moi-même dans une résidence des plus modestes, mais celle-là est beaucoup plus grande et luxueuse que la mienne! Ah, voilà Potter qui arrive.

_Lily chérie! Comme ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue à ma fête!_

La principale intéressée lève le menton et lui fait le coup de la douche froide. Ah, cette Lily!

_Je suis venue avec des amies, je ne suis pas là pour toi Potter…_

Non mais, il faut vraiment qu'il soit sous son emprise pour croire à ces foutaises! Elle me prend le bras et celui de Joyce et passe devant lui en nous entraînant à l'intérieur. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en rajouter en chuchotant à son oreille.

-_C'est de la torture Lily, tu vas bien finir par le rendre complètement fou le pauvre! Toi et moi on sait bien qu'il te plaît!_

_- Eleana, bien sûr qu'il me plaît, mais je déteste son arrogance mal placée… _

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. On entre enfin à l'intérieur. Waouh! C'est superbe cette maison! Les filles continuent vers le salon à la gauche du vestibule tandis que je m'attarde dans ce dernier. Je souris à la vue d'une photo familiale où l'on voit les parents de Potter encadrant leur fils unique, sa maman tente de lui aplatir un peu les cheveux (sans succès bien sûr, il n'y a absolument rien à faire avec cette tignasse!) pendant que Potter sourit en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré. Je retire ma cape et la dépose sur un crochet, sans oublier de retirer la bouteille se trouvant à l'intérieur.

_Waouuu! Salut ma jolie!_

Quoi? On s'adresse à moi là? Je regarde autour de moi, je suis seule. Mon regard remonter vers le grand escalier et je vois Sirius Black qui est en train de descendre, le regard fixé sur moi. Quoi? Black? C'est une farce? Ah, ça y est, il me reconnaît. Oh non. Je sens venir les railleries.

_Parker? _

_C'est ça, Black, comme si tu ne m'avais pas reconnu!_

Il arrive finalement à ma hauteur et me fais le coup du regard de bas en haut, non mais, on ne se gêne pas surtout pour faire ça subtilement!

_Toute une transformation Parker, wow, pour un instant je l'avoue je ne t'ai pas reconnu._

_Merci, Black, il n'y a que toi pour placer un compliment et une insulte dans la même phrase. _

_Du calme ma petite furie, ça fait des semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vu, ne sort pas tes griffes tout de suite!_

Son sourire est BEAUCOUP trop moqueur. Bon, je sens que je dois m'expliquer pour le « ma petite furie ». Et bien c'est tout simple, ce crétin de Black a consacré sa vie entière à m'exaspérer, alors j'y peux rien, lorsqu'il est dans les parages je suis sur les dents. Depuis que l'on est tous les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il est batteur avec mon frère, il est devenu beaucoup trop familier avec moi et m'a donné ce surnom « affectueux ». Pas très original non? Moi en revanche j'essaie de varier, entre imbécile, idiot, parfait crétin, vous voyez le topo. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble alors remarquer ce que j'ai en main.

_Hé t'as apportée du Pur Feu! Tu partages avec moi? Tu sais tous ces beaux compliments ne sont pas gratuits… _

_Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes beaux compliments, je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache?! _

_Allez furie, on enterre la hache de guerre pour ce soir et on trinque?_

Il me fait son parfait sourire de séducteur. Bon. Je l'avoue, cette arme fait des ravages. J'ai beau avoir un caractère de chien parfois, je ne peux nier qu'il a son charme ce crétin de Black. D'ailleurs toute la population féminine de l'école semble être de cet avis, il n'est pas sans admiratrices. Je crois en fait que c'est ce qui m'irrite le plus, j'ai de la difficulté à le voir autrement que comme un narcissique fini qui accumule les conquêtes. Je reporte mon regard sur lui, son sourire est bien, mais c'est son regard qui, selon moi, constitue la grande majorité de son charme, si profond, surtout lorsqu'il plisse un peu les yeux comme il fait présentement… Woh! Je ressurgis de ce moment d'élucubrations stupides sur-le-champ, et que l'on ne m'y reprenne plus!

-_Bon, d'accord, allons-y._

Cela me fait tout de même un peu réfléchir. C'est la première fois qu'il a cette attitude face à moi. Habituellement il est agaçant, mais il m'a toujours traitée davantage comme un de ses « potes » que comme une fille. C'est vrai que comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne me suis jamais vraiment considérée comme telle moi non plus. C'est bizarre le regard qu'il a eu sur moi avant de me reconnaître. Je ne peux pas honnêtement dire que cela m'a déplu. Ce qui me déplaît c'est que ça vienne de lui, mais cela me porte à penser que j'aimerais bien obtenir plus souvent de ce genre d'attention. J'avoue que ça manque à ma vie, je ne m'en étais pas encore tout à fait rendue compte… J'ai toujours repoussée tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à un flirt. Contrairement à Joyce qui a eu trois petits amis depuis la première année à Poudlard, moi je n'en ai eu aucun. J'ai du mal à ne pas passer mon temps à trouver des défauts à tous les garçons que je rencontre, c'est une vraie maladie, j'en fais une montagne et j'en viens à ne plus les trouver attirants du tout. J'ai vraiment un problème. Mais j'ai peut-être changée durant l'été, car il semblerait que j'ai appréciée plaire là maintenant, oh non. Devrais-je refaire ma garde-robe? Ce serait un réel cauchemar, quoique cela doit également être le rêve de Joyce depuis qu'elle me connaît…

Bon, je fais mon entrée dans le salon suivie de Black. Mon frère me fait signe d'un grand canapé dans le fond de la spacieuse pièce, il est assis avec Jonathan Murray, un Gryffondor de leur année également, qui est le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch, en plus d'être le meilleur ami de Miguel. Tient d'ailleurs il lève les yeux vers moi à l'instant et s'étouffe dans son verre.

_Eleana? Wow, jamais je ne t'avais vu si… enfin je veux dire tu es… heum… tu as l'air en forme!_

Mouais. Définitivement, je pourrais m'y faire à ce genre d'attention. Ah tient, ses oreilles sont maintenant de couleur cramoisie, il évite mon regard, ça alors! Vous voyez, lui ça ne me déplaît pas trop. Bon, outre le fait qu'il est le meilleur ami de mon imbécile de jumeau, il est pas mal dans son genre. Grand, les cheveux blonds un peu en pétard, les yeux bleus foncés…

_Hé ben… Oui, ça va… et toi tu vas bien?_

Mon cher frère trépigne d'impatience en regardant ce que je tiens à la main.

_Oui oui, il va bien, tu vas bien, je vais bien, tout le monde va bien! On peut trinquer maintenant? Hé, Salut, Black._

J'avais presque oubliée sa présence, il répond poliment à mon frère et son regard passe de Jonathan à moi, puis retourne à lui. Non, mais, de quoi il se mêle celui-là? Jonathan ne semble rien remarquer, mais il a lui aussi vu la bouteille que j'ai à la main et il se lève promptement.

_Du pur-feu? Je vais chercher les verres!_

Il part vers ce qui doit vraisemblablement être la cuisine, pendant ce temps-là je m'assois avec mon frère, tandis qu'il raconte à Black une anecdote de Quidditch de cet été. Anecdote dans laquelle le point de chute hilarant est le fait que par inattention (mon attention avait été détournée par gnome de jardin poursuivi par mon chat) je me sois pris un arbre de plein fouet. Vraiment très drôle, tient, Black trouve effectivement cela très drôle, sympa! Je détourne le regard de ces deux idiots et regarde parmi les invités se trouvant dans la pièce, certains discutent (fort, pour couvrir le son de la musique endiablée que l'on entend) et d'autres dansent en petits groupes également. C'est quoi cette musique au fait? J'aime bien, mais je ne connais pas… Ça doit être l'un de ces groupes rock populaire qu'affectionnent Potter et Black… Ah! Tiens, c'est Annah Pendle là qui se déhanche devant un garçon qui m'est inconnu… Annah partage le dortoir des filles de 7e année de Gryffondor avec moi, Joyce et Lily. Au fait, où sont-elles passées? Il y a tellement de gens partout dans cette immense maison, je ne les ai pas recroisées depuis notre entrée! Ah, voilà Joyce justement qui se fraie un passage entre les invités pour venir nous rejoindre.

_Hé! Non mais, il connaît le monde entier Potter ou quoi? Je ne connais pas la moitié des invités! J'ai fait le tour avec Lil', elle est restée dans le jardin avec une fille de Serdaigle que je ne connais pas… T'as fait le tour toi? C'est un foutu château cette baraque!_

_Non, j'suis venue directement ici, on s'apprête à descendre le Pur feu, tu te joins?_

_Bien sûr! _

Jonathan revient à cet instant, accompagné de Potter et de Pettigrew. Je n'ai pas des tonnes de commentaires à faire sur celui-là, Potter et Black sont très colorés comme personne, même si souvent c'est agaçant, ça a le mérite de divertir. Lupin, lui (d'ailleurs, il est où?) est beaucoup plus calme, mais il est très gentil et brillant, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Peter, ben, Peter il est… Terne. Je suis d'avis qu'il aime simplement se retrouver auprès des gars les plus brillants et populaires de l'école, qu'il n'en revient pas de sa chance de s'être retrouvé à partager leur dortoir… Potter dépose ce qui semble être sa propre bouteille de Pur feu à côté de la mienne sur le guéridon se trouvant à côté du canapé. Murray y dépose à son tour un plateau de verres, que Potter commence à remplir tout en s'adressant à nous.

_Bienvenue chez moi! Désolé, j'ai vu que vous êtes arrivés avec ma douce Lily mais sa beauté rayonnante m'a complètement aveuglé! _

Black s'avance vers le plateau et s'empare du premier verre rempli (on s'entend, pas rempli à ras bord tout de même, c'est du whisky!) en levant les yeux au ciel suite à ce que vient de dire son meilleur ami.

_Parlant de beauté rayonnante, as-tu remarqué celle de Parker ce soir?_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte cet idiot?! Je me sens littéralement ratatiner sur place. Joyce se prend un verre et me jette un regard appuyé qui veut dire : je te l'avais dit! Je fusille ces deux-là du regard et je me tourne vers James avec un air résigné. Tiens, on dirait bien qu'il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, étonnant!

_C'est vrai que t'es plutôt mignonne, Parker! T'as finalement l'air d'une fille!_

Évidemment, tout le monde éclate de rire à cet instant! Non mais, on peut passer à autre chose oui? Je me lève dignement et je prends un verre que je descends à la vitesse de l'éclair. Beuuuuurk! Qu'est-ce que c'est fort ce truc, mes entrailles brûlent littéralement!

_Hé! Le but c'était de trinquer tous ensemble!_

_Ce que tu es rabat-joie James! T'as qu'à remplir mon verre de nouveau!_

Il laisse échapper un soupir et secoue la tête d'un air découragé. Il remplit cependant mon verre. Tout le monde prend le sien et Potter prend un air solennel et barbant que nous lui connaissons si bien, en se posant une main sur le cœur.

_Trinquons à ma Lily…_

Tout le monde se mit à huer et à soupirer d'agacement alors il relève son verre en grognant.

_D'accord d'accord… Alors trinquons à cette nouvelle année à Poudlard qui va commencer et à la coupe de Quidditch que nous allons remporter!_

Bon, là ça va comme toast, nous cognons tous nos verres en approuvant et nous les avalons ensuite. Ouf, ça ne s'améliore pas! Quoique cela semble brûler un peu moins que le premier… Pendant que Joyce s'étouffe un peu, James pour sa part s'est déjà retourné pour remplir les verres de nouveau. J'en profite pour m'informer sur l'absence de Lupin.

_Hey Potter, où il est Lupin? _

Il se retourne vers moi, puis vers ses deux autres complices et je ne comprends pas tellement l'échange muet qu'ils se font entre eux. Cela s'est passé tellement rapidement…

_Il est… Indisposé… Il regrette beaucoup de ne pouvoir se joindre aux festivités… Bon, apportez moi vos verres que l'on trinque de nouveau, ces bouteilles ne se videront pas toutes seules! _

Je ne sais plus trop combien de fois le manège s'est répété, je sais seulement qu'une fois fini, mon sens de l'équilibre en a pris un coup! Joyce m'agrippe le bras et me traîne jusqu'au centre de la pièce où j'ai vu les danseurs tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs Annah semble nous repérer de là-bas et nous serre toute les deux en même temps.

_Les filles! Non mais, quelle fête! Venez-vous joindre à nous! Je vous présente Patrice, c'est mon correspondant de Beauxbâtons, l'académie française de sorcellerie, il est en vacances dans le coin! _

Mouais… Plutôt mignon ce sorcier français… On se retrouve à danser toutes les trois avec lui, bientôt rejoint par Murray, Black, Potter, Pettigrew et mon jumeau. On danse comme ça pendant plusieurs morceaux, on a beaucoup de plaisir, je ris vraiment beaucoup, trop! Ouf… Cette chaleur! Je dois sortir prendre l'air! Je tire mon amie par le bras et approche mon visage de son oreille, on ne s'entend même pas penser avec ce boucan!

_Je vais mourir si je ne sors pas prendre l'air, il fait quoi, 1000 degrés? _

Elle sourit et approuve mon idée en levant les pouces. Elle me prend la main et se faufile à travers les danseurs pour finalement se retrouver hors de la pièce. On est de retour dans le hall d'entrée, au pied du grand escalier, on passe du côté gauche pour aboutir dans une grande salle à diner, puis dans une non moins grande cuisine, pour finalement passer une porte se trouvant dans le coin droit de cette pièce. On débarque ainsi sur une jolie véranda fleurie surplombant un magnifique jardin extérieur, qui est lui-aussi rempli de groupes d'invités en pleine discussion, sans blague, il connaît combien de gens ce Potter? Je repère Lily, assise contre un arbre et accompagnée de la fille de Serdaigle, ah, c'est pas une préfète celle-là? Ça expliquerait pourquoi Lily la connaît, étant elle-même de cette étrange race d'élèves…! Elle nous fait signe de venir la rejoindre et c'est ce que l'on fait, on s'assoit à ses côtés.

_Les filles, vous connaissez Julia?_

Je lui fais signe que non.

_Elle est préfète des Serdaigle, et elle vient comme moi d'une famille moldue!_

J'avais raison au sujet de son préfètisme! Tiens, viens-je d'inventer un mot? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bizarre de bouteille que Lily et Julia ont à la main?

_Lily, qu'est-ce que tu bois?_

_Ah ça? Julia revient d'un voyage de France et elle a rapportée du vin rouge, c'est moldu, tu en veux?_

_C'est alcoolisé?_

_Oui, goûte, allez ne fait pas cette tête!_

J'avoue que mon air doit paraître plutôt dubitatif, je n'ai pas énormément de connaissance des produits alcoolisés moldus. Bon. J'essaye aller! Je prends la bouteille et la porte à mes lèvres. Bah! Pas mal! Je prend une plus grande gorgée et Lily me l'enlève des mains, provoquant par la même occasion un écoulement sur mon menton.

_Hé!_

Elle me sourit et me donne une chiquenaude sur la cuisse.

_On n'engloutit pas du vin, on le déguste! _

Je regarde sa bouteille, celle de son amie, ainsi que les deux corps morts de bouteilles vides qui se trouvent derrière elles dans l'herbe et je lève un sourcil. Elle suit mon regard et émet un petit rire qui renforce mon idée comme quoi elle est loin de la sobriété.

_On a dégusté plusieurs bouteilles, voilà tout! _

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime bien ce breuvage. Je reste donc assise là à parler des vins, liqueurs et alcools moldus que je dois TOTALEMENT essayer un jour selon les deux préfètes. Joyce et moi, en plus d'aider nos amies à terminer leur breuvage, on ajoute les équivalents du monde sorcier à cela, pour finir par conclure qu'il faudrait se faire une soirée dégustation de tout l'alcool de la terre, sorcier et moldu confondus…! À cet instant je me rappelle avoir une vessie et je m'informe de la localisation des toilettes. Je me lève et prend appui sur l'arbre suite à un étourdissement. Le monde tourne un peu trop à mon goût, je sens que cela n'est pas sans rapport avec la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée dans les précédentes heures. Bien sûr, Joyce en profite pour se moquer de moi.

_Ça va aller où tu as besoin d'assistance?_

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à… Black. Oh, parfait! Je prends un air digne et une confiance en mes capacités motrices (qui sont pratiquement devenues inexistantes) et je tente de m'éloigner de lui et des filles qui se marrent toujours à mon sujet au pied de l'arbre. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour atteindre la véranda, mais, alors que je songeais à me féliciter intérieurement de l'exploit, je trébuche dans un petit pot de fleur et je tombe sur les genoux. Aïe! Ma fierté vient de sortir en claquant la porte, en me disant que c'est fini entre nous… Je sens des mains se placer sous mes aisselles et me tirer afin de me remettre en position debout. Pas Black, pitié pas Black!

Aaaarrrrgh… C'est bien lui. Je tente de me défaire de son bras qui s'est enroulé autour de ma taille pendant qu'il monte les escaliers de la véranda avec moi, un petit sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres. Je parviens à me dégager et je manque la marche et plonge automatiquement encore une fois vers le sol. Il me rattrape rapidement et remet d'autorité son bras autour de ma taille.

_Tiens-toi tranquille Parker, si tu ne veux pas que je te touche il faudrait encore que tu sois en état de te tenir debout toute seule, ce qui n'est pas le cas!_

Ah la honte! Tant pis, il semble que mon corps refuse de coopérer, vaut mieux se résigner à accepter l'aide de cet idiot, c'est mieux que de ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain…

_T'as abusée un peu des bonnes choses non?_

_Moi ça? P… Pas du tout! Hic!_

Le hoquet par-dessus le marché! Bon, tant qu'à ne plus avoir aucune dignité!

_Je vois bien ça, tu es vraiment convaincante! Les toilettes sont là, mais il y a foule. On monte, je vais t'amener à celle de ma chambre._

Sa chambre? Ais-j'envie d'aller dans sa chambre moi? Alors que je me tourne vers lui pour répliquer vertement, il me coupe la parole.

_Écoute Parker, si tu peux te permettre d'attendre des lustres avant d'avoir accès à la salle de bain, libre à toi! Mais c'est certain que personne n'utilise celle de la chambre d'invité que j'occupe, t'as encore une objection?_

Comme il dit cela, non seulement ma vessie proteste fortement à tout refus de ma part, mais un violent haut –le-cœur se manifeste de façon inattendue et sournoise.

_Bon, c'est d'accord, on monte…_

On continue notre chemin vers le grand escalier, il me soutient toujours, et c'est une chance car je me souviens pas avoir eu les jambes en coton de la sorte… On monte au deuxième étage et on travers un long couloir pour finalement arriver à la dernière porte à gauche, que Black ouvre pour moi. La chambre est dans un désordre typiquement masculin (bon, j'avoue que j'ai aucune critique à formuler à ce sujet…) et est faiblement éclairée. Il me pousse vers la gauche du lit où une porte s'ouvre sur une salle de bain. Sans lui dire merci (c'est trop pour mon orgueil), je lui ferme la porte au nez et j'utilise la pièce. Après m'être lavée les mains j'ouvre la porte, il est assis sur le lit et me sourit.

_-Ça va mieux?_

Je viens pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante au visage comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire lorsque je me retrouve en sa présence quand… Oh. Non. Second haut-le-cœur, plus fort. Cette histoire va mal finir je le sens… Je mets la main devant ma bouche brusquement en ouvrant les yeux de surprise. Il se lève brusquement du lit pour venir vers moi et je réagis rapidement. Je recule dans la salle de bain et je lui referme la porte au nez une deuxième fois.

Oh non. Je me souviens vaguement pourquoi il ne faut pas boire de l'alcool. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'avaler cela comme si j'avais jamais bu de ma vie? Ça y est, je n'ai plus le choix… Rendu à ce point, ce n'est même plus de la honte, c'est du désespoir, cet idiot continue de me parler de l'autre côté de la porte, il m'entend clairement dégobiller tout ce que ce traître d'estomac a décidé de rejeter… Une fois que c'est fini, je me laisse tomber sur le plancher frais, ah Merlin! Je me sens beaucoup mieux déjà, cette fraîcheur est la bienvenue. Je ferme les yeux. J'entends vaguement que la porte se déverrouille dans un déclic, qu'on imbibe un tissu que l'on me presse sur le visage. Ahhhhh, c'est froid, ça fait du bien ça aussi… Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je préfère reculer le moment où je devrai faire face à toute cette honte. Je sens qu'on me soulève de par terre et qu'on me dépose dans un lit douillet. On me borde, mmm je suis vraiment confortable, je pourrais faire une petite sieste avant de faire de nouveau face à la réalité….

_Dors bien ma petite furie…_

Mhh? J'ai pas la force de protester contre ce surnom ridicule qu'il s'entête à me donner. Mais il se trompe, je vais pas dormir, juste me relaxer un peu avant de retourner à la fête…


	2. Dur réveil

Bon, alors voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je me rends compte, en écrivant cette histoire, que Sirius Black est pratiquement toujours bien présent dans tous les chapitres (jusqu'à maintenant, c'est en cours d'écriture), alors j'espère que vous l'appréciez autant que moi! Bonne lecture ;)

J'ouvre les yeux et un rayon de soleil me fait les refermer immédiatement. Ahhhh, encore une fois, j'ai oublié de fermer mes rideaux avant de me mettre au lit, je suis incorrigible! Je me risque à les ouvrir de nouveau, aïe, on dirait que quelqu'un m'a flanqué à l'instant un coup de masse sur la tête! Je les referme encore une fois. Bon. Ah oui. La fête. Le Whisky. Le vin. Le vomi. Black. Attendez une minute…! J'ouvre les yeux en panique et je regarde autour de moi. Mes soupçons se confirment, je suis bel et bien dans la chambre de Black! Je me relève vivement, grimace et me prends la tête entre les mains. Que j'ai mal au crâne! Je regarde à côté de moi dans le lit… Ouf, okay, c'est vide, un problème de moins à régler… Ouh là, ma vessie se manifeste de façon agressive de nouveau, je vais devoir me lever pour de bon. Je me lève, la tête entre les mains et je vais au petit coin. Bon, alors, maintenant quoi? Je me pousse en douce? Où sont mes amies et mon frère au fait? Ils m'ont carrément laissée ici?

Je sors de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et traverse le couloir de l'étage. Je descends l'escalier, c'est un vrai foutoir, mais il n'y a personne à l'horizon… Je dois absolument boire de l'eau, je me sens comme si j'avais passé la nuit à traverser le désert. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et je fouille un peu dans les armoires avant de trouver l'endroit où sont rangés les verres. J'en bois un en un temps record et le remplis de nouveau. Je le bois en me dirigeant vers le salon avec l'idée de m'asseoir sur le canapé pour penser un peu à ma vie et déprimer. Ah bon, le salon n'est pas vide, il y a un Sirius Black qui dort sur l'un des canapés. Je m'avance vers lui sans faire de bruit et je l'observe à la dérobée. C'est quand même chic de sa part de m'avoir laissé son lit et de ne pas m'avoir imposée de dormir avec lui, plutôt gentleman, qui l'aurait cru! Il est sur le dos, la bouche semi-ouverte et un de ses bras pend du canapé. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Je finis mon verre d'eau et je tourne les talons en me disant que je vais le porter dans la cuisine et suivre mon instinct premier qui me disait de me tirer en douce… Je pourrais toujours attraper le magico-bus pour retourner chez moi…

_Bon matin Parker, t'as bien dormi?_

Je me retourne les yeux ronds et je vois que la bête s'est réveillée. Il s'assoit et se passe une main dans le visage comme pour se réveiller complètement. Ma tête me rappelle à cet instant qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout le poison ingurgité la veille et c'est le retour du coup de masse. Je me masse le front avec ma main libre en grognant.

_Hm… Oui, un véritable coma, c'est le réveil qui fait mal… _

Ewwww! C'est le son de ma voix ça? On dirait celle d'une retraitée qui a fumé toute sa vie! Je crois que je vais tenter de parler le moins possible! Black se lève finalement, s'étire et se dirige vers la cuisine en me faisant signe de le suivre. Pendant que je me verse un troisième verre d'eau, il fouille dans l'armoire et me présente une fiole contenant un liquide vert-de-gris. Pas très ragoûtant.

_C'est quoi?_

_C'est la solution à ton problème, tu bois toute la fiole et tu te sentiras automatiquement beaucoup mieux, c'est une potion pour la gueule de bois. _

_Eurk! Je dois boire ça? C'est quoi les ingrédients qui entrent dans sa composition? Ça semble louche… _

_Ne pose pas de questions, bouche-toi le nez et avale le tout que je te dis!_

Ma tête continue de manifester son désaccord et cela finit de me convaincre de tenter le coup. J'ouvre la fiole, je me bouche le nez d'une main et avale tout son contenu. Beurk, ça goûte les œufs pourris ce truc! Cependant, instantanément la lucidité revient et le mal de crâne s'en va. Je lève des yeux étonnés vers Black.

_Je te l'avais bien dit, pourquoi doutes-tu toujours de moi?_

_Parce que tu es un emmerdeur de première!_

Ah! Ma voix normale est de retour, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me manquerait un jour…

_Bon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas toujours eu les meilleures intentions…_

_C'est un euphémisme…_

… _mais tu avoueras par contre que c'était chic de ma part de te céder mon lit!_

…

_Bon, jamais je n'aurais cru être en mesure un jour de te clouer le bec! _

_Ne crois pas en faire une habitude! _

_Tu rêves j'ai autre chose à faire._

Il se met à fouiller dans les armoires dans le but, j'imagine, de grignoter un truc. Ce qui me laisse un peu trop le loisir de repenser à ma vie. Non, mais. La honte totale d'hier soir, ce type a quand même assisté aux premières loges à ma déchéance alcoolique. Et il a pris soin de moi, si je me souviens bien. C'est flou, mais il me semble qu'il m'a mise au lit et tout… Je n'ai pas une dette envers Black, si?

_Je suis désolée pour hier soir, Sirius._

Ouh là. Je n'utilise jamais son prénom d'ordinaire. C'est sorti avant que je puisse le retenir. Trop tard. Aurais-je avalé une potion de politesse par inadvertance? D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule surprise, il lève un sourcil et semble tenter de déceler si je suis sincère ou non. Il finit par me croire, j'imagine, parce qu'il balaye l'air de sa main d'un air nonchalant en se servant lui aussi un grand verre d'eau. Il me répond lorsqu'il est dos à moi.

_Ça va, j'ai déjà vu pire! Et puis je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te laisser dans cet état, aussi détestable que tu puisses être parfois!_

_Et les autres, ils m'ont juste laissée ici?_

_Lorsqu'ils ont vu que tu dormais à poings fermés, ils ont préféré te laisser dormir et quitter sans toi. Je leur ai dit que j'irais te reconduire ce matin. _

_Me reconduire? Avec quoi? _

_Ne pose pas de questions, tu verras bien. Bon, laisse-moi juste le temps de passer me changer et me nettoyer un peu et on y va d'accord? _

Il sort de la cuisine sans attendre ma réponse. De toute façon, je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Cependant, je l'avoue, je suis intriguée. Je sors à l'extérieur sur la véranda fleurie et je m'étends sur l'une des chaises longues, il fait soleil et ça fait du bien, d'autant plus que je n'ai plus de migraine… Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine et on me rejoint sur la véranda. Potter, les cheveux en pétard plus que jamais, en short et avec une chemise ouverte sur son torse. Il s'allonge dans la chaise à mon côté et tourne sa tête vers moi, avec un sourire moqueur.

_Alors, Parker, tu survis?_

Je le regarde attentivement, il a les yeux rouges et ne semble pas tellement plus en forme que je l'étais il y a quelques minutes, la différence c'est que moi, maintenant, je vais bien.

_Je pourrais te retourner la question, Potter, tu n'as pas l'air tellement mieux!_

_Mouais. Merci à toi, tu as avalée la dernière potion qu'il me restait pour me remettre sur pied. Je vais devoir faire face à ma gueule de bois sans aide…_

Ah bon. Black m'a donné le flacon de Potter, gentil à lui. C'était tout à fait abject, mais le résultat est diablement efficace. Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, Black est de retour.

_Tu viens? _

James se tourne vers lui en entendant sa voix.

_Hey, Patmol. Tu vas sortir la bête pour l'occasion?_

Patmol? C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule? Bah, je ne me sens pas assez en forme pour tenter de comprendre les divagations absurdes de ces deux-là…

_Bien sûr. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes! On se voit plus tard, j'aimerais qu'on travaille dessus à mon retour. Tu devrais peut-être songer à te recoucher, tu as une sale tête. _

_Si tu n'étais pas aussi galant, je n'aurais pas cette tête, faux frère! _

_Demande à Pete, je sais qu'il en avait au moins une fiole, et il était loin d'être aussi saoul que toi hier soir. Bon, à plus tard. Viens, Parker. _

Je me lève de ma chaise et salue James d'un signe de la main. Nous passons chercher ma cape dans l'entrée et nous sortons de la maison. Il se dirige vers un grand cabanon situé sur la gauche de l'allée. Il déverrouille la porte avec sa baguette magique et il entre. Il me tend un truc noir rond et un peu lourd.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?_

_C'est un casque. Ça se met sur la tête, comme ça regarde._

Il met le sien et l'attache sous son menton. Il a l'air tout de même un peu ridicule avec ce machin sur la tête. Je lui fais un regard dubitatif. Il se dirige vers moi, me l'enlève des mains et le pose sur ma tête, avant de l'attacher. Il retourne dans le cabanon et sort avec un drôle d'engin noir sur deux roues.

_Que…!?_

_Elle est belle non? C'est un truc moldu, une motocyclette qu'ils appellent ça. Je l'ai depuis le début de l'été. Ne le dis pas à personne, mais mon projet c'est de la trafiquer afin qu'elle vole!_

_Tu es complètement fou Sirius Black!_

_Je vais le prendre pour un compliment, allez montes._

Il embarque lui-même sur le siège de l'engin et me fais signe de monter derrière lui. Mais, attends une minute, la minuscule place derrière lui est pour moi? On va être drôlement à l'étroit…! Je ravale mes critiques et commentaires, après tout, il a été très gentil avec moi… Je vais derrière lui et j'enjambe difficilement la metochiclète où je ne sais plus très bien comment il a appelé ça… Et je fais quoi avec mes bras ensuite, je m'agrippe où…?

_Attache-toi solidement à moi, c'est parti!_

Le bolide émet un grondement sonore assourdissant, et lorsqu'il commence à bouger, je perds toutes mes dernières réticences et je m'accroche désespérément à lui, je suis terrorisée, c'est l'horreur! Il éclate de rire ce cinglé en plus!

_Ah, quel doux ronronnement!_

Ronronnement mon œil! On dirait le bruit de dix dragons enragés réunis! On avance à pleine vitesse vers la rue et c'est parti. On roule pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne me calme un peu. À vrai dire, ça a quelque chose d'un peu… Grisant… Cela me rappelle la sensation lorsque je vole avec mon balai, la vitesse, le vent dans les cheveux… On continue en silence pendant un bon bout de temps (et bien, le silence nous concerne nous, la motacytleque elle, n'est pas silencieuse du tout, loin de là!). Finalement, je reconnais le voisinage et on arrive peu après devant l'allée menant à ma maison. Attendez une minute? Il sait où j'habite? Je débarque, non sans mal je dois l'avouer, de l'engin et je tente de retirer mon casque. Il me fait signe de m'approcher, ce que je fais. Il me détache le casque et le fixe sur son bolide. Il enlève ensuite le sien pour s'adresser à moi.

_Alors? Tu as aimée?_

Ouh là là le dilemme. D'un côté, je me fais toujours une joie dans la vie de rabattre le caquet de Black et de toujours dire le contraire de lui simplement pour la satisfaction du geste… Et de l'autre, ben oui quoi, j'ai trouvé ça super… J'hésite…

_Comment tu savais où j'habite?_

Détourner la question, je suis un génie!

_Répond d'abord à ma question, je répondrai à la tienne ensuite._

Zut, c'est raté… Bon, j'avale ma fierté, c'était une super balade.

_J'ai bien aimé, c'est super une mitoqulette!_

Il rejette la tête vers l'arrière et éclate de rire.

_Une mo-to-cy-clette! __Content que tu aies apprécié la promenade. Et pour répondre à ta question, ton frère m'avait tout expliqué cette nuit comment me rendre ici. Jolie maison, en passant! Bon aller, j'y retourne, on se voit à la rentrée ma furie!_

_Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire d'arrêter de me donner ce surnom ridicule?_

_Si tu aimes perdre ton temps, libre à toi!_

_Tu es désespérant, tu sais! Mais bon… merci pour tout, Black… _

Il me fait un clin d'œil, remet son casque et, sur un dernier signe de tête, repart dans un boucan épouvantable. Je le regarde disparaître de ma vue avant de me retourner vers la maison. Quel étrange moment je viens de passer… Bon, étape suivante, c'est-à-dire d'affronter les foudres de mes parents et les railleries de mon frère et de Joyce, ce n'est pas gagné…!

Je sais, c'est moins long que le premier chapitre, et je vous préviens : les longueurs des chapitres sont inégales…!


	3. Poudlard Express

**C'est un tout petit chapitre, où il ne se passe rien de particulièrement palpitant. Mais bon, il en faut, on ne peut pas toujours écrire d'énormes rebondissements si on ne veut pas ressembler à des soap! Je remercie Misoka-chan pour ses reviews, c'est toujours très agréable de savoir qu'on est lu^^ **

**Je vous promets que j'ai des chapitres plus long et palpitants que celui-là qui s'en viennent! Aussi, si jamais vous avez du mal avec certaines expressions dans le texte, veuillez me pardonner, mon correcteur m'a indiqué à quelques reprises que j'utilise des québécismes parfois (je suis québécoise, vous l'aurez deviné!) alors j'essaye de ne pas trop en mettre, mais c'est pas toujours évident... Vous pouvez toujours me demander des précisions si vous voyez des termes que vous n'êtes pas sûr de bien comprendre le sens... **

**Voilà, bonne lecture! **

On vit vraiment dans une sombre époque. Dans les dernières semaines, il y a eu tellement de nouvelles vagues d'attaques de partisans de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom que des endroits habituellement grandement fréquentés par la communauté sorcière comme Pré-au-Lard et le chemin de Traverse sont maintenant pratiquement déserts. Cette année, la tradition des emplettes pour la rentrée qui consistait à aller passer la journée sur le chemin de Traverse a été remplacée par la commande de tous nos articles scolaires par le biais de catalogues. Résultat, on passe ce qui nous reste de vacances enfermés dans la maison, et la hâte que nous avons d'aller passer notre dernière année à Poudlard est quelque peu refroidie par le fait que là aussi, on ne pourra pas vraiment sortir de l'enceinte de l'école… Cette année, je vais passer mes aspics afin de me trouver une carrière et d'être relâchée dans ce monde de fou… Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux faire après Poudlard, j'ai toujours cru que je deviendrais une médicomage, comme mes parents, mais qui sait, je me dis qu'avec mes très bonnes aptitudes dans toutes les matières, je pourrais mettre cela à profit dans la lutte contre les mages noirs… Il ne faut absolument pas que je parle de cet embryon de projet à ma famille, ils tenteraient de m'en dissuader, mais qui peut supporter de rester à rien faire devant tout ce mal qui nous entoure?

— _Chérie, sors de la lune, nous devons nous rendre à la gare!_

Ma mère me pose la main sur le bras et me sort ainsi de mes sombres pensées. Joyce, Miguel et elle sont debout près de la cheminée avec toutes nos affaires réunies. Mon père est absent, il fait de longues heures à Ste-Mangouste par les temps qui courent… Je me lève et je prends de la poudre de cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée, je la jette dans le feu et y entre tant bien que mal avec mon énorme bagage et la cage de mon chat.

_- VOIE 9 ¾! _

Je hais cette sensation, je n'y peux rien, je ne m'y fais toujours pas. Je préfère lorsque mon père loue une voiture et que nous passons la barrière côté moldu. Mais il ne peut venir cette année et ma mère ne sait pas conduire… Je sors de l'une des cheminées se trouvant près du train, je prends ma baguette et la pointe sur moi afin de me jeter un sort de nettoyage-express pour faire disparaître les traces de suie occasionnées par le voyage intercheminée. Les trois autres arrivent rapidement tour à tour derrière moi et on se dirige vers le train. Arrivée devant, je dépose mes bagages par terre et j'embrasse ma mère. Elle me sert plus fort qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait.

_- Sois prudente, Eleana, ne sort pas de l'enceinte du château surtout… Tant qu'Albus Dumbledore veille sur vous, je suis rassurée… Écris-moi toutes les semaines…! Et applique-toi bien à tes aspics, moi et ton père on se charge de te dénicher un stage à Ste-Mangouste cet été! _

_- Merci, maman. Faites bien attention vous deux aussi… Je t'aime…_

_- Moi aussi, ma chérie… _

Elle me relâche et prend ensuite mon frère dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle embrasse également Joyce et nous nous séparons. On se dirige vers le train tous les trois. Mon frère repère son meilleur ami, nous salue et part dans sa direction. Je suis Joyce le long des compartiments afin d'en trouver un vide. Peine perdue. Ils sont tous occupés, on aurait vraiment dû partir plus tôt. On arrive au dernier compartiment qui est semi-occupé par… Potter et compagnie. Bon, c'est ça où aller dans celui de trois minuscules premières années… Je cogne à la porte et j'ouvre.

_- On peut se joindre? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part…!_

Black et Potter semblaient occupés à comploter et se retourne surpris vers nous. Ils semblent sur le point de nous dire d'aller nous faire voir ailleurs, mais Lupin répond le premier, en jetant un regard sévère à ses amis.

— _Bien sûr, entrez._

Ouh là. Malaise. Il semble être le seul à nous vouloir ici. En fait, non. Pettigrew semble s'en soucier comme d'une guigne. Mais Black et Potter n'ont pas l'air réjouis.

_- Écoutez, laissez tomber, il restait de la place avec des premières années…_

Lupin vient vers nous et s'empare de ma valise.

_- Ne soyez pas ridicule, on est très content que vous veniez vous asseoir avec nous, pas vrai, Sirius?_

Le principal intéressé se cale plus profondément dans son siège et lève les yeux vers nous.

_- Mouais, tout à fait réjoui._

Bon, et bien, il va falloir faire avec. Ah. Au fait. Je ne vous ai pas raconté la suite de notre périple encore. Excusez-moi, j'étais plutôt déprimée ce matin. Hé bien, ça a été beaucoup moins douloureux que je l'aurais cru. Tout d'abord, mes parents m'ont très mollement sermonnée à propos du vol de la bouteille de Pur feu. En effet, ils ont jugé que le fait que j'ai vomi mes tripes consistait en une très bonne leçon d'apprentissage des méfaits de l'alcool. Ils n'ont pas tort, c'était douloureux à la fois pour mon estomac et pour mon orgueil. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est Joyce. Elle m'a vue arriver avec Sirius Black sur son machin moldu et depuis ce temps elle me rebat les oreilles avec des théories plus fantaisistes les unes que les autres à propos du grand amour secret que me porte Black. Foutaises. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il soit présentement tout sauf content de me voir devrait bien la faire FINALEMENT taire à ce sujet. Tient pourquoi pas lui faire une œillade à l'instant qui voudrait dire « Je te l'avais dit, non? ». Aller, je me gâte. Tiens, elle me fait la grimace dans le dos de Lupin, elle est d'une grossièreté! Je me laisse tomber à côté de Lupin et Pettigrew, devant Black et Potter. Joyce s'assoit devant moi sur la banquette d'en face. Potter lève la tête vers nous avec un soudain regain d'intérêt.

_- Vous avez vu Evans?_

Non mais, il est d'une grossièreté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire une leçon de politesse.

_- Bonjour à toi aussi James! Oui, on va bien, et toi? Quoi? Notre fin de vacances? C'était nul, merci de demander. Et toi?_

Black lève des yeux amusés vers moi, il semble apprécier mon sens de la répartie.

_- Tu m'as presque manquée, furie. T'as passé une mauvaise fin de vacances?_

_- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Furie. J'ai un prénom, je te rappelle, où même un nom de famille dont tu te sers parfois. _

_- Sérieusement, Parker. T'en as pas marre de toujours me contredire? Je te l'ai dit, c'est un surnom affectueux, tu devrais être contente, si tu savais combien de filles souhaiteraient que je leur donne des petits surnoms…_

Il est d'une arrogance! Je viens pour répliquer de façon plutôt agressive, mais voilà, il me coupe la parole.

_- Je te ferai remarquer que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question à propos de tes vacances. _

_- Je… Tu... Bon… De toute façon… Voilà. Je ne sais pas comment c'était pour vous, mais dans notre cas on est restés confinés à la maison pendant des semaines. Les attaques se multiplient et il ne semble plus y avoir un endroit de sûr… Ah oui, on est sorti, une fois. Pour se rendre à des funérailles. Une collègue de ma mère, une brillante sorcière qui n'a pas voulu se joindre à Tu-sais-qui… Ils l'ont retrouvé dans une ruelle. Morte. _

Je dois avoir causé un froid, parce que plus personne ne parle à partir de ce moment. Silence total. On est tous chacun occupé dans nos mornes pensées. J'ai dit ça sur un ton presque blasé, mais c'est tout sauf anodin. Une collègue de ma mère! Qui sait quand mes propres parents deviendront une cible à leur tour? Ils seraient eux aussi de bonnes recrues pour Vous-savez-qui, ils sont tous deux sorciers, sang pur (même si je déteste ce genre d'étiquette), très brillants et compétents… J'ai de plus en plus les jetons quand je me mets à trop y réfléchir… Va-t-on devoir nous aussi mettre un sort de protection sur notre maison pour la rendre invisible à tous comme l'a fait la famille de Betty Thompson (c'était la collègue de ma mère)? Dans son cas, cela n'aura pas été efficace, elle s'est fait prendre au détour d'une ruelle en rentrant du boulot…

_Miaou!_

Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié Hermès. Pauvre petit il est toujours dans sa cage à nos pieds. J'ouvre la cage et il en sort. Il se tourne vers Black et émet un sifflement agressif à son égard, comportement qu'il répète à l'encontre de Pettigrow, avant de sauter sur mes genoux et de se rouler en boule. Bizarre non? Je lève des yeux étonnés vers Black, Pettigrew est endormi contre la fenêtre ouvrant sur l'extérieur.

_Non, mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon chat?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à ton chat? Je te rappelle, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, que ton chat est celui qui a été malpoli avec moi!_

_Il ne fait jamais ça sans raison, tu lui as forcément fait quelque chose!_

_C'est la première fois que je rencontre ton fichu chat! Et je n'aime pas les chats. Il doit l'avoir senti et voilà. _

La réplique acerbe suivante est coupée par l'arrivée dans le compartiment d'une jolie rousse. Ignorant superbement Potter du regard, elle nous salue moi et Joyce et se tourne vers Lupin.

_Remus, bravo pour ton nouveau poste de préfet en chef! Je viens te chercher pour une réunion à l'avant du train._

Le principal intéressé se lève et la suit à l'extérieur du compartiment. Potter donne un coup d'épaule à son voisin, qui se trouve à être Black.

_Hey, t'as envie d'aller embêter quelques Serpentards? _

_Mouais. Pourquoi pas, ça passe le temps. Tu viens aussi, Pete? Pete?_

_Il dort encore, laissons-le ici. _

Et sur ce, ils se lèvent avec des airs de conspirateurs, baguettes à la main, rechercher les ennuis. Espérons qu'ils ne réussiront pas l'exploit de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor avant même que l'on arrive au château…

**Bon. C'est vraiment très court, je vais en mettre un deuxième pour compenser... ;) **


	4. Discussion de dortoir

**2e tout-mini-petit chapitre, Bonne lecture :) **

Enfin, je retrouve mon confortable lit de dortoir. Les elfes ont allumés un feu dans la cheminées et il règne dans la pièce une douce chaleur. Je tarde à m'endormir, j'ai encore trop mangé, ce festin de la rentrée me semble meilleur d'année en année! Le discours de Dumbledore était bien sérieux cette année, même la chanson du Choixpeau semblait plus mélancolique qu'à son habitude. Je suis un peu fatiguée, je crois que je vais me coucher tout de suite… Hélas, c'est ce moment que choisis Joyce pour venir atterrir sur mon lit. Elle n'a pas portée attention à où elle atterrissait, c'est-à-dire sur la queue d'Hermès. Il se lève en sifflant et la remercie en lui griffant la cuisse, avant de sauter en bas du lit.

_- Aïe! Quel sale caractère ce chat!_

_- Bah, il n'est pas si mal quand on ne lui tombe pas dessus comme tu viens de le faire!_

_- Ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès, petite furie…!_

Elle me dit ça en me faisant un clin d'œil malicieux. Elle ne va pas s'y mettre elle aussi!

_- Si tu m'appelles comme ça toi aussi je te jure que je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole!_

_- Calme-toi! C'était juste comme ça, pour te rappeler ce petit surnom AFFECTUEUX que t'as donné Black… Et après tu viens me dire qu'il n'a pas le béguin pour toi!_

_- Hé ho! Je te rappelle qu'il me surnomme furie, on est loin du grand amour! _

Lily choisit ce moment pour venir se joindre à notre charmant groupe de discussion, suivit par Annah. Elles sont toutes les quatre venues envahir mon espace personnel, faut pas se gêner!

_- Moi je te comprends, Léa, être la cible des assiduités d'un de ces bozos ce n'est pas la joie!_

Non mais je rêve! C'est une mutinerie ou quoi?

_- Je me tue à répéter à cette cinglée que Black n'a AUCUN intérêt pour moi, mis à part l'intérêt de faire de ma vie un enfer quotidien! _

Joyce balaye ce que je viens de dire de la main et se tourne vers les filles d'un air conspirateur. Je n'aime pas cet air. Pas du tout.

_- Vous savez quoi les filles? Vous vous souvenez que Léa est tombée dans un coma éthylique à la fête de Potter et que l'on est parti sans elle, parce qu'elle dormait DANS LE LIT DE BLACK. Non, non, je t'arrête tout de suite, Annah, elle y était seule, galant de sa part non? Et bien, en plus de cela, le lendemain matin…_

_- Aaaaah, Joyce! C'est RIEN que je te dis! Je te l'ai répété cent fois, tu te fais des idées là ma vieille!_

Elle ne me regarde même pas, elle continue comme si j'avais absolument rien dit.

_- Figurez-vous qu'il est venu la reconduire avec un bolide moldu, noir, sur deux roues, tu connais ça Lily? Ça fait un boucan d'enfer! Une motte quelque chose?_

_- Une motocyclette? Waouh! La classe!_

C'est trop, je vais éclater, il ne faut pas me chercher à ce point-là.

_- ÇA SUFFIT! JE VEUX DORMIR FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX!_

Elles sortent de mon lit rapidement en marmonnant que j'ai un sale caractère. Rien à foutre, elles sont au courant depuis la première année, elles savent qu'elles ne doivent pas trop pousser le bouchon. Je prends ma baguette et je l'utilise pour refermer rapidement tous les rideaux entourant mon lit. J'entends mon chat se faufiler entre ces derniers et monter sur le lit. Il se roule en boule et se couche sur mes pieds. Je mets ma baguette sous mon oreiller (je sais, ça fait parano, mais je vous l'ai dit, les temps sont durs…!) et je ferme les yeux. Bon. Je suis un peu trop à cran pour m'endormir. J'entends qu'on repousse les rideaux, je prends ma baguette et la pointe sur l'intrus, Joyce, qui lève les mains en signe de reddition.

_- Je viens faire la paix, ne m'attaque pas!_

Elle grimpe sur mon lit pendant que je remets ma baguette sous mon oreiller en grognant.

_- Bon… Je m'excuse de te taquiner avec Black. J'imagine que je souhaite que ça t'arrive à toi aussi, être amoureuse je veux dire… Ce n'est pas si mal tu sais… _

_- Je veux bien, mais il ne faut pas mettre la barre trop haute non plus, même si ça me tue de le reconnaître, Black est le gars le plus populaire de l'école. _

_- N'importe quoi, comme si tu ne le méritais pas! Mais… Il te plaît ou pas?_

_- Oui bon… Physiquement ça va, c'est plus tout le reste, tu sais, du moment qu'il ouvre la bouche je voudrais lui tordre le cou…!_

_- Tu sais quoi, c'est ce qui me fait penser qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose entre vous, c'est le fait que vous êtes passionnés pendant vos échanges!_

_- Si par passionnés tu veux dire se crier dessus…!_

_- Tout à fait, t'as jamais remarqué que vous ne manquez jamais une occasion de vous parler? Que ce soit civilisé ou non n'est pas mon point. Moi, il m'arrive de ne pas lui adresser la parole lorsque l'on se trouve dans le même endroit. Pas vous. C'est immanquable à toute les fois, l'un de vous deux attire l'attention de l'autre, d'une façon ou une autre, souvent par une raillerie ou une insulte, je te l'accorde, mais tout de même. _

- …

Je n'avais jamais remarqué. Cependant, je dois avouer qu'elle n'a pas tort. De là à dire que ça signifie quoi que ce soit, par contre… Je l'ai déjà vu flirter et il n'a jamais eu ce regard-là avec moi. Moi je provoque en lui des froncements de sourcils et des œillades moqueuses.

_- Non. Tu fabules ma vieille. Par contre, si tu veux absolument te nourrir de ragots je peux te confier quelque chose, en échange de quoi tu cesses, au moins momentanément, de me rabattre les oreilles avec Black. _

_- Bon, bon! Ok! C'est quoi?_

_- Bon… Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que j'ai pensé que tu serais insupportable, mais bon. Jonathan Murray._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui?_

_- Bien… Je crois qu'il a peut-être un petit mini intérêt pour ma personne. J'ai vraiment eu cette impression à la fête de Potter…_

_- Ah oui? C'est super ça! Et toi de ton côté?_

_- Eh bien, puisque tu tiens à le savoir, il ne me laisse pas tout à fait indifférente… _

_- Wow! Tu veux que je…_

_- NON! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle! Je voulais juste me confier à toi. Tu sais que je n'ai pas d'expérience dans ce domaine-là et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre encore si je lui plais vraiment et même si lui il me plaît réellement, alors sois gentille et lâche le morceau d'accord?_

_- Bon. Soit. Mais je suis contente pour toi. Il y a de l'espoir! _

_- C'est ça, bonne nuit, fiche le camp._

_- T'es tellement insupportable, tu le sais non? _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime, Joyce, bonne nuit!_

Elle sort de mon lit et je me retourne en souriant. Là ça va, je crois être en mesure de m'endormir…


	5. Conversation quasi-civilisée

**Salut! Je vous mets le chapitre 5! **

**Merci à Misoka-chan, mougalouk (kimouuuuuuu!) et CFLM angel (solidarité québécoise, certain!) pour les reviews!**

**En passant, Misoka-chan, des bozos, c'est des clowns (ce qui est à mon avis un peu le cas de Potter et Black haha!)**

**Bonne lecture! **

La routine est de retour. Déjà 1 mois s'est écoulé depuis la rentrée. J'ai beaucoup de cours, car j'ai choisie beaucoup de matières pour les aspics : Défense contre les forces du mal, potions, métamorphose, Sortilèges, soins aux créatures magiques, runes, histoire de la magie et botanique. Avec en plus les pratiques de Quidditch trois soirs par semaine (oui, mon frère est un zélé, on a perdu la coupe de peu aux mains des Serdaigles l'an passé et il ne veut pas que cela arrive de nouveau…), et bien on peut dire que je ne vois pas le temps filer. Sinon, bah, rien de nouveau sous le soleil (enfin, façon de parler, le soleil, ici, en octobre… Plutôt rare…). Ah oui. Une petite chose. Un détail. J'ai finalement mis de côté mon orgueil et demandé à Joyce de me montrer comment appliquer du mascara (pas besoin de vous dire que je lui faisais extrêmement plaisir), et bon, j'aime bien l'effet que cela donne à mes yeux. Je l'avoue. Ah et au sujet de Murray, il semble de plus en plus clair qu'il me tourne vaguement autour… Enfin, il vient souvent me parler, beaucoup plus souvent qu'auparavant, c'est un signe non? Quant à moi, je ne sais pas trop… Je suis très flattée de l'attention et je le trouve brillant, sympa et pas laid du tout. C'est ça l'amour? Après tout qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi? JAMAIS je ne poserai de question à Joyce à ce sujet, JA-MAIS! J'oubliais, également, à propos d'amour… Potter a tout simplement cessé de harceler Lily depuis la rentrée. Je sais pourquoi, j'ai surpris la conversation entre lui et Lupin un soir près du feu. Lupin a conseillé à Potter de faire l'indépendant, que c'est le seul moyen (s'il y en a un on s'entend) d'avoir Lily. Surprise, ça marche, vraiment très fort ce Lupin. Lily est au désespoir. Littéralement.

Bon. Là maintenant j'ai la tête dans les nuages durant le souper. On est vendredi soir, la semaine vient de se terminer, on est le 2 octobre. Tiens, Dumbledore se lève avant le dessert…

_- Ahem… Bonsoir! J'ai toujours pensé qu'en ces temps difficiles, il est très important de parvenir à trouver du bonheur autant que l'on peut. Je sais qu'il n'est pas évident pour vous tous de vous retrouver confinés au château toute l'année, sans sorties à Pré-au-Lard. C'est pour tenter de nous racheter quelque peu, et d'alléger l'atmosphère que vos professeurs et moi avons pris la décision d'organiser un bal la veille des vacances, soit le 18 décembre, afin d'oublier le quotidien durant une soirée de frivolités! C'est tout, bon dessert! _

Un… bal? Et bien, ça, c'est une première. Oh non. Le festival des gloussements vient de se déclencher. Annah et Joyce en font partie! Misère! Je vois Lily lever les yeux avec espoir vers Potter, qui détourne savamment le regard pour chuchoter à Black. Je crois qu'elle est finalement prête, je vais prendre Potter à part et lui dire que c'est maintenant ou jamais, ils vont se marier, vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, et ils vont nous foutre la paix avec leur histoire une fois pour toutes! Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder du côté de Jonathan… Ah, il me regarde aussi, la honte, je me suis fait prendre! Je pique un fard vers les desserts et me sers une pointe de tarte au caramel. Hey, j'y pense, je n'ai pas de robe à me mettre sur le dos pour ce foutu bal?

_- Joyce, comment fait-on pour s'acheter une robe si on ne peut aller à Pré-au-Lard?_

Et bien, tu veux une robe? Tu y prends goût ma foi!

_- Tais-toi! C'est juste que… c'est ma dernière année et c'est mon premier bal, je ne suis tout de même pas pour m'y rendre en uniforme!_

_- Pas de problème, on les achètera par catalogues. Non, mais, un bal, tu te rends compte! Je me demande qui va m'inviter! _

Ouais. Je n'avais pas encore pensé à cela. Comment ça fonctionne, je dois attendre l'instant où on m'invitera (qui, avouons-le, risque de ne jamais venir) ou faire une demande moi-même? Non, vaut mieux mourir. Je vais soit avoir une demande, ou tout simplement y aller toute seule. Ça se fait non? Allez à un bal toute seule? J'espère… Bon, le souper est terminé, on remonte tous vers la salle commune. Joyce me saoule à propos de robes et de l'importance d'assortir des accessoires, étant donné mon absence de connaissance et d'intérêt, elle fait littéralement un monologue. Lily, qui marche devant nous s'arrête brusquement, faisant en sorte que je lui fonce dedans tête baissée, ouille!

— _C'est assez, j'en ai marre…_

Elle a un ton très excédé, mais résolu également. Elle me contourne et repart à contre-courant à travers le flot de Gryffondor derrière nous, pour s'arrêter devant Potter et sa clique, qui s'arrêtent brusquement, car elle leur bloque le passage. On s'enlève du chemin et on regarde ce qu'elle trafique.

— _Potter, vient avec moi, j'ai à te parler. _

Et sans rien ajouter, elle le prend par la manche et l'entraîne dans le corridor le plus proche. Eh ben, elle a finalement décidé de prendre les choses en main on dirait! Bonne chose, ce jeu a assez duré… J'échange un sourire complice avec Joyce, puis nous nous remettons en route vers la salle commune, qui est juste devant. On prend possession de l'un des divans, suivit par Black, Lupin et Pettigrew qui s'emparent de celui d'en face. Black est très concentré sur un vieux bout de papier qu'il camoufle à moitié dans sa cape, il tire la manche de Lupin pour lui montrer quelque chose, et les deux éclatent de rire. Pettigrew cherche à voir aussi par-dessus l'épaule de Lupin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils manigancent?

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ce parchemin?_

Black se retourne vers moi, il semble qu'il ait oublié notre présence. Il pointe sa baguette sur le papier et le remet dans sa poche avant de se retourner vers moi, armé de son fichu sourire en coin.

— _J'pourrais te le dire Parker, mais je devrais te tuer ensuite parce que tu en saurais trop… _

— _Très drôle. _

Lupin relance la conversation sur un autre sujet et on discute durant un bon moment. Joyce commence une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Peter plus loin, sur la table près de la fenêtre. Bon… Lupin parle des devoirs d'astronomie avec Annah, je ne suis pas dans ce cours et donc le sujet ne me rejoint pas tellement… Ça ne semble pas tellement captiver Black non plus on dirait, parce qu'il se lève et vient prendre la place libre à côté de moi. Bon, aussi bien lui faire la conversation.

— _À ton avis, s'ils sont ensemble, tu crois qu'ils seront plus ou moins insupportables qu'avant? La question mérite réflexion, il y a BEAUCOUP trop d'amour entre ces deux-là, il est vrai qu'ils vont probablement nous tomber sur les nerfs. Quoiqu'il est difficile pour moi d'imaginer pire que la cour passionnée de Potter..._

— _Je crois que ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que c'était avant. Au moins s'ils passent leur temps à échanger leur salive, on les entendra plus se disputer. _

Cet argument est clairement indubitable, à moins bien sûr qu'ils fassent de grands bruits de succion dégoûtants ce faisant. Joyce sent le besoin d'intervenir de l'autre côté de la pièce, sans nous regarder, concentrée qu'elle est sur sa stratégie d'échecs.

_- Ça vous va bien de dire ça, je me demande entre eux et vous qui sont les plus insupportables. _

On décide d'un commun accord, apparemment, d'ignorer son commentaire. Je décide plutôt de relancer la discussion sur un autre sujet.

— _Ce n'est pas faux. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire de bal?_

— _Bah, j'y vois une occasion de s'éclater, cette fois j'espère que tu tiendras le coup toute la soirée, tu ne m'as pas l'air d'une fille qui tient bien l'alcool…_

Aïe. Coup bas, mais bon, je ne peux pas dire que ce soit faux ça non plus.

— _C'est bien pour cela que je ne compte pas répéter l'expérience et rester bien sobre._

Il éclate de rire et passe son bras sur mes épaules. Je fais quoi, je me dégage ou…?

— _Ah, Parker, mais tu serais vraiment moins amusante. Ce qu'il faut c'est tout simplement savoir quand s'arrêter, je t'enseigne si tu veux. _

— _Toi? M'enseigner la modération? C'est une blague?_

— _Non, je suis très sérieux. Tu m'as déjà vu être une loque humaine lors d'une des fêtes données dans cette pièce? _

— _hm… Non, c'est vrai, je t'ai vu saoul, mais jamais à ce point-là._

— _Voilà! On va faire une fête, d'ici le bal, et je serai ton coach d'accord? Reste plus qu'à se trouver une occasion…_

Il enlève son bras de sur mes épaules et se gratte pensivement le menton d'un air concentré. Il semble chercher une occasion de faire la fête. Moi j'en connais une.

— _Eh bien, dans deux semaines c'est notre anniversaire, à Miguel et moi._

— _Parfait! On fera ça là. On se ravitaillera en Pur Feu et autres d'ici là. _

— _Vous allez finir par me dire où vous allez chercher tout ça un jour?_

— _Un jour, peut-être. Qui sait. Bon, je monte, bonne soirée. _

— _toi aussi._

WOW. Je n'y crois pas. Vient-on d'avoir toute une conversation civilisée? C'est une première! Et ce n'était pas SI désagréable. C'était même… Plaisant. Bon. Je monte aussi, je suis crevée.


	6. Escapade nocturne

Pourquoi? Pourquoi je passe ma vie à procrastiner? J'ai de très bons résultats dans tous mes cours, mais c'est immanquable, je me retrouve toujours à finir mes devoirs tard la veille de la remise… Comme ce soir, mon devoir sur les animagis, il est à remettre à McGonagall le 9 octobre au matin, et là, on est le 8 octobre et il est 11 h 35 du soir. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il me manque un livre pour le terminer, qui se trouve à la bibliothèque. Devrais-je courir le risque de sortir dans les couloirs à cette heure? Lorsque je pense au savon que va me passer McGonagall si je ne lui remets pas le devoir complété demain matin, je me dis que cela vaut tous les risques… Bon… Je lève la tête, il n'y a plus personne dans la salle commune. Tant pis, je tente le coup… Je sors du portrait et j'avance dans les couloirs sombres. Ah joie. Je n'aime pas la noirceur, pas du tout. Je sors ma baguette et je chuchote la formule Lumos afin de m'éclairer un peu. C'est le silence complet dans le château. Je marche rapidement, mais je m'arrête à tous les coins afin de regarder si la voie est libre. J'arrive à la bibliothèque rapidement. Je sais où se trouve le livre dont j'ai besoin. Je suis une habituée de la bibliothèque, je consacre beaucoup de temps à la lecture, d'ailleurs c'est l'une des raisons de la procrastination de mes devoirs… Je repère rapidement le livre dont j'ai besoin, je le glisse dans mon sac et je ressors rapidement de la bibliothèque… Pour tomber face à face avec Argus Rusard. Eh merde! Je viens de me mettre dans un beau pétrin…!

— _Alors, on se fait une petite promenade nocturne?_

— _Je… Il me manquait un livre pour terminer un devoir…_

— _Voyez-vous ça? Et bien se promener à cette heure dans le château est interdit aux élèves. Vous aurez donc une retenue. Lundi soir, 19 h, à la salle des trophées. Venez dans mon bureau pour remplir le rapport d'incident. _

Je le suis dans le silence. Zut. Première retenue de ma scolarité. Épousseter les foutus trophées, j'en ai entendu parler de ces fameux trophées, ils doivent avoir subi un sort pour être toujours aussi sales, car Potter et sa bande doivent les nettoyer toutes les semaines pratiquement. De plus, nous devons les nettoyer façon moldu… Je sors du bureau de Rusard et retourne rapidement dans la salle commune. Bon, en plus je viens de perdre une demi-heure durant laquelle j'aurais pu avancer mon devoir, la nuit va être longue…

On me secoue brusquement. Quoi? Laissez-moi tranquille…

— _LÉA! Tu dois te réveiller, c'est l'heure du déjeuner!_

Réveil brutal. Oh zut, je me suis endormie dans mon devoir. L'ai-je terminé au moins? Ouf, oui, bon… Je vais sauter le déjeuner et prendre une douche à la place.

— _Hmm… J'vais me nettoyer, va déjeuner sans moi, Joyce. _

—_ D'accord à tout à l'heure._

Je rassemble mes affaires et les fourre dans mon sac et je m'apprête à monter l'escalier, mais je manque de me faire renverser par Potter et sa bande. La surprise fait en sorte que je laisse tomber malencontreusement mes parchemins sur le plancher. Je me penche rapidement pour les ramasser en grognant.

_Ouh, on est de mauvais poil le matin!_

Ce n'est tellement pas le moment de me faire lancer des vannes par Black, il va tellement y goûter.

— _Même avec trois heures de sommeil j'ai une meilleure tête que toi le matin, face de rat. _

Bon. Pas tout à fait vrai. Il est à tomber à toutes heures de la journée, mais pourquoi je le complimenterais quand je peux faire l'exact opposé? Il semble la trouver drôle pourtant, et il donne un coup de coude à Pettigrew en répétant la fin de ma phrase. Je crois que c'est pire s'il ne rétorque pas, c'est doublement frustrant. Potter va rejoindre Lily qui l'attend sagement près de la sortie. Ah. Oui. J'ai oublié de faire mon rapport à propos des tourtereaux. Et bien, comme on s'en doutait, Lily a craqué face à l'ignorance de Potter et lui a sauvagement sauté dessus (c'est la version de Potter, qu'il relate avec un grand sourire niais), et depuis ils forment un couple inséparable. Bon, ils m'énervent un peu à s'aimer autant, mais je suis tout de même bien contente pour eux, ils se méritent l'un l'autre. J'en reviens au présent, ils sont presque arrivés au trou derrière le portrait. Je ne peux laisser les choses ainsi, non? Je sors rapidement ma baguette et je la pointe dans le dos de Black, je me débrouille bien pour ce qui est des sorts informulés. Il ne se rend compte de rien et ses lacets se détachent et s'entrelacent rapidement. Il tombe immédiatement face première au milieu de ses amis pendant que je cours dans l'escalier en riant aux éclats. J'entends vaguement des insultes de sa part et des moqueries des autres pendant que je ferme la porte de ma chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entre dans la classe de Métamorphose à bout de souffle d'avoir couru dans les couloirs. Je m'assois avec Joyce derrière Black et Potter, autant l'avoir devant moi que le contraire à mon avis après le petit tour que je viens de lui jouer. McGonagall fait voler nos devoirs vers son bureau et commence la théorie. Alors qu'elle se retourne pour écrire au tableau, un petit oiseau de papier se dépose sur mon bureau. Intriguée, je l'ouvre.

_**Je t'en dois une, petite furie, c'était tout à fait gratuit ta petite attaque de ce matin, j'ai une ecchymose géante sur le genou droit.**_

C'est clairement Black. Bon. Qu'est-ce que je réponds? Joyce regarde par-dessus mon épaule pour tenter de lire mon message, la petite fouineuse. Je place mon bras par-dessus pour lui gâcher ce plaisir. Elle soupire d'agacement, secoue la tête, et reporte son attention sur McGonagall.

_**Tu t'es moqué de moi, je ne pouvais pas ne pas riposter. Et pour ton genou, va voir Pomfresh si tu penses ne pas en réchapper.**_

Je fais voler l'oiseau jusqu'à lui lorsque la professeure a le dos tourné de nouveau. Je vois qu'il l'attrape et sa tête se penche lorsqu'il lit. Potter fait comme Joyce et tente de lire par-dessus son épaule, Black, sans même se retourner lui mets une main au visage et le repousse de son côté. Haha! C'est quand même comique, j'essayerai ça sur Joyce à l'avenir. L'oiseau revient vers moi.

_**Je te rappelle que tu m'as traité de face de rat, tu n'es pas tellement innocente non plus dans cette histoire! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te redonner la monnaie de ta pièce. Je suis patient et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination… Au fait, pourquoi t'as dormi seulement 3 heures? T'avais un rendez-vous galant?**_

Pfff. Des menaces en l'air… Et je trouve très drôle que quiconque puisse s'imaginer que j'ai des rendez-vous galants secrets pendant la nuit. De toute façon, avec la poisse que j'ai, je tomberais tout le temps sur Rusard et son infâme chat.

_**En effet, un rendez-vous galant avec Rusard, il m'a filé une retenue lundi soir pour m'avoir prise en flagrant délit de vagabondage dans les couloirs. Si seulement ça avait été pour un rencard, non, c'était pour un livre manquant à mon devoir de ce matin… Première retenue à vie, joie, joie, joie!**_

Je lui renvoie. Je vois ses épaules tressauter légèrement, et bien, contente de voir que mes infortunes le font rire! Le papier atterrit de nouveau devant moi.

_**C'est dans la salle des trophées ta retenue?**_

Je griffonne un «** oui** » et je lui renvoie, le papier revient très rapidement.

_**Et bien, il semblerait que l'on ait un rencard dans la salle des trophées lundi soir! J'ai été collé par McGonagall ce matin même parce que moi je n'ai pas fini le devoir à temps. Au moins, tu passeras ta première retenue en agréable compagnie…**_

Bon. J'avoue que je suis contente d'avoir un compagnon d'infortune. Mais je ne vais pas lui donner ce plaisir-là, pas mon genre.

_**Wow. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait m'arriver pire qu'avoir une retenue. Tu viens de faire en sorte que cela soit possible.**_

Je vois encore une fois que je le fais se marrer. La cloche sonne, le cours est déjà fini? Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas écouté une seconde. Mais c'était marrant cette petite conversation. J'apprécie cette idiot de plus en plus on dirait.


	7. La fameuse carte

**Salut! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, comme ça, parce que je me sens généreuse!**

**Pour répondre à ta review, IlEstTempsD'EtreIvre, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une Mary Sue, c'est juste un peu de mascara hahaha! Le désir de plaire à tendance à nous forcer nous les filles à vouloir faire plus d'efforts côté apparence... C'est juste une fille de 17 ans qui commence à tranquillement devenir davantage féminine. Sinon, à propos des monologues intérieurs, j'suis bien contente que tu aimes, c'est ce que je préfère écrire en fait. C'est fou les trucs qui peuvent nous passer par la tête parfois! **

**Prêtes pour encore un peu plus de Sirius? ;) **

**Bonne lecture! **

La vie fait vraiment très mal les choses. Non, mais c'est vrai. Vous avez déjà remarqué que si vous attendez un moment précis avec impatience, que cela prend une éternité à arriver? Et bien, le contraire est aussi vrai. Lorsque l'on redoute un moment, ce moment survient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à cette foutue retenue de tout le week-end. La première souillure à mon cursus scolaire jusque-là impeccable, mes parents ne seront pas fiers. Cette semaine s'annonce merdique, car en plus de la retenue de lundi soir, c'est le match contre les Serpentards vendredi soir… Jusqu'à maintenant, on a affronté les Poufsouffles (bah. Pas la peine de trop en parler. Victoire facile) et les Serdaigles (ça été plus ardu, mais Potter a attrapé le Vif d'or avant eux et a sauvé la donne), mais les Serpentards, c'est une autre histoire. Ce n'est pas qu'ils soient de grands joueurs de Quidditch, c'est plutôt qu'ils sont… Fourbes. On peut s'attendre à tous les coups bas lorsqu'on les affronte au Quidditch. L'an dernier, leur batteur, un garçon imbécile et repoussant nommé Carrow m'a balancé un cognard qui m'a cassé un bras. C'est ce qui fait qu'ils nous battent, parfois, même s'ils sont de loin moins talentueux que nous (je sais, ça fait prétentieux de le dire, mais ça reste la vérité), c'est qu'ils nous sortent du jeu avec des blessures et nous nous retrouvons en infériorité numérique. Bon, j'arrête de divaguer pour me concentre sur le moment présent, c'est-à-dire ma retenue, à laquelle je suis présentement occupée à me rendre. J'ai sauté le souper (je sais, mauvaise habitude!), car, avec la retenue, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de terminer mon devoir de potions. J'entre finalement dans la Salle des trophées, où m'attendent un Rusard grognon et un Black nonchalant. Le concierge va chercher l'équipement de nettoyage moldu du coin de la pièce et le dépose par terre entre moi et Black.

_Bon, alors, voilà, vous nettoyez les trophées et ne sortez pas d'ici avant que ça soit terminé. Vous passerez à mon bureau pour que je vienne approuver. Donnez-moi vos baguettes et au travail! On verra bien après cela si vous voudrez encore aller à l'encontre des règlements!_

On lui donne nos baguettes et il part. Sirius lève les yeux au ciel et imite de façon moqueuse les derniers mots de Rusard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Un peu. Je saisis un torchon et je me mets immédiatement à la tâche, je n'ai surtout pas envie d'y passer la nuit. Mais, tant qu'à être là, aussi bien converser.

_Tu crois qu'on va battre les Serpentards?_

_Évidemment. James et moi, on a déjà prévu une super fête de la victoire, doublée de la célébration de ta fête et de celle de ton frère._

Ah. Oui. J'oubliais mon anniversaire qui se trouve à être le lendemain du match.

_Ah bon. Tu comptes toujours tenter de m'apprendre à boire de façon raisonnable? _

_Je n'ai jamais utilisé le terme raisonnable. Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose tournant autour de, vraiment beaucoup, mais pas trop! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà acheté les trucs à boire, en plus du Pur Feu, j'ai aussi du Cidre de fée et de l'hydromel, pour les fifilles dans ton genre. _

Je saisis le linge poussiéreux que j'ai à la main et lui envoie au visage. Il tousse et l'agrippe au vol, pour ensuite tenter de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Résultat, une guerre éclate dans la salle des trophées, qui nous retarde une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Cela se termine par deux idiots à bout de souffle, poussiéreux des pieds à la tête, se laissant glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir par terre le temps d'une pause. Il se tourne vers moi, en secouant de sa main sa tignasse noire rendue grise par le combat.

_Tu pensais aller au bal avec qui?_

Je suis prise de court. Quelle question absurde, comme si j'avais le choix entre tous les garçons de l'école et qu'il ne me suffisait que de lever le petit doigt pour faire mon choix?

_Euh… Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que j'avais un choix à faire, je pensais plus espérer recevoir une invitation de quelqu'un de vraiment désespéré…_

Pourquoi ai-je dit ça? Je ne pouvais pas sonner plus pathétique encore devant Black? Il faudrait vraiment que je travaille sur le fait de réfléchir avant de parler…!

_Je ne suis pas désespéré, ou si je le suis, c'est en raison de toutes les idiotes qui m'ont demandé de les accompagner… _

_Pas très gentil pour elles…_

Il lève un sourcil en me regardant, il a raison, je ne peux m'empêcher d'approuver. Le fan-club de Black est composé de véritables greluches, sans une once d'intelligence. D'ailleurs, les filles qu'il a fréquentées (car il n'a jamais eu de relations de plus de quelques semaines) n'en faisaient aucunement partie.

_Bref, tu n'iras pas avec l'une de tes groupies, j'ai compris. Mais en quoi ça me concerne, pourquoi tu me racontes ça?_

_Hé bien parce que je… Je me disais que je m'amuse bien avec toi et qu'on pourrait toujours y aller ensemble, comme ça, entre copains. _

Ah. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un moment un tant soit peu romantique. Mon cœur en a d'ailleurs raté un battement, ce traître. Bon. Ce n'est pas top comme invitation. Cependant, et d'un : je n'en ai pas d'autre, et ne crois pas en avoir non plus dans un avenir rapproché… Et de deux : oui bon, c'est quand même Sirius Black, en ami ou non, je vais tout de même être accompagnée par LE canon de l'école, pour une fois les gens vont me remarquer davantage… hm… C'est un pensez-y-bien… Allez, pourquoi pas, après tout? Je dois l'avouer, on a de plus en plus de plaisir ensemble, que ce soit en se chamaillant ou non. Je sens ses doigts se poser sur mon bras et me secouer un peu. Ouh là. Un courant électrique me passe à travers le corps. NON. Non non non non. J'avale de travers. Je ne suis pas en train de tomber pour Black présentement non?

_Euh? T'es toujours là?_

Je reviens brusquement à moi. Je repousse les fabulations de mon esprit dérangé pour plus tard et me tourne vers lui.

_Oui. Heum. Désolée. Pourquoi pas? _

C'était un tremblement dans ma voix ça? Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon corps? Il ne répond plus aux commandes de mon cerveau ou quoi? Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je reprenne le contrôle. Maintenant. Je me lève et me tourne vers lui d'un air que je veux indifférent. Pourvu qu'il le soit…

_Bon, on s'y remet? Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit!_

Et je retourne me remettre à la tâche. Il me suit sans rien ajouter et on travaille en silence pendant un certain temps. C'est lui qui finit par rompre ce dernier.

_Tu n'es pas venue manger tout à l'heure non?_

_Non. Je devais finir le travail pour Slughorn. _

_Tu dois avoir faim?_

_Bah. Oui. Un peu. Ce n'est pas grave. _

Il acquiesce en silence et termine de dépoussiérer son trophée. Nous y passons encore une demi-heure de plus avant d'en avoir terminé. Je vais chercher Rusard et ce dernier ne peut nier que le travail est bien fait. Il nous relâche donc et retourne surveiller les couloirs en nous disant de retourner directement à notre salle commune. Aussitôt qu'il est hors de vue, Black m'attrape par la manche et m'entraîne dans la direction opposée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu…?_

_Allez, viens. _

Je le suis docilement, en me disant intérieurement que s'il fallait que je me fasse encore prendre dans les couloirs par Rusard, j'en fais une crise. On arrive peu de temps après devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits, dont Black chatouille la poire…? Le tableau s'ouvre sur… les cuisines!? On s'y engouffre et on est vite entourés par des elfes de maison qui nous demande ce qui pourrait nous faire plaisir. Black s'adresse à eux :

_Cette demoiselle n'a pas pu se présenter au repas du soir, elle était trop en retard dans ces travaux. Vous pourriez lui faire une assiette? Quant à moi, je prendrais bien une part de ce succulent gâteau au chocolat que vous avez servi comme dessert tout à l'heure!_

Les elfes acquiescent à grand bruit et s'affairent devant leurs fourneaux. Black m'entraîne vers une table, une réplique identique à celle de la Grande Salle, qui, si je ne m'abuse, se trouve juste au-dessus. On s'y assoit en attendant que les elfes réchauffent le repas.

_Il y a longtemps que tu connais l'emplacement des cuisines?_

_Oui. James et moi on l'a trouvé durant notre deuxième année. On est des habitués. _

Il a dit ça avec un rictus. J'aime bien ce petit sourire en coin. Bon, je fabule encore, il faut que je prenne le temps d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi lorsque je suis avec lui ces temps-ci je deviens intérieurement comme une de ses idiotes de groupies…

_Et on fait quoi ensuite? On se refait prendre dans les couloirs par Rusard?_

_Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que tu auras envie de faire une escapade nocturne, dis-le-moi d'abord, je peux t'éviter les ennuis…_

_Comment?_

_J'ai un truc infaillible pour ne pas me faire prendre._

_Et c'est quoi?_

_C'est un secret…_

_Si je t'en donne un en échange, tu me le diras? Comme ça, tu auras quelque chose à retenir contre moi si jamais je divulgue ton secret… _

Pourquoi ai-je dit ça? Je n'ai aucunement envie de partager un de mes secrets avec Black…! C'est la curiosité qui a parlé, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir connaître les secrets de cette clique, ils semblent en avoir des tas… De toute façon, il va refuser, non?

_Voilà qui est intéressant. Cependant, ça doit être quelque chose de gros, comme ça tu ne seras pas du tout tentée de divulguer mon secret. J'écoute. _

Zut. Zut. ZUT! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui révéler? À part le fait que je sois tranquillement en train de tomber pour sa personne, je n'ai rien de bien secret à lui révéler sur ma personne. Quoique…

_Le choixpeau, en première année…_

_Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a le choixpeau?_

_Mais laisse-moi parler imbécile!_

_Bon. Bon. Je me tais, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire espèce d'hystérique!_

_Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard! _

_Quoi?_

_Oui. Il y tenait vraiment, j'ai dû pratiquement m'engueuler avec lui pendant quelques minutes afin qu'il me permette d'aller à Gryffondor. Non, mais! Mes parents sont deux Gryffondors, ils m'ont toujours rabattu les oreilles comme quoi les Serpentards sont les pires, et que Voldemort en personne y était et tout… _

Il écarquille les yeux de surprise. Oups. Voldemort. Ça m'a échappée. Habituellement, je fais comme les autres et ne prononce pas son nom, car les gens ont réellement peur de ce nom. Pas moi. J'ai peur de lui, bien sûr, mais pas de son nom.

_Désolée, je veux dire, celui-dont-on-ne…_

_Non, non. Ça va, tu peux dire Voldemort. Je suis juste surpris de te l'entendre dire. C'est plutôt rare qu'on l'entende, surtout de la bouche d'une fille, sans vouloir t'offenser. _

_Ah bon. Tu le nommes aussi? _

_Bien sûr. James et Remus aussi. Il n'y a que Pete qui ne veut rien entendre, il dit que personne ne devrait avoir l'audace de prétendre pouvoir s'y opposer. Quel trouillard, vraiment. Nous, on veut devenir des Aurors après Poudlard._

_Vraiment! Moi aussi…! Euh je veux dire… Oh zut. _

_Ah oui? Tu veux devenir une Auror? Je croyais, enfin, ton frère m'a dit que tu allais devenir une médicomage? _

_Bon… Et bien, ne lui dis pas… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi cet été et je pense de plus en plus à aller de ce côté. Je veux prendre activement part à ce qui se passe, tenter au moins de changer les choses… _

_C'est tout à ton honneur…_

Il se tait et me fixe avec un nouvel… intérêt? Je ne saurais dire. Ah voilà mon assiette qui arrive. Je m'applique à dévorer le tout avec, je dois l'avouer, un total manque de retenue dû à ma faim. Une fois terminée, je relève le regard vers Black, qui mange pensivement son gâteau au chocolat.

_Donc, tu as obtenu non pas un, mais deux secrets me concernant, alors j'attends le tien!_

Il relève les yeux vers moi et sourit en fouillant dans ses poches. Il en sort un vieux morceau de parchemin jauni et quelque peu chiffonné, qu'il dépose sur la table, avant de se remettre à manger son dessert.

_Qu'est-ce que ce vieux bout de parchemin a à voir avec ton secret? _

_Tout. Et ce secret n'est pas que le mien. C'est aussi celui de James, Remus et Pete. _

_Je ne comprends pas…?_

_Attends, je te montre. _

Il finit sa dernière bouchée, repousse son assiette et sort sa baguette de sa poche. Il la pointe sur le centre du vieux parchemin.

_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Je viens pour parler, mais il me fait signe de me taire et de regarder le parchemin, ce que je fais. Des mots apparaissent sur ce dernier, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? On pouvait maintenant y lire : « Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Parmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups, sont fiers de vous présenter LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR ».

_C'est quoi ces noms débiles? _

_Un peu de respect, de toute façon, crois-moi tu en auras quand tu l'ouvriras…_

_Qui est qui?_

_Moi je suis Patmol, James est Cornedrue, Remus Lunard et Pete Queudver. Et nous nous surnommons entre nous les maraudeurs. _

_Et pourquoi avez-vous choisi ces surnoms-là?_

_Ça, c'est un autre secret, beaucoup trop grand pour toi. Allez, ouvre là à la fin!_

Après m'être promis intérieurement de découvrir le secret de ces surnoms ridicules, j'ouvre la carte du maraudeur. Oh. Par la barbe de Merlin!

_Tu te moques de moi! C'est Poudlard ça!? _

_Attends, ce n'est pas le plus beau…_

Il se penche sur la carte et semble chercher quelque chose, il pointe un truc sur le plan de Poudlard. Je me penche aussi pour regarder un point qui traverse un couloir au sixième étage, avec écrit au-dessus « A. Rusard »…!

_C'est…?_

_Rusard, qui fait sa ronde de surveillance présentement au 6__e__ étage. Et il n'y a pas que lui, regarde, là._

Je suis son doigt pour voir dans un espace rectangulaire écrit « cuisines » deux points où il est écrit « S. Black » et « E. Parker »!

_Il y a tout le monde?!_

_Ouais. Tout le monde, on sait ils sont où à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. On la referme comme ça, regarde._

Il pointe de nouveau sa baguette sur la carte en disant la formule suivante « Méfait accompli ».

_C'est vous qui avez fabriqué cette carte?_

_En effet. _

_C'est de la grande magie!_

_Si tu savais tout ce qu'on peut faire, t'as pas idée._

_On repassera pour la modestie! Mais, wow, je dois avouer que vous avez fait fort! Alors c'est ça le truc, on regarde si la voie est libre et on monte? _

_Tout à fait. Maintenant, tu dois me promettre de ne pas le dire à personne, on ne veut pas que trop de gens soient au courant que l'on sait tout de leurs allées et venues, et s'il fallait que cela tombe entre des mauvaises mains, ou pire, entre les mains d'un prof ou de Rusard… En dehors de nous, il n'y a que toi et Evans qui savez. _

_T'en fais pas, je ne le dis à personne. De toute façon, tu as des secrets à moi et je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite non plus… _

_Bon, alors, c'est réglé. On y va? _

On se rend ainsi sans embûche à la salle commune. Je suis littéralement crevée et j'ai besoin de réfléchir, alors je monte dans mon dortoir en arrivant. Les autres filles dorment déjà lorsque j'arrive. Je me glisse entre les couvertures en soupirant d'aise. Qu'ils sont confortables ces lits! Leur seul défaut, c'est d'être plus petit que le mien, mais bon, tous les lits de la terre sont plus petits que le mien si j'y pense un peu… Mon chat est roulé en boule au bout du lit, il a à peine relevé la tête quand je suis arrivée. Bon, maintenant que je suis bien confortable, je repense aux derniers événements. Je vais au bal avec Sirius!? C'est quand même quelque chose… Mais le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression que plus je le fréquente, plus je l'apprécie, et de moins en moins en ami… Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel, le courant électrique quand il m'a touché le bras, le tremblement difficile à dissimuler dans ma voix… Je dois me rendre à l'évidence qu'il me plaît plus que je le voudrais… Le problème le plus pressant, selon moi, c'est de me maîtriser, car il est hors de question que je me transforme en groupie de Sirius Black à mon tour. En plus de perdre toute dignité, je le perdrais lui également, car il n'a aucun respect pour ces cruches… De toute façon, je dois aussi me préparer mentalement au fait qu'il n'a probablement aucun intérêt de ce genre envers ma personne. Non, mais. C'est Sirius Black, j'ai bien vu les filles avec qui il a eu un semblant de relation, les plus belles de l'école, du niveau d'Evans, pas du mien. Moi, je suis plutôt terne, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, et pas des plus féminines… Devrais-je tenter de m'améliorer sur ce point? Je pourrais emprunter des fringues aux autres filles de mon dortoir de temps en temps…? Ouf. On verra. Pour l'instant, je vais juste tenter de taire mes pensées et de m'endormir, j'ai cours demain matin. Mais, ouah! Cette carte est géniale, je me sens privilégiée de faire partie du secret. Je me demande ce qu'en penseront les autres maraudeurs?


	8. Joie et mise en garde

**Saluuuut! **

**Je vous mets un nouveau chapitre, et étant donné qu'il est très court, je vous en ajoute un deuxième ;)**

**Pour répondre aux reviews: **

**Onyraayoeur: Contente que tu aimes, moi je suis une accro à Sirius Black et l'époque des maraudeurs, je ne lis pratiquement que des fics à ce sujet! Et je vais mettre plus de James et Lily à partir, si je ne me trompe pas, du chapitre 10! J'essaye aussi de mettre plus de James et Sirius, car ils semblent avoir une super complicité :) **

**CFLM angel: Toujours prête pour Sirius, ET COMMENT! hahaha! Et je vais aller voir ce que tu écris aussitôt que j'ai un petit peu de temps! Je viens de recommencer le boulot, les journées sont plus chargées un peu! **

**Kimou: T'en fais pas, tu vas en avoir du Black, du Black et du Black! ;) **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Je me réveille avec l'impression de ne pas avoir tellement dormi, cerveau en ébullition oblige. C'est Joyce qui me secoue sans ménagement, elle est chiante parfois, mais heureusement qu'elle existe, car je ne serais jamais en mesure de me réveiller à l'heure.

_- Bon matin, rayon de soleil!_

_- Mhm?_

_- Allez, on a fini avec la salle de bain, c'est à ton tour, ensuite on descend déjeuner, je vais t'attendre, mais fait ça vite!_

_- Mouais. Okay. _

Je me lève et me dirige vers la douche salvatrice qui va me permettre de me réveiller complètement. Quelque 20 minutes plus tard, je sors de là en étant à peu près présentable. J'ai d'affreux cernes sous les yeux qui trahissent ma courte nuit. Lily et Annah sont déjà descendues, mais Joyce m'attends comme promis, assise sur mon lit à caresser Hermès. Elle lève la tête à mon retour.

_- Ouh là. T'as une sale tête! T'as pas dormi ou quoi?_

_- Bah. Juste une petite insomnie, ça m'arrive de temps en temps. _

On se met en route vers la Grande salle en discutant, en fait, Joyce monologue et je réponds par des oui ou des non, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre et qu'elle tente de m'inclure davantage.

_- Hé, mais, j'y pense? Ta retenue d'hier soir, comment ça s'est passé?_

_- Moins chiant que prévu, et moins long aussi, étant donné que nous étions deux._

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu étais avec Sirius. Vous ne vous êtes pas trop monté la tête?_

_- Non. À vrai dire… Mmmh. Promets-moi de ne pas en faire toute une histoire?_

_- Une histoire de quoi?_

_- Ben, il m'a comme… Euh… C'est-à-dire…_

_- Mais tu vas cracher le morceau oui? Tu m'intrigues de plus en plus!_

_- Il m'a invitée au bal, EN AMI, ne commence pas à te raconter toutes sortes d'histoires là…_

Mouais. Bon, ce n'est pas très honnête de ma part de lui demander cela étant donné que je tente désespérément de ne pas moi-même me raconter d'histoire et fabuler à ce sujet.

_- Tu vas au bal avec Sirius Black!? Wow, tu frappes fort. En ami ou non, tu viens de te mettre sous les projecteurs. Je te suggère de ne pas l'ébruiter trop, ses groupies sont un peu jalouses et pourraient tenter de te mettre hors d'état de nuire. _

_- Ah zut, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu te souviens Malorie Hawkins, de Serdaigle? Quand elle est sortie avec Black elle a reçu du pus de bubobulb explosif dans un cadeau anonyme. La pauvre, elle pensait que ça venait de Black… Elle a été défigurée pendant une semaine… _

_- Exactement, et ce n'est qu'un exemple. Alors, bon. Je suis très contente pour toi, mais sois sur tes gardes, tu sais que tout se sait plutôt rapidement ici. _

_- Mouais… Malheureusement. _

On entre dans la Grande salle pour déjeuner. Je m'assois à la place libre à côté de Potter. Joyce se met à discuter avec animation avec Annah, alors je me tourne vers les maraudeurs. Mis à part Sirius, qui semble très concentré sur son déjeuner, les trois autres me dévisagent avec attention. Potter me donne un coup de coude et se penche vers moi.

_- On sait que tu sais. Tu l'as soudoyé comment Patmol? _

_- Pas de tes oignons, Potter, enlèves ton gros nez de mes affaires._

Il éclate de rire, imité par Lupin. Peter est plus loin et semble n'avoir rien capté, ce qui apparemment le dérange beaucoup.

_- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'apprécie autant, t'as vraiment un sale caractère, Parker! Mais… qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé, de la carte?_

_- Je dois l'admettre, du pur génie._

Il semble satisfait de ma réponse et retourne à son assiette, après avoir fait la bise à Evans, chose qu'il doit faire environ toutes les minutes de la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vouloir dire par « Je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'apprécie autant »? Apprécier dans quel sens? Suis-je encore en train de penser trop et de vouloir tirer les conclusions qui sont à mon avantage? Probablement. Je me sers du porridge et je commence à manger moi aussi. Lupin me sort de mes pensées en m'apostrophant.

_- Eleana? _

_- Oui?_

_- Tu as du mal, toi aussi, avec le devoir d'arithmancie à remettre jeudi matin?_

_- Arf. Ne m'en parle pas. Je bloque littéralement, j'en ai la moitié de fait seulement… _

_- Je me disais qu'on pourrait tenter de combiner nos efforts, demain après Défense contre les forces du mal, peut-être? _

_- Bonne idée, ça ne peut pas faire de mal!_

Je risque un œil vers Sirius, subtilement (enfin, c'est ce que je crois), il est occupé à fixer Remus d'un œil circonspect. Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à son déjeuner, en secouant la tête. J'ai vraiment du mal avec ces histoires de langage non verbal, c'est du chinois pour moi ces idioties…! Lorsque je reviens à moi, tout le monde m'entourant est concentré à écouter ce que dit Lily.

- … _est partie depuis deux jours, il semblerait que son grand frère, qui travaillaient au département des mystères du ministère, a été retrouvé mort... C'était une langue de plomb, ceux qui gardent des secrets magiques important au ministère. En plus de la tragédie de sa mort, on soupçonne que le camp de vous-savez-qui a en sa possession des informations confidentielles du département… _

Et moi qui suis occupée à m'en faire avec mes petits problèmes insipides d'adolescente… Pendant ce temps, dans le vrai monde, les gens se battent tous les jours contre des forces de plus en plus nombreuses et puissantes… Plus ça va, et plus j'aurais à la fois envie d'aller me battre contre les forces du mal et également, j'ai aussi le désir de rester à Poudlard à tout jamais, de me planter la tête dans le sable et de juste tout oublier… Bien sûr, à moins de devenir professeur, et je ne suis pas intéressée par cette carrière, c'est impossible, je vais devoir faire face à cela, et assez rapidement, dans quelques mois…


	9. Un adorable compagnon canin

Ouf. Il était lourd ce cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Notre professeur, un vieil homme sévère nommé Hector Higgins, nous fait travailler vraiment très fort dans les exercices pratiques. Il nous bourre le crâne de sorts défensifs et de protection, nous préparant à sa manière à ce qui nous attend au-dehors. C'est une très bonne chose, cela dit, c'est juste très difficile et éprouvant comme cours, cette année. La journée est étonnamment ensoleillée et chaude, ce qui est plutôt rare pour la saison. Lupin et moi avons donc d'un commun accord décidé de travailler l'arithmancie dans le parc. C'est donc par là que nous marchons présentement, en discutant du cours ardu que l'on vient d'avoir et des derniers événements tragiques liés au frère de la fille de Poufsouffle (une fille de 4e année). On décide finalement de se mettre un peu à l'ombre de ce soleil de fin d'après-midi, sous le saule se trouvant près du lac. On sort nos livres et on discute du travail. C'était une bonne idée, à deux on réussit à avancer beaucoup, heureusement, nous n'avons pas bloqué aux mêmes endroits et on peut ainsi s'entraider. J'ai un moment de distraction et je pars dans mes pensées en regardant vaguement vers le château. Je suis sortie de mon état second par une forme noire qui se détache des pierres grises du château. Qu'est-ce que c'est? La forme court dans le parc. Ah, c'est un chien, un grand chien noir à l'air joyeux. À cet instant, il tourne sa grosse tête dans notre direction et change de direction pour venir vers nous. Je tape sur l'épaule de Remus.

_- Regarde, il y a un chien!_

Il lève la tête brusquement et regarde dans la direction que je lui pointe.

_- Sérieusement? N'importe quoi!_

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?_

Il balaye l'air de sa main en riant et s'adosse à l'arbre en croisant les bras nonchalamment.

_- Non, pour rien. Je connais bien ce cabot. Il erre souvent autour du château._

_- Ah. Pourtant c'est la première fois que je le vois._

Le chien arrive à notre hauteur en jappant joyeusement. Il vient directement vers moi et s'étends à mes côtés, en déposant sa grosse tête sur mes genoux. Je caresse son poil soyeux et m'étonne de sa familiarité à mon égard.

_- Il est toujours comme ça?_

_- Un gros bêta tu veux dire? Oui, il est toujours comme ça._

Le chien lève la tête vers Remus et jappe bruyamment à son égard, comme s'il avait saisi l'insulte. Bon, je divague un peu là, c'est un chien, tout de même.

_- Non, je voulais dire, aussi adorable? Je l'aime bien moi ce chien!_

_- Bien sûr. _

Son regard s'allume quelque peu, comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il ferme ses livres et les mets de côté, avant de s'adosser de nouveau confortablement au tronc du saule.

_- Dis-moi, Eleana, c'est vrai que tu vas au bal avec Sirius?_

La question me prend un peu au dépourvu. Je ne croyais pas que la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour des maraudeurs…

_- Heum. Oui. Il m'a dit que c'était entre copains, alors ben… Pourquoi pas? Tant qu'on ne se prend pas la tête, il y a moyen de passer une soirée tant soit peu agréable. Et je n'ai personne d'autre de toute façon. _

_- Tu crois vraiment que c'est juste ça, entre copains?_

Le chien se relève brusquement et se met à grogner contre Remus.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…?_

Il me contourne et va se planter devant Remus, en approchant son visage vers le sien, toujours en grognant. Remus semble ne pas le craindre le moins du monde, au contraire, il sourit davantage.

_- Arrête, le chien! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?_

_- Il devrait nous laisser travailler, ce cabot, au lieu de venir nous distraire de la sorte, n'est-ce pas le sac à puces? Parce qu'on travaillait bien sagement avant qu'il ne vienne mettre son gros museau dans l'affaire… _

Ce dernier, pour toute réponse, menace de mordre la main de Remus, avant de se retourner et de partir en gambadant, vers le château. C'est moi, ou c'était un brin bizarre tout ça? Lupin peut parler aux chiens maintenant? Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « tu crois vraiment que c'est juste ça? »?

_- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par…_

Il reprend ses livres et recommence à écrire sur son rouleau de parchemin.

_- Rien du tout. On se remet au travail, d'accord?_

Bon. Apparemment, je n'en saurai pas davantage… Aussi bien finir cet horrible travail.


	10. Quidditch et fête d'anniversaire

**Saaaalut!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, personnellement je l'aime bien celui-là, et en plus, il est plutôt long!**

**Merci à CFLM angel et Onyraayoeur pour les reviews, je vous jure, vous faites ma journée quand je vous lis :)**

**D'ailleurs, Onyraayoeur, j'aime aussi beaucoup le concept sournois de Sirius qui va espionner sous sa forme canine, il est plutôt possessif, non?**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et bonne fin de semaine!**

Je ne m'y fais pas. Après 3 ans. Toujours pas. Présentement, j'hyper ventile. Déjà que le Quidditch, c'est très sérieux et c'est devant toute l'école, rajoutez à cela que j'ai très peur de me faire casser quelque chose par ces dégénérés de Serpentards. J'entends à la fois la foule, en bruit de fond, des élèves et professeurs qui montent dans les tribunes, mais également les autres joueurs de mon équipe qui se préparent en discutant avec des voix excitées. Quoi, je suis la seule à avoir la trouille et le trac? Je me suis cachée du côté des douches, je suis assise par terre dans un coin, les genoux remontés contre moi et entourés de mes bras, ma tête se cognant de façon répétée sur le mur derrière moi. Il faut que je tente de me ressaisir, je ne peux juste pas supporter la pression, je déteste ce moment. J'entends quelqu'un entrer dans les douches. Zut, moi qui voulais profiter de quelques précieuses minutes de tranquillité…

_- Eleana?_

Une voix masculine. Bon, évidemment, je suis la seule fille de l'équipe. Je ne réponds pas par contre. Il arrive finalement à ma cachette. C'est Jonathan.

_- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi?_

_- On est dans un pays libre…_

Il se laisse glisser le long du mur avec moi. On reste quelques minutes sans parler avant qu'il ouvre le bal.

_- T'as le trac? _

_- Oui, entre autres. J'ai aussi peur de me faire défigurer par ces cinglés de Serpentards. _

_- Mouais. C'est vrai que ce sont de véritables enragés. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va se concentrer sur le jeu et les battre rapidement. En plus, ton frère et Black sont d'excellents batteurs, ils vont veiller à ce que le cognard ne nous atteigne pas. L'an passé, quand tu l'as reçu, Miguel était blessé et Black devait tout faire seul… _

_- En espérant que ça n'arrive pas encore! T'as raison, c'est surtout le trac. Je déteste ce moment, juste avant d'aller sur le terrain, c'est ce que je trouve le plus difficile dans ce sport._

_- Oui, je te comprends, je déteste ça moi aussi. Heureusement, il ne suffit que d'embarquer sur nos balais pour que ça passe… _

J'approuve de la tête et j'enlève une mèche rebelle qui est sortie de ma tresse pour me tomber devant le visage. Je remarque que ma main tremble un peu. Jonathan la saisit et la serre dans la sienne. C'est… un peu gênant comme moment. Au moins, ça a le mérite de me faire quelque peu oublier mon trac. J'entends les autres l'autre côté nous appeler avec impatience.

_- Bon, ben… Allons-y!_

Je me libère doucement de sa main et me relève. Il me suit jusque dans l'autre pièce où nous attendent les autres.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez tous les deux?_

Mon frère, avec un œil soupçonneux. Je remarque aussi que Sirius semble trouver la question intéressante également. Potter, lui s'en préoccupe comme d'une guigne et c'est lui qui prend la parole avant que j'aie le temps de répondre.

_- On s'en fiche. Allez, fais-nous ton super speech, Parker, on n'attend que ça…! _

Ce dernier décide alors de laisser tomber le morceau, s'il y a quelque chose qu'il aime plus que me faire la morale, c'est bien de faire la morale à toute l'équipe de Quidditch.

_- Bon, alors voilà. Ce sont les Serpentards, tout en muscle, rien en cervelle. On sait qu'ils vont jouer malproprement pour compenser leur grand manque de talent. Black, toi et moi on doit travailler fort à ce que les cognards n'empêchent pas nos poursuiveurs de faire des points ou Potter d'attraper le Vif d'or. _

_-On va leur en mettre plein la gueule, compte sur moi!_

_- J'y compte bien. Eleana, Murray et Thompson, vous allez l'avoir facile. Le gardien de cette équipe est une nouvelle recrue de cette année et c'est un parfait incapable. Alors, effectuez les jeux que l'on a pratiqués et tout ira bien. On va faire de notre mieux pour vous protégez, mais restez tout de même alertes. Potter, eh ben, attrape le Vif, vieux, le plus rapidement possible pour éviter que ça traîne en longueur. Allez, tous, on va foutre la raclée de leur vie à ces Serpentards et on rentre faire la fête! _

On approuve le tout bruyamment. Je me sens rassurée, on a vraiment beaucoup pratiqué et nos chances sont tout à fait raisonnables. Je sens le trac me quitter un peu, remplacé par une douce chaleur et un sentiment d'impatience d'aller sur le terrain. On se regroupe tous en se tenant par les épaules et on se sépare en hurlant comme des hystériques, l'enthousiasme est à son comble, on sort et on se dirige tous vers le terrain. Je grimpe sur mon balai et je monte dans les airs. C'est moi qui suis désignée pour faire la première mise au jeu. Je regarde devant moi. Eurk. C'est cette idiote d'Eleonore Carrel. On a déjà été confrontée dans le passé. On est de la même année, dans un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, on a été placées l'une contre l'autre dans un cours de duel et elle m'avait battue parce qu'elle n'a pas attendu le signal pour attaquer. Cette larve ne m'aura pas deux fois. Les derniers vestiges de trac me quittent pour faire place à une rage grandissante. Le souaffle est lancé, je m'enfonce sur mon balai et je la dépasse aisément, m'emparant du souaffle. Je me retourne vers le but des Serpentards et je m'élance à toute vitesse dans cette direction. Je vois Murray à ma droite, en bonne position pour recevoir une passe, car il est seul. Moi, en revanche, j'ai deux joueurs à mes trousses et l'un deux tentes de me balancer un cognard… Qui est dévié par Sirius vers leur attrapeur. Je me retourne vers Murray et lui fais la passe. Il l'attrape et s'élance vers le but… Il le met dans l'anneau de gauche! Ouh là, ça va chauffer! En effet, les Serpentards commencent déjà à devenir plus agressifs, ils ont définitivement la mèche courte!

Quatre buts plus tard (dont deux réalisés par moi) pour notre équipe, contre trois du côté des Serpentards, c'est la folie furieuse. Mon frère et Black font preuve de toute la bonne volonté du monde, mais ils n'ont pas pu éviter que Thompson soit blessé, il a reçu un cognard de plein fouet sur son côté droit et il s'est cassé une côte. Il est donc maintenant aux bons soins de Pomfresh et nous nous retrouvons un poursuiveur en moins. Bien que Murray et moi soyons tout de même diablement efficaces, il n'est pas évident d'éviter les cognards et le rythme des buts diminue, en fait, on n'en a pas fait de nouveau depuis que Thompson est sorti du jeu. Il serait temps que Potter repère le Vif. Je n'ai pourtant pas le temps de regarder si c'est le cas, je continue mon chemin, je poursuis Carrel qui vient de me voler le souaffle en venant tout simplement se percuter contre moi. Je mets la vitesse au tapis et j'arrive à sa hauteur. Je vois Murray venir se placer de l'autre côté de cette dernière et me faire un clin d'œil. Je suis en train de penser à l'une des stratégies que l'on a vues dans les pratiques lorsque j'entends un tonnerre d'applaudissements et le signal de la fin du match. Potter vient d'attraper le Vif d'or, on l'emporte 200 à 30. Je contourne Carrel et saute dans les bras de Murray en criant (bon, sauter dans les bras, je suis en balai, vous vous imaginez le topo…). Après quelques secondes, on redescend faire de même avec le reste de l'équipe. Je vois du coin de l'œil les Serpentards quitter le terrain en frappant dans tout ce qu'ils trouvent et en s'engueulant entre eux. Pathétique. De retour au vestiaire, l'ambiance est à son comble. Joyce, Lily et Annah arrivent en courant et nous sautent au cou elles aussi. Si l'ambiance à la fête ressemble à ça, on devrait passer une bonne soirée! Les filles quittent pour nous laisser nous changer et nous nettoyer. Je fais comme à mon habitude, j'attends que les autres soient passés à la douche pour y aller quand ils auront quitté. Je sais, on pourrait envier ma situation en pensant que j'ai l'occasion de voir tous ces gars en sous-vêtements. Et bien. Non. Je vais prendre l'air en attendant qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Le fait que mon frère jumeau fasse partie du lot refroidi légèrement, beurk!

Je suis donc là, assise dans l'herbe, adossée à la porte menant aux vestiaires, repensant à notre victoire. J'ai tout de même hâte à ce soir, on ne peut pas souhaiter mieux comme ambiance pour fêter son anniversaire. Et puis bon, c'est la première fois qu'on en fait tout une histoire de cette journée, moi et mon frère on est du style discret et les autres années on n'a jamais eu de grandes célébrations. Pour ma part, c'étaient des soirées pyjamas avec les filles de mon dortoir. Je sais, rien de très excitant. Mon frère je ne sais pas trop. Dans son dortoir, à part lui il y a Murray, et les deux autres sont de tels rats de bibliothèque pas de vie que je ne me souviens même plus de leur nom de famille… Quelqu'un ouvre la porte, résultat, cette inattention de ma part fait en sorte que je me retrouve sur le dos. Sirius se penche au-dessus de moi en riant clairement de ma chute.

_- On quitte, tu as le vestiaire à ta disposition. Ne tarde pas trop à arriver à ta fête! _

Il me contourne et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever et il quitte avec Potter, visiblement le dernier attendant de quitter le vestiaire. Je me déshabille et me dirige vers les douches, savourant ce calme après la tempête. Je remonte ensuite vers le château en sifflotant, ben oui quoi, je suis de bonne humeur, voilà. Lorsque j'arrive finalement dans la salle commune, la fête bat déjà vraisemblablement son plein. Je me faufile subtilement à ma chambre afin de me changer. Quoique, je vois assez mal ce que je pourrais me mettre sur le dos de convenable, je pourrais emprunter un truc à Joyce. Peut-être. Parlant d'elle, cette dernière m'attend dans notre dortoir. Elle est assise sur mon lit, avec une boîte enrubannée sur les genoux.

_- Je sais qu'on est le 16, et que ton anniversaire est le 17, mais tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu attendre. J'ai reçu ce paquet aujourd'hui et je veux te le donner tout de suite! Bon anniversaire! _

Elle me tend la boîte rectangulaire. C'est léger, je le secoue, ça ne fait aucun bruit. Eh ben, aussi bien l'ouvrir dans ce cas. Je détache le ruban et déchire le papier. J'ouvre la boîte… C'est… On dirait une robe. Je la prends et la mets à bout de bras afin de pouvoir voir de quoi elle a l'air. Elle est… Wow, même une fille comme moi ne peut nier qu'elle est magnifique. Elle est turquoise foncée, sans bretelles, très classique, le corsage s'ouvre un peu en une fente, et j'estime qu'elle descend environ à la hauteur des genoux, ou juste au-dessus…

_- Joyce… Elle est…_

_- Je sais! Lorsque je l'ai vu dans le catalogue de Madame Guipure, j'ai toute de suite pensé à toi. Tu l'essayeras demain, et s'il le faut je ferai les ajustements nécessaires. Tu vas être à tomber avec cette robe-là au bal! _

Je remets la robe dans sa boîte et va serrer mon amie dans mes bras en la remerciant. hm. On peut dire que j'ai un peu changé, pour m'emballer pour une robe de la sorte. J'espère qu'elle plaira à Sirius… Oui, je m'assume, je souhaite de plus en plus lui plaire, c'est comme cela. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais lui plaire également ce soir, et ce n'est pas avec mes vêtements informes que j'y parviendrai. Bon, j'ignore ma dignité qui tente de me faire taire et je me lance.

_- Joyce, tu pourrais… Me prêter quelque chose pour ce soir? Je n'ai rien à me mettre de décent et… ben, c'est ma fête… _

_- ENFIN! Ça aura pris 7 ans, mais je n'ai jamais lâché!_

_- Merlin, ce que tu peux être théâtrale, ce n'est pas l'événement de l'année non plus là… _

_- Tais-toi, laisse-moi savourer un peu!_

_- Pas le temps, j'ai bien hâte d'aller assister à MA FÊTE. _

_- Bon, bon, je te déniche quelque chose tout de suite alors, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie!_

Elle va fouiller dans ses tiroirs pendant que je vais de mon côté ranger la robe dans les miens. Elle me déniche finalement des pantalons à pattes d'éléphants en denim bleu foncé, avec une camisole blanche avec trois boutons au niveau de la poitrine, dont Joyce a insisté pour laisser le premier ouvert. Pas mal, ni trop chic ni trop simple. Elle m'enroule une petite écharpe jaune moutarde autour du cou pour la touche finale. Je me maquille les yeux en vitesse et on redescend à la fête. Je repère les gars de l'équipe qui me font signe dans le fond de la pièce. Sirius remplit deux coupes avec ce qui ressemble à de l'hydromel et nous les tend lorsque l'on arrive à sa hauteur. Potter, un bras posé sur les épaules de sa douce, lève son verre solennellement.

_- Bon, habituellement, le discours de félicitations d'après-match est réservé à Parker, mais là, c'est ton anniversaire, alors je vais le faire pour toi. Alors, bravo tout le monde, nous sommes officiellement la meilleure équipe de Poudlard et nous remporterons très certainement la coupe cette année si on continue sur cette voie…_

Il est coupé par mon frère à l'instant.

_- C'est à souhaiter, étant donné que toi et tes potes nous faites perdre la coupe des quatre maisons chaque année depuis qu'on est là! _

On éclate tous de rire. C'est bien vrai, c'est immanquable, les maraudeurs font en sorte qu'elle nous passe sous le nez tous les ans. Ceci dit, c'est majoritairement la faute quasi exclusive de James et Sirius. Je crois qu'à force de traîner avec eux depuis quelque temps, j'en viens à les nommer par leurs prénoms, ça aussi c'est une évolution depuis l'an dernier en ce qui me concerne.

_- Oui, bon. Raison de plus alors de remporter la coupe. Alors, on trinque à la coupe que l'on portera à bout de bras en fin d'année, mais également à l'anniversaire de nos deux jumeaux favoris, qui auront 18 ans dans quelques heures! Santé!_

On entrechoque nos verres et on porte nos coupes à nos lèvres. Sirius se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille de ne pas tout boire d'une traite, même si c'est très bon. Oui, bon. C'est vrai que mes résolutions de sobriétés sont faiblardes lorsque je goûte à un tel nectar.

La fête bat son plein, j'ai descendu quelques coupes, mais je fais bien attention de ne pas boire trop rapidement, sous l'œil de mon coach personnel. D'ailleurs, ce dernier me tire un peu à l'écart de Joyce et Lily à l'instant. Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort un petit écrin noir, qu'il me met dans la main.

_- Joyeux anniversaire, t'es officiellement plus vieille que moi pendant tout un mois. _

_- Ça doit être pour cela que je suis tellement plus mature que toi._

_- C'est ça, berce-toi d'illusions. Allez, ouvre. _

Je le quitte des yeux pour regarder le petit écrin dans ma main. Sirius ne m'a jamais fait de cadeau, c'est une première. Mais bon, on est plus proches qu'on l'était dans le passé. J'ouvre l'écrin, c'est une chaîne très fine, argentée, avec un pendentif, en forme de quoi, on dirait un ange. C'est une femme, vu les formes, avec de grandes ailes de chaque côté de son corps.

_- C'est une Furie, un esprit vengeur dans la mythologie romaine. C'est Remus qui m'a dit que le terme provenait de là, et j'ai tenté d'en trouver un symbole à t'offrir. _

Je suis… sans mots. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là? Je sais bien qu'il m'énerve lorsqu'il me donne ce surnom, mais ce cadeau est tellement… Personnel. Et coûteux, probablement, ça ne semble pas être de la camelote. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et relève finalement les yeux vers lui.

_- Sirius c'est… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…_

Il me sourit un peu, on dirait qu'il est légèrement mal à l'aise lui-même. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux dans une attitude qu'il veut nonchalante, mais son mouvement est un peu trop saccadé pour avoir l'air naturel.

_- Mais… tu l'aimes ou pas?_

_- Bien sûr que je l'aime! C'est le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais reçu! _

_- Ah bon. Tant mieux alors. Laisse-moi te l'attacher. _

Sans rien dire de plus, il prend le bijou et me l'attache sur la nuque, sous mon foulard, pendant que je remonte mes cheveux. Le contact de ses doigts sur ma nuque me fait frissonner, j'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué… Le bijou se perd dans mon corsage et vient se loger naturellement contre ma poitrine. J'aime sentir sa présence si près de mon cœur.

_- Bon, je vais aller nous resservir, je reviens._

Et il part vers l'endroit où se trouve le stock d'alcool, soit la petite table près de la fenêtre. Je retourne rejoindre Joyce et Lily qui sont toujours en grande conversation. En me voyant arriver, elles arrêtent de parler et se tournent vers moi. C'est Lily qui m'adresse la parole.

_- Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?_

_- Il m'a donné un cadeau d'anniversaire. _

Joyce se met une main sur le cœur en faisant un « aaaawwww » attendri. Je hais quand elle fait ça, mais ça semble plus fort qu'elle, alors je passe par-dessus.

_- Et c'est quoi, ce cadeau?_

Je prends la chaîne et la soulève pour montrer le pendentif à mes amies. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sentiment de fierté, ce n'est quand même pas rien, non? Un bijou, à ce que je sache, c'est plutôt personnel comme cadeau. Je leur explique ce que le pendentif représente, avec une petite grimace semi-agacée, semi-content sur les lèvres. Joyce met une main devant sa bouche et ses yeux viennent ronds de surprise. Lily, quant à elle, semble beaucoup moins surprise, étonnamment. Joyce semble revenir de sa surprise et me prend le bijou des mains pour le regarder de plus près.

_- Là, Eleana, tu ne peux plus VRAIMENT nier qu'il n'a aucun intérêt, allez! Et toi Lil, t'en penses quoi?_

Elle prend une gorgée de sa coupe et nous regarde l'air un peu songeur.

_- Dur à dire. Je ne sais pas. Bon, excusez-moi, je vais rejoindre James, à plus tard!_

Et elle se tire. Bon. Joyce lâche mon pendentif en voyant Sirius approcher. Il me tend ma coupe et repart vers Remus immédiatement. Je trinque avec Joyce et je suis tout à mon bonheur. Quelle belle journée, somme toute!

Plus la soirée avance, moins je suis sobre, mais je ne suis aucunement dans l'état que j'étais à la fête chez James. Je suis les judicieux conseils de Sirius, un verre à la fois, ne pas les descendre trop rapidement, et vérifier mon sens de la parole et de l'équilibre assez régulièrement. Ça semblait con au départ comme conseils, mais finalement, ça semble fonctionner. D'ailleurs où il est celui-là? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un petit bout de temps… Ah. Il est dans le coin près du foyer, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec James. Ils sont apparemment occupés à chanter, très faux je sens le besoin de préciser, une chanson que je ne connais pas… D'ailleurs, Sirius semble lui-même ne pas connaître la moitié des paroles, puisqu'il se contente souvent de chanter le dernier mot de chaque vers… Pa-thé-tique. Je me dirige vers le divan pour aller admirer le spectacle à côté de Lily, qui se tord de rire. Elle se tourne vers moi quand je m'assois.

_- C'est épouvantable, quelqu'un devrait intervenir, non?_

_- Je sais pas. J'hésite. Je suis en train de me dire que c'est quelque chose que je pourrai retenir contre lui dans le futur…_

_- C'est cruel, mais légitime. _

_- Vaut mieux prévenir!_

La chanson se termine bruyamment sur un semblant d'opéra vraiment douloureux pour nos tympans. Ensuite, James repère sa douce et vient se laisser tomber lourdement (ouh là, il a abusé plus que moi celui-là!) à sa droite.

_- Alors, ma Lily-jolie, t'as aimé notre chanson? _

_- Comment dire? C'était… _

Je me sens le besoin d'intervenir.

_- Ah, mais laisse-moi trouver les mots pour toi, Lil. C'était tout à fait épouvantable, j'en ai presque les tympans défoncés. _

Je sens le divan s'enfoncer sur ma gauche et Sirius entoure mes épaules de son bras droit.

_- T'exagères, Furie. C'était du grand art. D'ailleurs, James et moi on songe très sérieusement à pousser dans la carrière musicale. N'est-ce pas, James?_

Le principal intéressé cesse de bécoter Lily et se tourne vers son quasi-frère en souriant à pleines dents.

_- Tout à fait. On formerait un duo. On a même trouvé un nom. Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est?_

Lily secoue la tête d'un air désespéré, mais elle a tout de même un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. On peut dire que l'amour la rend vraiment plus tolérante, celle-là.

_- Pas vraiment, mais j'imagine que c'était une question rhétorique. _

_- Tout à fait. On va s'appeler les Aspirateurs! _

Là, c'est à mon tour de m'exprimer.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom de débile profond?_

Sirius me donne une chiquenaude sur l'épaule pour me montrer son désaccord.

_- On a appris ce mot hier, en étude des moldus. Quoique je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce que ça veut dire… Tu t'en souviens toi, James?_

Lily se plaque une main sur le visage en signe de désespoir.

_- C'est un appareil ménager, pour enlever la poussière sur les planchers, bandes d'ignares._

James se tourne vers nous, tout sourire.

_- Ah oui! C'est ça! Bon, n'empêche, ça sonne bien, non? _

Oui, ça sonne drôlement bien, ce qu'ils peuvent être nuls parfois! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'alimenter le feu.

_- Non. C'est nul. Vous devrez retourner à vos premiers plans de carrière. De toute façon, vous chantez tous les deux comme des pieds. Aïe! (Deuxième chiquenaude) Et toi, Black, t'es le pire des deux, bon! _

_- Ah. Cette chère Parker. Toujours là pour briser nos rêves. _

_- Écoute, Potter. Je suis à ta disposition pour ça quand tu veux, ça va me faire plaisir. Vraiment. _

La conversation continue sur cette lancée durant un bout de temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'une blondasse vienne s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius en riant comme une dégénérée. Bon, je me sens de trop, je vais voir où est Joyce. Elle semble en grande discussion avec Remus. Il a l'air tellement fatigué, le pauvre, il a été absent quelques jours cette semaine, il est sorti de l'infirmerie hier soir. Sa santé semble vraiment fragile, c'est triste.

_- Ça va, Remus?_

_- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Je crois bien que je vais monter me coucher. Bonne nuit, Mesdemoiselles. _

Et sur un sourire bienveillant dont lui seul a le secret, il prend l'escalier menant au dortoir. Joyce me sourit à son tour.

_- Tu t'amuses bien, Lea? _

_- Ça dépend. Elle est encore là?_

J'ai dit ça en chuchotant, elle s'avance vers moi d'un air de conspirateur.

_- Qui ça?_

_- La grande blonde trop belle qui était sur les genoux de Sirius à l'instant._

Elle semble couvrir la pièce du regard, par-dessus mon épaule. Puis, elle sourit de satisfaction.

_- Non, il discute avec James et Peter. Je crois que je sais de qui tu parles._

Bien évidemment, on peut toujours compter sur Joyce pour connaître tout le monde et aussi être au courant de tous les potins de l'école.

_- C'est Viviane Summers. C'est son ex-copine. Une 6__e__ année. Ils sont sortis ensemble durant quoi, 5 jours, l'an passé et elle ne décroche tout simplement pas. Elle passe son temps à lui tourner autour en espérant qu'il la reprenne. Et bien, je t'annonce qu'il l'a rembarré une fois de plus… _

Ouf. Soulagement. J'étais en train de me faire tout un scénario. Je n'ai pas encore bien compris s'il m'aime bien en amie ou plus, mais je préfère avoir encore le temps de me torturer avec la question plutôt que le voir dans les bras d'une autre, là, à ma soirée d'anniversaire.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?_

Oh non. C'est la voix de McGonagall. Tous les visages se tournent rapidement vers elle et le silence se fait. Oups. On est dans le pétrin. Impossible de tenter de retraiter vers les dortoirs sans qu'elle nous repère à monter l'escalier…

_- Potter et Black, étant donné que je suis certaine que vous êtes les instigateurs de la soirée, vous allez me ramasser ce fourbi immédiatement. Quant à tous les autres, AU LIT, MAINTENANT! _

Quand McGonagall nous donne des ordres sur ce ton, on obéit, et rapidement. Je dépose ma coupe sur la table la plus proche et je suis les autres qui montent rapidement les escaliers. On va se faire passer un de ces savons lundi matin! Mais bon, si on exclut les récents événements impliquant le professeur de Métamorphose, c'était plutôt une belle journée dans son ensemble. Je me dévêtis, enlève mon pendentif que je déposer sur la commode et entre dans mes couvertures. Hermès vient dormir à côté de ma tête, sur mon oreiller. Ah. Chouette. Je vais passer la matinée à éternuer parce que je vais inhaler les poils de ce sac à puces…


	11. Journée d'anniversaire

**Bonjouuuur!**

**Voilà un petit chapitre! Merci à Lilyyy07 et Kimou pour les reviews! **

**Bonne lecture ;) **

Ouille. Encore un réveil brutal, même s'il me paraît beaucoup moins pire que celui chez Potter. J'éternue. Eh oui, je m'en doutais bien, saleté de chat. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais en ce moment j'ai oublié quelques-unes des raisons du pourquoi.

_- T'es réveillée, Lea?_

_- Moui. Un peu. _

C'est Joyce. Je l'entends se lever de son lit et parcourir la courte distance entre les deux. Elle écarte les rideaux et me pousse pour que je lui fasse de la place entre les couvertures. Elle vient souvent s'incruster comme ça les matins durant le week-end, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

_- Brrr! Il fait froid ce matin, dis donc! _

_- T'avais qu'à ne pas sortir de ton lit._

_- Toi je te jure, c'est toujours une joie le matin! _

_- Eeeeek! Ce plancher est glacial!_

Lily. Apparemment, elle veut se joindre aussi. Elle arrive de mon côté et me pousse au centre pour entrer elle aussi dans les couvertures en frissonnant. Hé, oh! C'est un lit pour une personne, à trois on est drôlement à l'étroit! Je viens pour verbaliser ma pensée, mais je m'arrête en voyant le grand sourire de Lily. C'est bas. Il est très difficile de résister à ce sourire.

_- Bon anniversaire, Eleana! _

_- C'est vrai ça! Bonne fête Lea!_

Je suis prise en sandwich dans un câlin. C'est vrai, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. 18 ans. Tu parles. 18 ans et toujours aussi innocente. Je n'ai même jamais embrassé un garçon. Pathétique. En même temps, me jeter sur le premier venu ne serait pas tellement plus brillant. Là en plus, je suis apparemment entichée de Sirius Black. Non seulement il a mille fois plus d'expérience que moi dans le domaine, mais en plus mes chances sont plutôt nulles. D'ailleurs pourquoi je m'entête à être obsédée par lui? Même s'il était intéressé un peu par moi, je crois que sa relation la plus longue a duré 3 semaines. Un record. C'est ridicule d'être si brillante dans mes cours et aussi désespérément dégénérée du côté sentimental. Je n'y peux rien, pourtant.

_- Bon Anniversaire! Tu veux ouvrir tes cadeaux?_

C'est Annah qui vient s'installer au pied de mon lit. Une douce chaleur parvient peu à peu à nous du centre de la pièce et on sort de dessous les couvertures graduellement.

_- Vous n'avez pas pensé à tout simplement lancer un incendio sur le poêle pour réchauffer la pièce? _

C'est Lily qui daigne lui répondre.

_- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi alerte que toi le matin, apparemment. Bon, amène les cadeaux par ici je vais les passer à Eleana. _

_- D'accord. C'est toute une pile que tu as là, El, plus que l'an dernier. _

Ah oui? Je suis intriguée. Déjà avec le cadeau de Sirius hier soir, je pensais être servie en matière de nouveauté à ce niveau-là. Je déballe d'abord les cadeaux de Lily (une jolie broche) et d'Annah (des lutins de Cornouailles en chocolat, ils viennent d'ailleurs de s'échapper de la boîte et ils volent maintenant partout dans la pièce, c'est malin! Il faut vraisemblablement les attraper pour les manger). Ensuite, j'ouvre celui de Miguel, un livre sur les Harpies de Holyhead, mon équipe de Quidditch préférée, avec en prime un t-shirt à leur effigie (vert foncé, avec une serre dorée sur la poitrine), wow, je vais devoir aller le remercier, c'est un très beau cadeau. Cela dit, c'est drôle, je lui ai offert moi-même un livre sur l'histoire de ces perdants de Canons de Chudley, allez savoir pourquoi il les aime, leur dernière victoire remonte au siècle dernier… Ah tiens, il y a un message avec le cadeau : « _Ces Harpies sont vraiment des folles furieuses. Cependant, il y a dans ce livre quelques feintes intéressantes à réaliser par des filles que tu pourrais tester sur le terrain. — Miguel ». _Bon, apparemment il l'a lu. Tout à fait son genre. Bon, je n'ai rien à dire j'ai fait la même chose de mon côté avec le sien. Parfois, dans des moments comme celui-là, je me dis que c'est évident que nous sommes des jumeaux. Parce que nous ne sommes pas identiques, pas du tout. Il est plus grand que moi, pour commencer, et ses yeux sont aussi verts que les miens sont noisette. Le seul truc que l'on a en commun, c'est la couleur de nos cheveux.

Bon, je retourne à mon déballage de présents. Je choisis le plus volumineux dans ce qu'il reste, en plus il pèse une tonne. C'est de mes parents, un énorme livre sur la médecine sorcière. hm. Je vais devoir me décider rapidement à ce propos, plus j'attends et pire ça va être… Il reste trois cadeaux, de qui ça peut provenir? J'en prends un au hasard et déchire l'emballage. C'est une grande plume blanche, elle vient avec un petit mot. « _Je lui ai jeté un sort, elle écrit ce qu'elle entend lorsqu'on l'active, en frappant trois petits coups avec sur le papier. Tu fais de même pour la désactiver. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait te permettre de dormir un peu pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie! – Remus ». _Eh ben. Remus m'a offert un cadeau, c'est gentil! En plus, c'est des plus ingénieux, ce truc, écouter le professeur Binns est la chose la plus difficile au monde. Je prends l'avant-dernier cadeau et je l'ouvre. C'est une boite de bois. Intriguée, je regarde à l'intérieur. Elle contient des fioles fixées par un ruban. Il y en a 6 au total. La couleur dégoutante me rappelle quelque chose. Il y a également une note à l'intérieur. Je la déplie et lit le message qu'elle contient « _Pour que dans les prochaines occasions, tu ne me voles pas les miennes, je t'en ai concocté plusieurs doses! –James. ». _Ah! Je sais ce que c'est, c'est des fioles de potion pour combattre la gueule de bois! Chic de sa part, ça peut toujours servir! En fait, je devrais peut-être en avaler une dès maintenant. Finalement, dans le dernier paquet, enveloppé dans la _Gazette du sorcier _du mois passé, 2 choco-grenouilles, signés Peter. Il n'en a sûrement rien à faire de moi, mais comme d'habitude, il fait comme les trois autres. He ben. Je dois en comprendre que je fais réellement partie des intimes des maraudeurs? Je l'avoue, ça me fait une fleur. D'ailleurs, Joyce est un peu jalouse, je le vois par son petit air pincé, ça lui passera. Bon, allez, j'ai la dalle, moi. Je descends petit-déjeuner et par le fait même, remercier les personnes concernées pour les cadeaux. D'ailleurs, je passerai par la volière ensuite pour envoyer un hibou à mes parents.


	12. Merdier sentimental

**Saaaaalut! Je vous préviens, ce chapitre ne sera certainement pas votre préféré! Mais bon, dans la vie, tout ne va pas toujours comme on voudrait, hein? Et bien c'est aussi le cas dans ce chapitre. **

**Merci à Onyraayoeur pour sa review, d'ailleurs, il y a un relâchement un peu à ce niveau, j'les aime moi, vos reviews, n'hésitez-pas à m'en laisser! **

**Et oui, Onyraayoeur, les sorciers sont flemmards, mais il faut se dire qu'avec le pouvoir qu'ils ont, on le serait également, c'est dans la nature humaine, non? Et pour ta question, je vais aller plus loin que la fin de l'année de Poudlard, je devrais écrire au moins quelques chapitres post-Poudlard... ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! **

Hé ben. Apparemment, j'ai battu des records en termes de nullité. Au niveau sentimental, encore une fois, je ne vaux pas cher. Jonathan. Je croyais qu'il en pinçait pour moi. En fait, j'étais TELLEMENT loin du compte. Suivant les brillants (sarcastiquement parlant) conseils de Joyce, j'ai décidé de le prendre à part afin de tenter de voir s'il m'aimait bien ou pas, et si oui, tenter très poliment de l'en dissuader. Je m'étais préparé tout un discours à propos du fait qu'il est « tellement bien comme garçon, mais que je suis amoureuse d'un autre », bien sûr, en gardant ce dernier dans l'anonymat. Je ne suis pas folle non plus. Maintenant que j'y repense, je me demande si je dois en rire ou être vexée. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains (quoique j'aurais pu le saisir avec mon petit doigt tellement il ne pèse pas lourd dans mon cas) et je l'ai invité à venir faire une promenade dans la cour de la tour de l'horloge. J'aime bien aller marcher de ce côté parfois, sur le pont de bois suspendu (à l'aide de magie, apparemment, car j'ignore comment ce tas de débris chambranlant pourrait tenir le coup sans…). Et, je ne sais ce qui m'a prise, je lui ai demandé de but en blanc s'il était amoureux de moi. Je sais, il faut être un peu cinglé. Seulement, c'est peut-être parce que je l'ai toujours vu comme un ami et que je n'éprouve pas de sentiments à son égard. En revanche, lorsqu'il est question de Sirius, je pense que je préférerais encore le sortilège _Doloris_ plutôt que de le confronter à ce même sujet.

Eh bien, la réaction de Jonathan a été, quelque peu… inattendue. En effet, il a éclaté de rire. J'étais tellement mortifiée, que j'ai tourné les talons et que j'ai marché rapidement en sens contraire. Il a arrêté de rire et m'a poursuivie. Il m'a tirée par le bras pour me ramener à lui en s'excusant. Il avait l'air sincère alors je l'ai suivi, mais sans quitter des yeux mes chaussures. Et la BAM! Cette confession, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi, car il ne pouvait imaginer être amoureux d'une fille dans mon genre. Eh ben, non. En fait, il m'aime VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP. À ce qu'il dit. Il adore vraiment passer du temps avec moi. Moi et mon frère, on est apparemment ses meilleurs amis, selon lui. Seulement, voilà. Il n'aime pas les filles. Dans tous les cas, pas de cette manière. Il aimerait, pourtant, de tout son être. En fait, il adore les filles, il aime les fréquenter. Mais il ne nourrit pas de sentiments amoureux envers elles. Il aime les garçons.

Celle-là, je ne l'ai pas entendu souvent dans ma vie. Une fois revenue de ma surprise, je me dis que c'est pas plus mal. Il m'aime beaucoup, mais pas de cette manière-là. C'est ce que je voulais au bout du compte, non? Il n'y a que mon frère qui sait, et Jonathan m'a demandé également de le garder pour moi. Je n'y vois vraiment aucun inconvénient. Alors, une fois que l'on sait cela, notre relation est devenue cent fois plus détendue. Je me suis rapprochée de lui vraiment beaucoup. Il est même devenu en quelque sorte mon confident. Il sait, pour Sirius. Il m'aide souvent à tenter de « décortiquer les signes » comme on appelle ça. Bon, il est aussi nul que moi là-dessus apparemment, à voir l'évolution de sa propre histoire avec Derek, un Poufsouffle de 7e année qu'il soupçonne d'être gai lui aussi. Il le trouvait vraiment à son goût, déjà, mais il n'est sûr de rien en ce qui concerne son orientation. Et ce n'est pas le genre de truc que tu demandes de but en blanc. On parle aussi du bal d'hiver, qui va se passer dans deux semaines.

Il y a des rumeurs dans le château à mon propos, Joyce me l'a annoncée ce matin. C'est nouveau pour moi, habituellement je passe plutôt inaperçue. On dit que je sors avec Jonathan. C'est légitime, on est toujours ensemble ces jours-ci, mais je vais quand même passer le message que c'est des foutaises. Je ne voudrais pas que certaines personnes croient cela… C'est en ayant cela en tête que je me dirige vers mon cours d'arithmancie. J'entre dans la classe et prends ma place habituelle aux côtés de Remus. Je suis en avance, l'enseignant n'est pas encore là, et la classe est à moitié remplie. Remus remplace son salut habituel par une question.

_C'est vrai, que tu sors avec Jonathan Murray? _

_Bon, cette rumeur s'est déjà rendue à vous, alors. _

_C'est donc juste une rumeur? _

_Bien sûr! Si je sortais avec Jonathan, je vous l'aurais dit. _

_Ah. Pourtant vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, ces dernières semaines. On te voit presque plus. _

_Je sais. C'est vrai, c'est tout simple, on a mis les choses au clair sur notre relation. C'est-à-dire rien de plus qu'une grande amitié. Depuis ce temps, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble sans malaise. _

_Je vois… _

Il semble soucieux tout d'un coup.

_Quoi, tu croyais vraiment que je sortais avec lui?_

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner du crédit aux rumeurs, mais celle-là, on a trouvé qu'elle était très défendable. _

Là, je m'inquiète un peu. Un tout petit peu.

_Qui ça, on?_

_Ben, c'est Sirius qui nous l'a rapporté, ce matin. _

_Il avait l'air d'y croire?_

_Assez, oui. _

Je tente de me ressaisir, de toute façon, Remus va lui rapporter que c'est faux, tout va bien aller. Je tente de faire comme si ça ne me faisait rien et j'oriente la conversation sur un autre sujet, moins glissant. Une fois le cours terminé, je remonte à la salle commune, pour aller rejoindre Joyce afin de descendre dîner avec elle. James et Peter sont là, mais aucune trace de Sirius. Il devait avoir faim et être descendu plus tôt. Je descends dîner avec Joyce en discutant de l'absurdité des rumeurs courant dans cette école. Je m'arrête nette en arrivant devant les portes de la Grande Salle. J'avais raison. Sirius est descendue plus tôt. Mais il n'est pas entré dans la Grande Salle encore. Il est présentement dos à moi, occupé à embrasser furieusement une fille, je ne vois pas qui c'est, parce qu'elle est derrière lui. Je suis complètement figée sur place. Pétrifiée. Joyce est la première à réagir.

_Hé, oh! Trouvez-vous une chambre! _

Sirius se retourne brusquement, le sourire aux lèvres, vers Joyce. Puis, il pose les yeux sur moi. Il a au moins la décence de se départir de son sourire en me voyant l'air. Je le hais, présentement, je lui lancerais un sort impardonnable. Ah. Je semble reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. J'utilise l'occasion pour déguerpir et en vitesse. Je remonte les escaliers au pas de course, tant pis pour le dîner, de toute façon j'ai la nausée. Je croise les maraudeurs qui descendent un escalier en discutant bruyamment. D'ailleurs, je les reconnais surtout à leurs voix, car j'ai un écran embrouillé devant les yeux actuellement. J'entends qu'on monte les escaliers également derrière moi.

_Lea, attends-moi!_

Je ne ralentis pas, pourtant. Mon objectif est le dortoir et rien ne va m'arrêter. Les voix des maraudeurs ont cessé à l'instant où j'arrive à la même volée de marche qu'eux.

_Eleana? Qu'est-ce que…_

C'est Lupin. Pourtant je ne réponds pas. J'ai trop peur du son de ma propre voix présentement. Je passe à travers eux sans les regarder et je continue ma route. J'entends Joyce faire de même et lancer un commentaire en passant à côté des maraudeurs.

_C'est vraiment un crétin fini, votre ami! _

Bon, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter. Mais actuellement, je m'en fiche. Elle me rattrape une fois que j'arrive au tableau de la grosse dame. Elle me prend par le bras et donne le mot de passe au tableau, qui s'ouvre pour nous laisser entrer dans la salle commune. Je monte directement au dortoir, heureuse que ce soit l'heure du dîner et que, par conséquent, il n'y ait personne d'autre que nous. Enfin, mon but, ma chambre. Là où personne ne peut m'atteindre. Joyce ne dit rien, elle vient me prendre dans ses bras, tout simplement. C'était le moment que j'attendais avant de complètement lâcher prise. Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant pleuré depuis la mort de ma grand-mère. Pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'i faire. Et ça fait du bien. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps ça dure. Je finis cependant par me calmer assez pour pouvoir parler. Je m'assois sur mon lit, prends Hermès sur mes genoux et le caresse machinalement. Joyce prend place à côté de moi. Elle ne dit rien, elle attend que je parle la première.

_C'est toujours comme ça?_

_L'amour, tu veux dire? _

_Oui…_

_J'aimerais te dire que non, mais c'est le cas la plupart du temps... Ça fait sacrément mal._

_Pourquoi on s'entête alors? _

_Dur à dire. Je pense que c'est parce que l'on doit croire, en notre for intérieur, que quelque part… ça en vaut la peine. _

_hm. Je me demande si ça ne rend pas un peu con, aussi. Je veux dire, un instant j'y ai presque cru. _

_Je ne comprends tout simplement pas. J'y ai cru, moi aussi. Et j'ai habituellement raison sur ce genre de truc… Quel connard ce Black. _

_Bah. Pas vraiment. Il ne m'a jamais rien promis, c'est nous qui nous sommes fait des idées à son sujet. Il est juste fidèle à lui-même. Mais j'y pense. Tu n'as pas dîné, toi non plus. Tu dois avoir faim. _

_Bof. Pas tant que ça. Ah! Tient, je viens de me rappeler, j'ai une boîte de chocolats. C'est le cadeau de Noël pour Lily, mais j'en ai acheté deux parce qu'ils avaient l'air trop succulents. On pourrait manger ça. En plus, je ne connais pas de meilleur réconfort que le chocolat. Attends-moi ici. _

Lily et Annah entrent alors dans la pièce. Lily vient directement me serrer dans ses bras.

_Remus nous a dit que tu avais besoin de tes amies. Il ne nous a pas dit pourquoi par contre. C'est quoi le problème?_

Joyce revient avec le chocolat à cet instant. Elle ouvre la boîte sur le lit et on pige dedans tour à tour. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à Lily. C'est Joyce qui décide de le faire à ma place.

_Le problème, c'est ce grand imbécile de Sirius Black. On l'a surpris en position gênante avec une fille tout à l'heure. _

Lily a l'air réellement surpris de cette révélation.

_Quoi? T'es certaine de ce que tu as vu?_

_Tout à fait. Ce n'était pas très subtil. _

Lily vient pour rétorquer de nouveau, mais je lui coupe la parole à ce moment.

_On peut changer de sujet, merci. _

Elle acquiesce et elle vient nous rejoindre sur mon lit, avec Annah. On parle de tout et de rien en se goinfrant de chocolat. Cela suffirait presque à me faire oublier ma peine. Presque.


	13. Troc de secrets, pt 2

**Bonjouuuuur!**

**Merci pour vos reviews! Je sais que ça nous dis pas toujours de prendre la peine d'en laisser (moi-même j'le fais pas toujours) mais ça fait TELLEMENT plaisir de vous lire! **

**Carline: La jalousie hein, ça provoque des réactions pas toujours très réfléchies...! **

**E: Merci! Voilà le prochain chapitre!**

**Onyraayoeur: La réconciliation arrive dès maintenant hihi! Et oui, la période post-Poudlard, comme on s'en doute, est moins rose... On sait comment vont finir Black, Potter et Lily... :(**

**Choupinette: Merci! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite :)**

**Mougalouk: En effet, il va se rendre compte de sa bêtise, comme tu t'en doutes hihi! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Dans les jours suivants, je m'applique de mon mieux à éviter Sirius. Loin de moi l'envie, de toute façon, de le recroiser avec la fille anonyme (car je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder qui c'est). Je ne m'assois plus avec les maraudeurs pour les repas, je m'assois plus loin, avec les filles. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps entre la bibliothèque et mon dortoir. Je suis plutôt douée, ça fait une semaine que ça dure. Bon, il est moins évident d'éviter Black lors des pratiques de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais on ne perd pas de temps à parler de toute façon durant ce temps. Il ne cherche pas à le faire non plus, apparemment. Cela dit, selon Joyce, il ne semble pas avoir de copine. Elle dit qu'elle ne l'a pas revu avec celle qu'elle surnomme affectueusement « cette salope de Serdaigle ». Jonathan m'a demandé si je voulais bien l'accompagner au bal d'hiver. Je trouve l'idée très bonne, cependant, bien que cela me déplaise vraiment beaucoup, il faudrait que j'en fasse part à Sirius, car, après tout, j'étais supposée au départ y aller avec lui. Je repousse le moment depuis trois bons jours.

Là maintenant, je suis assise justement derrière lui, en Métamorphose. Je vais devoir y faire face un jour ou l'autre. Je repense à la fois où nous avions échangé des messages, dans ce même cours. C'était drôle et anodin, ça me manque. Tiens, je pourrais lui envoyer un message pour le voir seul à seul après la classe… Je prends un papier et je trempe ma plume dans l'encre.

J'aurais à te parler. Après le cours, t'aurais quelques minutes?

Je vérifie que McGonagall est occupée à écrire de la théorie au tableau, et j'ensorcelle le papier qui s'envole et se dépose devant lui, sur son bureau. Je le vois le prendre et le déplier, puis me le renvoyer pas longtemps après.

D'accord.

On peut dire qu'il a déjà été plus loquace. Mais bon, au moins, il m'a répondu. Je suis semi-attentive pendant ce qui reste du cours et la cloche sonne finalement. Mon cœur fait un grand bond. On se lève et on sort. Il vient vers moi, avec un air sérieux.

_On va où? _

_On va trouver une salle de classe vide, viens. _

Il me suit dans le couloir et nous trouvons une classe déserte pas très loin. Il entre et va s'asseoir sur un bureau, en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Bon. Je dois garder mon calme. Ça va bien se passer…

_Euh. Tu sais, pour le bal. _

_Oui?_

_Eh bien, j'ai pensé, étant donné qu'on… Tu sais. J'ai pensé que je devrais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être. _

Il lève un sourcil et prend un air soupçonneux suite à ces paroles. Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

_Avec qui, par exemple?_

_Ben… Jonathan Murray m'a offert de m'accompagner. _

_Murray, hein? Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux. _

_Quoi? Mais pas du tout, c'était de fausses rumeurs! _

_Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas croire que vous êtes ensemble._

Aïe. Il ne me vient même pas à l'idée de juste lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regarde. J'ai vraiment besoin qu'il sache qu'il ne se passe rien entre moi et Jonathan. Mais, voilà, Jonathan m'a demandé de ne pas le dire à quiconque. Bon. Je suis mal, là. Je ne veux absolument pas que Sirius croit que je suis avec lui (malgré tout), mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Quelle impasse! Ah tiens, je repense à la carte du maraudeur. Un trop grand secret doit être égalé par un autre secret pour obliger la personne à ne pas le dire…

_C'est un grand secret. Je te le dirai seulement si tu m'en donnes un gros toi aussi. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas tenté de le divulguer. C'est comme toi avec la carte, ce n'est pas mon secret. _

Il semble pensif. Il doit peser le pour et le contre. Puis il repose les yeux sur moi et les plisse légèrement.

_À quel point c'est gros?_

_Je ne peux ABSOLUMENT pas me permettre que ça s'ébruite. Pas du tout. C'est aussi gros que la carte du maraudeur. _

C'est vrai quoi. Jonathan a le droit de choisir le moment où les gens seront au courant. Et s'il décide de ne jamais le révéler, c'est triste, mais ça reste son affaire. Sirius sourit brusquement, et se lève de son siège.

_D'accord. Voyons si ton secret peut battre le mien._

Il va vers le corridor, regarde des deux côtés, puis referme la porte. Il revient devant moi avec un sourire en coin. Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se transforme en chien. EN CHIEN!? Plus surprenant encore, c'est ce même chien qui est venu nous déranger dans nos devoirs, moi et Remus, au parc. Il ne prend que quelques secondes avant de se retransformer. J'en suis sans voix. En fait, je me demande s'il est possible de faire un arrêt cardiaque à mon âge, car que je crois que j'ai bien faillit en faire un… Il me sourit malicieusement en me voyant l'air.

_Calme-toi Parker, n'en fait pas un infarctus!_

_T'es un… un… Animagus?_

_Ouais. Alors, chose promise, chose due, à ton tour._

Je mets tout de même quelques minutes à revenir à moi. Ce n'est pas rien. Je savais qu'il était un brillant sorcier, mais là! Ça dépasse tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Bon, il a mérité amplement mon secret.

_Jonathan. Il n'aime pas les filles, pas du tout. Il préfère… Les garçons… _

Sirius ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

_Oh. Oh! Alors il… Tu… Vous? _

_Je te l'ai dit. C'était de stupides rumeurs. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. On est de très bons amis, c'est tout. _

Il recule et retourne s'asseoir sur le bureau, semblant repenser à mes paroles. Je fais de même, de mon côté. Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas que Sirius ait la capacité de se transformer en animagus. Mon devoir portant sur les animagi me revient soudainement en mémoire.

_Tu n'es certainement pas déclaré, en tant qu'animagus?_

Il relève les yeux vers moi, reformant son petit sourire en coin.

_Nah. _

_Si ça venait à se savoir… Tu pourrais aller à Azkaban!_

_Je sais. Tu ne le diras pas, si?_

_Non, bien sûr que non!_

_Alors, c'est réglé._

_Qui d'autre le sait? _

_Remus, James et Pete. Bon, assez de questions, un secret contre un autre, je ne vais quand même pas épuiser mon stock de secrets avec toi aujourd'hui! _

_C'est vrai. Tu devrais en garder pour la prochaine fois. _

_La prochaine fois?_

_Ben. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on marchande des secrets non? Ça semble être plus ou moins… Notre truc._

Il sourit davantage à cette idée.

_Notre truc… Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Et pour répondre à la raison première de notre venue, c'est non._

_Non?_

_Non. Non je ne souhaite pas que tu ailles au bal d'hiver avec Murray. Gai ou pas. On avait prévu aller s'amuser là-bas ensemble toi et moi, et maintenant qu'on semble être revenu à des rapports civilisés, et bien, pour ma part je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait pas s'y rendre tous les deux comme prévu. _

Ouh là. Entend-il le battement super accéléré de mon cœur? J'espère que non, car moi je ne pourrais pas en être davantage consciente qu'en ce moment. Il me sort de mes pensées.

_Alors?_

_Ben. C'est vrai. Tu as raison. _

_Super. Bon, on va dîner, je crève la dalle actuellement. Se transformer, ça donne faim!_

Je le suis à la Grande salle. Tout à mon bonheur que l'on soit revenus en de bons termes. À défaut de plus, je l'apprécie vraiment, comme ami. Je vais devoir raconter cela à Jonathan et lui dire que je n'irai pas au bal avec lui. Il est plutôt beau et populaire, il va trouver facilement un remplacement.


	14. Bal d'hiver

**Saaalut! **

**Eh oui, je vous donne déjà le chapitre suivant, que voulez-vous, je me sens généreuse! (Et bon, j'aime bien ce chapitre hihi!)**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**Loudee: L'amour, c'est rarement simple! Et le pire c'est que la plupart du temps, c'est nous qui faisons en sorte de le compliquer encore plus...!**

**Onyraayoeur: J'aime bien que Sirius sorte du placard en tant qu'animagus, il doit être bien en confiance pour se dévoiler autant! **

**Sur ce, voici le Bal d'hiver, bonne lecture ;) **

Mes relations sont redevenues tout à fait de nature cordiale avec Sirius, de même que, par extension, avec toute la clique. Quand je ne passais pas mon temps à réviser pour les examens à la bibliothèque, sous le regard sévère de Mme Pince, je passais somme toute la plupart de mes temps libres avec eux. Les examens sont maintenant choses du passé, heureusement. Là, maintenant, je suis occupée, avec Joyce et les autres filles de mon dortoir, à me préparer pour le bal. Mouais, bon. Me préparer est un bien grand mot. On pourrait plutôt dire que je me laisse docilement préparer par les autres filles. Tout ce que j'ai fait par moi-même, c'est d'enfiler la robe (et là encore, j'ai eu besoin d'assistance pour remonter la fermeture éclair) et de mettre mon pendentif, qui, comme à son habitude, va se perdre dans mon corsage. Ensuite, Lily s'est occupée de mes cheveux, qu'elle a remontés et a décorés d'un lys blanc, Joyce s'est occupée de mon maquillage (et là, elle a mis le paquet, yeux charbonneux et rouge à lèvres en prime, c'est à peine si je me reconnais, mais bon, c'est joli) et Annah m'a prêté des bijoux et des chaussures (des talons hauts noirs, classiques, mais hauts, très haut, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas me casser la figure). Pour ce qui est des bijoux, elle m'a prêté un rang de perles, avec bracelet assorti. Je dois dire que j'aime bien le résultat. J'ai bien hâte de voir de quoi aura l'air Sirius. Il est tellement à tomber au quotidien que juste l'imaginer en tenue de soirée j'en ai des bouffées de chaleur. Joyce achève elle-même de se préparer. Elle porte une jolie robe bleu ciel, qui fait ressortir ses yeux, de même que ses cheveux roux. Elle aura attendu la veille du bal pour me confesser qu'elle y va avec mon frère jumeau. hm. Ça m'agace, mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'ai pas vu venir du tout, ce serait un mensonge. Je connais assez mon grand dadais de frère pour savoir qu'il en pince au moins un peu pour Joyce depuis un bon bout de temps. Il semble juste ne pas tellement être meilleur que moi dans ces histoires. Lily y va avec James, évidemment, d'ailleurs elle est tellement belle dans cette robe vert émeraude que j'en viens à me demander pourquoi on doit se donner tant d'efforts tant c'est naturel chez elle. Bon, il ne faut pas se comparer, apparemment, n'empêche, elle est vraiment chiante. Et Annah n'est pas en reste, avec sa robe rouge style femme fatale. Elle accompagne Remus, et elle en est très contente, je crois qu'elle l'aime bien. Cependant, Remus ne démontre pas un intérêt particulier. En fait, j'y pense, je ne l'ai jamais vu réellement aller vers une fille avec des intentions de ce genre. Il est peut-être tout simplement timide… Qui sait. Et puis, avec la santé fragile qu'il a, il ne veut peut-être tout simplement pas s'impliquer…

Bon, les filles semblent prêtes, on descend rejoindre nos cavaliers dans la salle commune. Ouh là. J'ai autant le trac qu'avant d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mes mains sont moites, et j'ai la très désagréable impression de tomber en chute libre tout en restant bien immobile. Je hais mon corps en cet instant. Bon, les filles ouvrent la marche. Je cesse de m'en faire et me concentre sur la seule chose qui a réellement de l'importance, actuellement, c'est-à-dire ne pas me casser la figure dans les escaliers. Avec les talons hauts, ce ne sera pas chose facile. On sort de la chambre et je tente de rester concentrée sur mes pieds, mais je n'y peux rien, aussitôt que l'on commence à descendre les escaliers, je jette un coup d'œil vers la salle commune. Il est là, avec les autres. Oh. Merlin. Il est tellement beau dans son habit de soirée que je dois redoubler de concentration pour non seulement ne pas tomber, mais également arrêter le tremblement incontrôlable de mes genoux. Il est resté classique, avec sa robe de soirée noire, chemise blanche et nœud papillon noir. Pas comme James, qui lui a cru bon de mettre un habit de soirée bleu flamboyant avec des tonnes de froufrous de dentelles et un nœud papillon criard. Je retourne à Sirius, il me regarde aussi, l'air sérieux. hm. Je me demande s'il va encore me faire des commentaires désobligeants sur le fait que j'ai l'air d'une fille… On arrive finalement en bas et il vient vers moi, sans se départir de son air sérieux.

_Salut. Euh. T'es… _

_Je sais. J'ai l'air d'une fille._

_Non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Tu es vraiment belle, voilà. _

Je suis un peu sous le choc. Un compliment tient donc. Peut-être qu'il dit juste ça pour être poli, mais ça me plaît de penser que non. Cependant, je réfrène mon imagination, depuis la semaine dernière, ne voulant aucunement me retrouver à me faire de faux espoirs comme avant, c'est trop douloureux.

_T'es pas mal toi aussi…_

Il me sourit en me tendant une boîte contenant une fleur blanche à mettre au poignet. Je l'enfile en le remerciant et nous descendons vers la Grande salle, où se tient le bal. En chemin, James vient me donner un coup de coude pour attirer mon attention.

_Et puis, Parker? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon habit de soirée?_

_C'est hideux. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots!_

Lily éclate de rire et vient me prendre par le bras.

_Je sais! Je lui ai dit de ne pas mettre ce truc horrible, mais tu sais comment il est, il veut tellement attirer l'attention!_

Le principal intéressé se rapproche de Sirius et passe son bras sur ses épaules en marchant.

_Tu vois, Sirius, je te l'avais dit. Elles sont gentilles et tout, mais elles n'ont vraiment aucun goût!_

Avant que Sirius n'ait le temps de répondre, je lui coupe la parole.

_Oui, James, tu as bien raison. On n'a aucun goût. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait que Lily sorte avec toi?_

Sirius et Lily éclatent de rire en cœur. James lui, me donne une chiquenaude amicale sur le bras. Sirius me prend par la taille à ce moment.

_Même pour toi, Eleana, c'était bas. Tu devrais t'excuser. _

_Ah. Bon. D'accord, si tu insistes. James, je te demande pardon. Je ne pourrai jamais dire franchement que j'aime ton habit de soirée, mais par contre je peux convenir que Lily aurait pu tomber sur pire._

_Sur pire, peut-être, mais elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux! _

Et sur ce, il relâche Sirius et va embrasser sa belle, ce qui stoppe leur progression et fait en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent loin derrière nous lors de notre entrée dans la Grande salle. Sirius n'a pour sa part pas enlevé sa main de ma taille. hm. Je suis distraite de mes pensées par le spectacle de la Grande salle. WOW. Ils y ont mis le paquet. Il y a un faible éclairage bleuté qui illumine la salle. Le plafond magique, à l'image de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, projette une illusion de neige tout à fait appropriée à l'ambiance. Il y a des tables placées le long des murs éclairées par des chandelles à la lueur bleue entourant une large piste de danse. Hagrid a installé les grands sapins habituels pour Noël, et ils ont subi un enchantement pour sembler givrés, de même que les décorations les constituants. Je sens la main de Sirius quitter ma taille et me prendre le coude pour m'entraîner vers une table où s'installe la bande. Peter y est déjà et nous fait de grands signes. Il y est assis avec une petite brunette, une Poufsouffle de 5e année, si je ne me trompe pas. Pas très jolie, mais pas moche non plus. On prend place autour de la table avec eux, mais aussi Lily et James et Remus et Annah. Joyce est allée s'asseoir à la table voisine avec mon frère et ses amis. Jonathan y est, d'ailleurs, avec Viviane Summers, ah. Ma préférée. Il me salue en souriant, je lui retourne les salutations à mon tour. Après le discours de Dumbledore, qui consistait en « Éclatez-vous bien! », les musiciens prennent place sur la scène aménagée à l'endroit surélevé où trône habituellement la table des professeurs. Le groupe n'est nul autre que les _Immortals, _c'est-à-dire le groupe de vampires duquel moi et Joyce on est des fans fidèles depuis maintenant cinq longues années. On a une affiche du chanteur, Dimitrius, trônant entre nos deux lits au dortoir. Merlin, je ne peux pas croire qu'ils sont ici, en chair et en os! Je me tourne vers Joyce à l'autre table, en fait, elle se trouve juste dans mon dos. Elle s'est tournée en même temps, l'air hystérique (j'ai probablement le même air) vers moi.

_Alors, voilà le plan. On enlève ces satanées chaussures et on va devant la scène, en jetant des sorts à tous ceux qui se mettent dans notre chemin?_

_Je suis d'accord pour la première partie de ton plan. Seulement, on a laissé nos baguettes au dortoir, il n'y a pas de poches sur ces satanées robes de soirée! _

_Ah. C'est vrai. Bon. Allons-y alors!_

J'enlève rapidement mes chaussures et je relève la tête pour voir le visage incrédule de Sirius.

_Bon. Pour faire une histoire courte, je fantasme carrément sur le chanteur depuis des lustres. Je reviens plus tard!_

Ben quoi. Des fois il faut s'assumer dans la vie! Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que je cours déjà vers la scène en tenant Joyce par la main. On n'est pas les seules, pratiquement toutes les filles délaissent leur rencard pour venir se trémousser sur la musique endiablée. On parvient à se frayer un passage jusqu'à l'avant (bon, je l'avoue, on a poussé des petites premières années, mea culpa). On danse sur nos airs que l'on connaît par cœur en chantant les paroles avec le chanteur. Oui. Je sais. Ça fait un peu groupie. On s'en fiche, on s'amuse comme des petites folles! Lily vient nous rejoindre quelques chansons plus tard. Elle est née de parents moldus, donc elle ne connaît pas beaucoup ce groupe, mais on lui en a fait écouter quelquefois alors elle connaît les chansons les plus populaires. Quelques chansons plus tard, James, Sirius et mon frère décident de nous rejoindre. Sirius vient se placer derrière moi pour pouvoir me parler à l'oreille, on ne s'entend pas penser avec ce boucan (mais attention, un très bon boucan!).

_J'suis pas impressionné. Il n'est certainement pas plus beau que moi. _

_Ah! C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe! _

_Tu le trouves plus beau que moi?_

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'ambiance en général, ou le fait qu'il est derrière moi et qu'il ne peut pas voir mes réactions faciales, mais je me sens une envie de répondre sincèrement.

_Vous êtes un peu pareil, en fait. Beaux et inaccessibles. _

_Inaccessible, moi? Je t'ai invité au bal, non? _

_Bien sûr. Tu m'as invitée pour qu'on « s'amuse entre copains »._

J'ai dit ça sur un ton un peu plus amer que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il prend une pause avant de répondre.

_Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, c'est vrai. _

_Tu vois? _

Il prend encore une pause.

_Tu te crois capable de prendre une pause de tes idoles?_

Je me retourne alors vers lui. Il plonge son regard dans le mien d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

_Oui, bien sûr. _

Je prends la main qu'il me tend et il nous entraîne hors de la foule. Il n'y a plus personne à notre table, alors nous retournons nous y asseoir. J'en profite pour remettre mes souliers (Merlin que c'est inconfortable ces trucs), pendant que Sirius va nous chercher du punch. Il revient peu après et me donne ma coupe. Ouf, ça fait du bien de se désaltérer j'avais la gorge en feu d'avoir chanté (crié serait un terme plus juste) pendant un certain temps. Il attend que je finisse ma coupe avant de prendre la parole.

_Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on ait la conversation que l'on aurait dû avoir il y a des semaines. _

Ouh là, ça me semble sérieux, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Il va m'engueuler ou quoi?

_Comment dire…? Tu me plais, Eleana. Depuis un bout de temps. Mais c'est quand j'ai su la rumeur entre toi et Murray… J'ai comme un peu perdu les pédales. J'y ai cru sans trop me poser de question parce que, bon, tu traînais toujours avec lui récemment. Au lieu de me questionner, j'ai fait le con avec une fille, pour tenter de te rendre jalouse ou je sais pas trop quoi… C'était pas l'idée du siècle, désolé. _

Ça y est, je suis dans un état second. Sans voix. Je le regarde, mais sans le voir, je suis juste… Trop… Je n'y crois pas. Je devrais me pincer peut-être?

_T'as pas envie de, je sais pas, dire quelque chose pour que j'aie l'air un peu moins con? _

Oui bon, c'est vrai que, logiquement, ça serait à mon tour d'enchaîner…

_Mais… pourquoi tu m'évitais toi aussi, dans les dernières semaines?_

_Ben… Remus m'a conseillé fermement de te foutre la paix jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me parler de toi-même. _

_Il est fort, Remus. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas de copine…_

_Hé, oh! On peut revenir à nous là maintenant? _

_Oups. Désolée. Je dis souvent n'importe quoi quand je suis nerveuse._

Il a un sourire malicieux et me prend la main (il se rend compte qu'elle tremble?).

_C'est moi qui te rends nerveuse?_

À ce moment James et Lily reviennent à la table. Ils ne remarquent pas que l'on se tient la main sous la table apparemment. Et que bon, hein, ils DÉRANGENT quoi? Mais bon, ça le mérite de me laisser le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans le fouillis de mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu me plais? À quel point je lui plais? Est-ce que ça peut être sérieux ou pas? Ah et puis, qui j'essaye de berner, je suis tellement accro que je prendrais le peu qu'il a à m'offrir. Pfff! Je ne vaux guère mieux que ses groupies. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par la pression de son pouce sur ma paume. Il fait doucement des ronds sur ma main en écoutant distraitement James dire n'importe quoi (bon, je n'écoute pas vraiment, mais c'est tout à fait son genre). Il me jette un regard furtif, regarde James de nouveau, puis moi, et il alterne comme ça quelques secondes avant de marmonner un « oh et puis zut! », de prendre mon visage entre ses mains et de m'embrasser. Comme ça, au bal, devant James et Lily qui se sont apparemment tus. hm. J'pourrais m'y faire à ça. Facilement.


	15. Séparation fâcheuse

**Saaaalut! **

**Et puis, vous avez aimés le bal? Je sais que certain(e)s pourraient penser que cela arrive rapidement, mais je ne voulais pas TROP faire traîner les choses en longueur tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas cruelle. Je voulais qu'ils aient au moins quelques temps heureux ensemble avant... La tragédie qui survient dans les prochaines années... Donc, sur une note moins macabre, merci pour les reviews à: scpotter, mougalouk et à Onyraayoeur (tu verras bien pour la suite, hihi!, contente que tu ais aimée!).**

**J'ai eu un ralentissement côté écriture, je lisais une autre fic sur la même époque et j'avais tendance à me comparer (je sais, mauvaise habitude) avec une merveilleuse auteure et à me trouver nulle à côté! Mais bon, le fait que j'ai autant de gens qui lisent ma fic (ici et sur un autre site) me remonte le moral et me donne envie de continuer, j'ai écrit 2 autres chapitres cette semaine et je reprends l'envie de continuer. J'ai juste un petit-mini-peu moins d'avance dans mes chapitres que j'en avais! Alors voici un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter!**

**Bonne lecture! **

Je sens qu'on me secoue légèrement. hm. Je dormais bien, pourquoi on me dérange… J'ouvre lentement les yeux pour voir une Joyce tout sourire penché au-dessus de moi. Ah. Oui. Je me suis un peu éclipsée en douce du bal hier soir… Je suis remontée à la salle commune déserte avec Sirius pour avoir de l'intimité. On a passé un long moment à s'embrasser furieusement sur le divan devant le feu. Jusqu'à ce que les élèves commencent à revenir. Je suis allée me coucher avant le retour de mes amies. Mais, maintenant que je me réveille, je me demande si je n'ai pas tout simplement rêvé à tout ça…

— _Alors, toi et Sirius, hein?_

Bon, apparemment je ne l'ai pas rêvé, heureusement! hm. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de me relever. J'ai plus envie de rester là étendue dans mon lit à me remémorer les délicieux moments passés avec Sirius hier soir.

— _Je ne veux pas me lever…_

— _Pourtant, tu n'as pas tellement le choix. On doit finir nos valises et partir vers la gare après le petit-déjeuner. Les vacances, tu te rappelles? _

Ah. Oui. C'est vrai. On repart dans nos familles pour Noël. Mais, attendez… Je ne verrai pas Sirius pendant deux semaines complètes? C'est inhumain, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Mais, j'y pense. C'était vraiment super, hier soir, mais il ne m'a rien promis non plus. Peut-être que pour lui, c'était suffisant à se lasser de moi…? Bon, aussi bien me lever tant qu'à me torturer le cerveau à ce point-là. Je me lève donc, et, après avoir fait mes préparatifs, sous les railleries affectueuses de mes compagnes de dortoir à propos de Sirius (et sous les griffures de mon chat qui était récalcitrant à entrer dans sa cage de transport), je me dirige vers l'escalier menant à la salle commune. Mon regard se porte automatiquement à l'endroit où nous avons passé la soirée hier soir et… il est là. Il est assis sur le fauteuil d'à côté, les bras croisés sous sa tête et les pieds sur la table basse, il semble dormir à moitié. James, Remus et Peter arrivent dans l'escalier derrière nous.

— _Euh. Lea? Avance, tu nous bloques là!_

Quoi? Ah. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais arrêtée dans l'escalier à la vue de Sirius, c'est Joyce qui me rappelle à l'ordre... Il va réagir comment en me voyant? Je devrais peut-être juste tenter de sortir en douce pour éviter un moment gênant. Je recommence à descendre et lorsque j'arrive en bas, je me dirige lentement vers le portrait lorsque j'entends James derrière.

— _Hey! Patmol! Tu comptes rester ici?_

Le principal intéressé semble se réveiller en sursaut. Je suis à la hauteur du fauteuil faisant face au sien et il me sourit d'un air fatigué, avant de se lever d'un mouvement souple et de venir me rejoindre en deux enjambées. Tout le monde nous regarde, c'est plutôt gênant. Il me donne un baiser léger sur les lèvres et me chuchotant un « bon matin, ma furie » et on reprend notre marche vers le portrait. Bah. Remarque, qu'il y ait du monde ou pas, ça ne semblait pas tellement le gêner hier soir non plus. Au bal. Bon. Mon cerveau recommence à vouloir analyser. Apparemment, cela ne semble pas vouloir se limiter à hier soir. Est-ce que je suis sa copine? Je n'ai aucune idée comment on sait ces choses-là. Est-ce qu'on en parle où, est-ce que c'est supposé se faire automatiquement? Je suis un peu perdue. Mais je m'en fiche un peu. Je profite du moment et c'est tout, pour le temps que ça va durer (comme il n'a pas la réputation de faire dans le long terme).

On descend à la Grande salle pour aller prendre notre déjeuner. Je m'assois à la gauche de Sirius et je commence à me servir. Il fait de même, mais je sens au même moment son bras gauche entourer ma taille. hm. C'est à la fois bizarre et diablement agréable. Il se tourne vers moi avec son petit sourire en coin habituel.

— _T'as bien dormi?_

—_ Vraiment bien. Et toi?_

—_ Comme un loir. _

Il se penche vers moi et me dépose un petit baiser sur la mâchoire. J'ai l'impression que la Grande salle est complètement vide, à l'exception de nous deux. Je ne porte aucunement attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi qui n'est pas en rapport avec Sirius.

— _C'est un peu bizarre, non?_

—_ Quoi ça?_

—_ Ben… Toi et moi. _

—_ Tu trouves ça bizarre bien ou bizarre bizarre?_

— _Bizarre bien. _

—_ Ah. Bon. C'est juste une question de temps, alors. _

—_ Mais… on s'en va chacun de notre côté pour deux semaines!_

Bon, j'ai eu l'air un peu désespéré, là. Légèrement. Il resserre son étreinte sur ma taille et prend une bouchée de son toast. Puis, il se tourne vers moi de nouveau.

— _On va s'écrire. Et puis, je peux toujours trouver un moyen d'aller te voir. Où tu pourrais aussi venir chez James, quelque part pendant les vacances, ses parents sont très gentils et accueillants. _

—_ D'accord. On s'écrira, alors. _

—_ Évidemment. Bon, allez, il faut se rendre à la gare_.

On enfile nos manteaux et foulards et on se dirige vers la gare tous ensemble sous la froidure de décembre. Le voyage en train me paraît affreusement court. En sortant du train, Sirius me sert très fort dans ses bras avant que l'on ne se quitte sur un baiser. Je serre mes amies également dans mes bras avant de tourner les talons à contrecœur et je vais rejoindre mon frère qui m'attend devant les cheminées. Il me lance un regard réprobateur de frère protecteur.

— _Black, vraiment? Tu n'aurais pas pu…_

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer.

— _T'as envie que l'on parle de Joyce? _

Il prend un air mi-outré mi-gêné. Je poursuis alors, sachant que j'ai remporté la bataille.

— _Bon, alors, tu ne me bassines pas avec Sirius et je fais de même de mon côté à propos de Joyce, d'accord?_

— _D'accord._

Il prend de la poudre de cheminette et entre dans la cheminée, je le suis quelques secondes plus tard et on arrive dans notre salon immédiatement, où mes deux parents nous attendent et nous accueillent chaleureusement.


	16. Correspondance

**Hellooo! **

**Merci à CFLM angel et Onyraayoeur pour les reviews :)**

**Et Onyraayoeur, les filles penser trop? HAHAHA JA-MAIS! C'est fou à quel point on pense trop. On ressasse tout pleins de trucs souvent sans importance et on aime bien apparemment se torturer avec les pires scénarios possible. On est des drôles de petites bêtes. Et puis, bon... Quand je pense à Sirius et à sa popularité (et absence dans son cursus de toutes formes de relations à long-terme, mis à part avec les Maraudeurs...), je serait plutôt un peu insécure moi aussi (ou plutôt, MÉGA-GIGA-TOTALEMENT insécure). Et puis, merci, pour ton gentil petit commentaire :)**

**Sur ce, voyons comment cette chère Parker vit la séparation... Bonne lecture!**

Jour 2 des vacances. Je suis dans ma chambre, avec plume et parchemin à me demander s'il est encore trop tôt pour écrire à Sirius. Joyce m'a déjà écrit, son hibou est arrivé hier soir. Elle m'a demandé de tout lui raconter par écrit ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius parce qu'on n'a pas eu de moment pour en jaser en privé elle et moi. Je me suis pliée à l'exercice de bonne grâce, de toute façon, c'est bien de pouvoir tout raconter à quelqu'un, je sens que je pourrais exploser présentement (de bonheur et d'impatience). C'est le matin, là, et je crois bien être la première réveillée dans la maison. C'est que je ne dors pas très bien, mon cerveau travaille sans relâche et je passe mon temps à sur penser et sur ou sous-interpréter tout ce qui m'est arrivé récemment. J'entends un « toc » à la fenêtre qui provoque en moi une semi-attaque cardiaque. Je me ressaisis et me retourne vers la fenêtre pour voir un hibou grand-duc derrière la vitre. Ce n'est pas celui de la famille de Joyce, qui est aussi blanc que celui-là est brun. Intriguée, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre. Le hibou entre dans ma chambre et dépose sa lettre sur mon lit. Il va se percher sur l'un des montants de mon baldaquin et me regarde avec insistance. Il doit attendre que je réponde à la lettre, puisqu'il ne s'en va visiblement pas. Je prends l'enveloppe et l'ouvre. C'est Sirius, je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine à la vue de son écriture.

**Hey, Parker.**

**Comment vas-tu? Ici, c'est la routine. Je passe la moitié de mes journées à trafiquer ma moto avec James. On est sur la bonne route (sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots), elle fait encore quelques ratées lors des tests, mais elle vole. On devrait réussir à terminer d'ici à notre retour à Poudlard. On aimerait vous inviter, toi et Evans, à venir passer une journée au manoir, on avait pensé au 27 décembre, demande à tes parents et revient-moi là-dessus! J'espère que tu t'amuses bien. Et j'espère que je te manque. J'ai bien hâte de te voir.**

**— S xxx**

**P.-S. Tu ferais bien de répondre rapidement, ce hibou a un sale caractère et il est plutôt du genre impatient.**

**P.P.-S : J'espère que vous allez venir, toi et Evans, James est VRAIMENT insupportable depuis 2 jours.**

Je la lis et la relis environ douze fois avant que le hibou ne vienne me mordre un doigt. Aïe! Bon. Je crois que j'ai suffisamment étiré sa faible patience. Sirius m'avait prévenue. Je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau en jurant contre cette bête à plume et je trempe ma plume dans mon encrier. Je ne prends pas la peine de réveiller mes parents pour leur demander la permission pour le 27, ils vont me dire oui de toute façon, ils ne me refusent pour ainsi dire jamais rien. Je vais leur en parler tout à l'heure.

_**Hey, Black. (Je te retourne la faveur du titre impersonnel!)**_

_**Ici, tout se passe bien. À part mon frère qui me harcèle avec ses idées de jeux pour le prochain match contre Serdaigle, il est vraiment lourd quand il s'y met, et je suis la seule qu'il a sous la main présentement. James insupportable? Tu m'étonnes, ça n'est TELLEMENT pas son genre! Et je suis très contente de l'avancement de vos travaux sur la moto, j'aspire à refaire une balade avec toi sur ce truc moldu. Pour le 27, je vais venir avec grand plaisir, je pourrais même m'essayer à transplaner pour m'y rendre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup pratiqué depuis que j'ai obtenu mon permis, il serait peut-être temps… D'autant plus, si je ne m'abuse, ton anniversaire tombe pile ce jour-là, non? Je vais devoir frapper fort pour trouver un cadeau de Noël et d'anniversaire! Alors on se voit le 27. Mais ce n'est pas interdit de me réécrire d'ici là, c'est même très fortement recommandé.**_

_**Ta Furie xxx**_

_**P.-S. : Bien sûr que tu me manques, beaucoup.**_

_**P.P.-S. : J'ai un bout de mon index en moins, ce hibou a réellement un sale caractère.**_

Je glisse la lettre dans une enveloppe et la redonne au hibou, en prenant bien garde à retirer rapidement mes doigts pour ne pas m'y faire prendre une deuxième fois. J'entends alors des voix provenant de l'étage inférieur, je décide de descendre petit-déjeuner avec eux. Lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine pour aller rejoindre ma mère, je suis armée d'un sourire matinal qu'elle va probablement trouver des plus saugrenu. Ouais, bon. Je ne l'ai pas trop habituée à ce traitement les matins, je suis habituellement un peu plus grognonne. Elle est affairé à préparer le petit-déjeuner et mon père est assis à la table et il est occupé à lire la _Gazette du sorcier_.

— _Bon matin!_

Ils se tournent vers moi d'un air surpris. Mon père lève un sourcil de derrière son journal en voyant mon air jovial. Oui, bon. Faut pas exagérer non plus! C'est ma mère qui me salue la première.

— _Bon matin, ma chérie. On peut savoir ce qui te rend aussi charmante en cette heure matinale? Pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là. _

— _Rien de spécial. _

Je prends un air nonchalant en allant me servir un jus.

— _Au fait… J'ai reçu une invitation d'un ami pour aller passer une journée avec eux le 27, je vais transplaner pour m'y rendre. _

Mon père lève son nez de son journal et pose des yeux suspicieux sur moi.

— _C'est qui, ces amis? _

— _C'est chez James Potter._

— _hm. Le même endroit que celui où tu as fait l'ivrogne l'été dernier? _

— _Celui-là même. Mais ce ne sera pas une fête. Juste une… journée entre amis. _

— _hm. Si tu transplanes, c'est d'accord. Les endroits sûrs se font de plus en plus rares, je ne veux pas que tu te balades librement dans les rues, d'accord? Tu vas directement là-bas et tu reviens directement, vu? _

— _Oui, oui, je sais. _

Il acquiesce et retourne derrière son journal. Ma mère me donne les couverts afin que je mette la table. Lorsque je prends les assiettes qu'elle me tend, elle me chuchote à l'oreille.

— _C'est pour cela le sourire, alors. Pour un garçon? Que tu vas aller voir le 27… C'est ce Potter?_

La poisse. Elle me connaît trop bien celle-là. Je fais quoi, je lui réponds honnêtement, ou je lui mens? Nah. Elle saurait que je ne dis pas la vérité…

— _Non, pas Potter. Son meilleur ami._

Elle se tourne vers mon père, qui ne porte aucunement attention, avant de continuer.

— _Et, il a un nom, cet ami?_

— _Sirius Black._

— _Ah! Oui, je sais qui c'est. Il est parti de chez lui, non? Il est le fils d'une femme horrible. Vraiment horrible. Pauvre petit. _

— _Oui ben, il s'en sort pas mal. Les Potter l'ont accueilli chez eux. _

— _Ah bon. Tant mieux, alors. Tu vas nous le présenter?_

— _Maman! C'est tout nouveau, on n'est pas en train de se marier! _

Et je secoue la tête de découragement en allant dresser la table. Mon frère débarque à ce moment et on prend le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble. Ensuite, je remonte à ma chambre dans le but d'aller prendre un long bain relaxant. Cependant, lorsque j'y entre, le hibou grand-duc est de retour à la fenêtre. Eh ben, il n'a pas perdu de temps! Je cours pour aller lui ouvrir la fenêtre et il dépose encore une fois la lettre sur mon lit. Je me dépêche de l'ouvrir.

**Très jolie Eleana (c'est mieux?)**

**Je suis très content que tu puisses venir le 27. À propos de ton frère, et bien je compatis. C'est un excellent capitaine, mais il prend vraiment les choses un peu trop au sérieux. C'est vrai, quoi, nous sommes une équipe d'enfer, il devrait prendre davantage confiance en nos capacités et en nos chances (excellentes) de remporter la coupe. Il est évident que je vais te faire l'honneur d'essayer ma future moto-volante. À propos du génialissime cadeau que tu veux me faire, ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment. Je préfère, et de loin, ta simple présence et m'en contenterai amplement. Si jamais toutefois tu insisterais, je te dirais que j'aime bien les trucs moldus. J'ai développé cette passion tout d'abord pour enquiquiner ma très chère mère et maintenant j'en ai pratiquement une collection! Tu peux m'écrire aussi souvent que tu le souhaites.**

**— S xxx**

**P.-S. Je suis bien content de savoir que je te manque, merci de flatter mon ego.**

**P.P.-S. : Désolé pour le hibou, je t'avais prévenu!**

Je jette un œil méfiant au hibou et je me dis que je devrais répondre tout de suite, j'aurai tout le loisir de relire plus tard. Je retourne à mon bureau et sors un morceau de parchemin d'un tiroir.

**_Très cher Sirius (oui, en effet, c'est mieux)_**

**_Je partage tout à fait ton enthousiasme et ta foi en nos chances de remporter la coupe. De plus, mon frère m'a offert un livre sur les Harpies qui contient des feintes que je devrais peut-être songer à essayer. Bien sûr, certaines de ces feintes sont complètement déloyales envers des joueurs adverses de sexe masculin. Il y en a une qui s'appelle « La feinte de la poitrine à découvert », le titre dit tout. Je ne penserais pas essayer celle-là, afin de ne pas me faire expulser de Poudlard si près de mes ASPICS. Néanmoins, il y en a des moins déloyales (et non-exhibitionnistes) qui pourraient valoir la peine d'être tentées. Pour ce qui est d'un éventuel cadeau épique, il est clair que je ne vais pas arriver les mains vides. Surtout pas après le cadeau que tu m'as toi-même offert à mon anniversaire (et merci du tuyau, pour les trucs moldus)._**

**_Eleana xxx_**

**_P.-S. : Attention avec ton ego, il est déjà démesuré, je peux contribuer à sa désenflure, t'as qu'un mot à dire._**

**_P.P.-S. : Et Lily, elle vient le 27?_**

Je remets la lettre au hibou et je lui ouvre la fenêtre. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma salle de bain pour profiter d'un long bain chaud. Lorsque je ressors de la salle de bain, une heure plus tard, le hibou est de nouveau devant la fenêtre, l'air impatient. Je plaindrais presque la pauvre créature, à laquelle nous faisons faire des allers-retours depuis ce matin, si elle ne m'avait pas mordue plus tôt. D'ailleurs, cette fois-ci le grand-duc n'attend apparemment pas ma réponse et repart aussitôt. Bon.

**Belle Furie,**

**Je te remercie humblement de m'offrir de dégonfler mon ego dans ton immense grandeur d'âme. Cela dit, je te réponds avec tout le respect que je te dois : non merci! Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Evans vient de confirmer sa présence le 27.**

**Cela va être ma dernière lettre de la journée pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, James ne me trouve pas drôle du tout, car je ne lui donne apparemment pas suffisamment d'attention. Ensuite, malgré son sale caractère, je plains le pauvre hibou qui doit commencer à être plutôt fatigué. Cela dit, rien ne nous empêche la prochaine fois de faire subir ce manège à ton hibou familial! Alors je te souhaite une belle journée**

**— S xxx**

**P.-S. Je vais attendre de tes nouvelles, je l'espère, très prochainement.**

**P.P.-S. : Il va définitivement falloir que l'on reparle de cette feinte exhibitionniste. Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain d'avoir bien compris, j'attendrai tes explications en personne.**

Il peut toujours courir! Mais bon, somme toute, je viens de passer une belle journée avec ces histoires de correspondances. Mine de rien, il est maintenant 16h30 (oui bon, je passe beaucoup de temps à relire toutes ses lettres en me pâmant comme une imbécile…). J'y pense, question cadeau moldu, j'ai aucunement d'expérience. Je devrais demander conseil à Lily. Je lui écris à l'instant.

**_Lily!_**

**_Comment vas-tu? Alors, je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que l'on va se voir le 27 chez les Potter! Je dois te demander ton aide. C'est l'anniversaire de Sirius le 27 (en plus de Noël qui est 2 jours plus tôt) et je voudrais lui offrir quelque chose de bien. Voilà où tu interviens : il aime les trucs moldus. Je pensais lui offrir un disque d'un groupe rock populaire moldu. Alors, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui est bien présentement en termes de musique moldu, et peut-être même, si je n'abuse pas, que tu m'aides à me le procurer? Également, je me demandais s'il avait l'objet moldu qui fait jouer les disques moldus… J'espère que tu seras en mesure de me filer un coup de main, j'aimerais vraiment lui offrir un cadeau au moins presque aussi bien que celui qu'il m'a fait lui-même…!_**

**_Eleana_**

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée et je me dirige dans le bureau de mon paternel. Notre hibou familial, une vieille créature du nom de Rupert, somnole apparemment tranquillement dans sa cage. Je le réveille en m'approchant de sa cage et je lui remets le courrier, avant de lui ouvrir la fenêtre. J'y pense, je devrais aussi offrir quelque chose à Potter, après tout, il m'a lui-même offert un cadeau d'anniversaire. Pour les autres, mes parents, mon frère, Joyce, Lily et compagnie, le compte est bon, tout est acheté depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ne me reste qu'à trouver pour Potter et Sirius. J'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, d'ici là. À part ma mère qui me harcèle pour que l'on cuisine entre mère et fille (je déteste la cuisine), je passe beaucoup de temps à tuer le temps, justement. Je vais lui demander de me donner le catalogue de la boutique magique sur le chemin de Traverse dont elle me parlait la veille. Peut-être que je pourrai y dénicher quelque chose à offrir à Potter.

En feuilletant la revue, je tombe sur plusieurs trucs anodins qui pourraient faire l'affaire, comme un rappeltout, un nécessaire à balai, des trucs du genre. Mais, c'est plus loin que je trouve quelque chose de plutôt bien. C'est un ensemble de deux miroirs, qui permettent de se voir et se parler à distance. Je me dis que c'est plutôt bien pour les relations à distance comme celle de James et Lily pendant les vacances. Ou même de la mienne, devrais-je en acheter deux? Hm. Non. Je ne veux pas en faire trop vis-à-vis Sirius étant donné que je ne suis pas très sûre de où l'on s'en va comme ça… Bon, c'est réglé, j'en commande un pour l'offrir à James. Ils promettent une livraison rapide et j'espère qu'ils ont raison, car je ne dispose pas d'énormément de temps…! Si je compte bien, il y a une semaine d'ici à ce que je me rende au manoir des Potter.

Je donnerai mon bon de commande à Rupert quand il sera de retour de chez Lily. Il est âgé et quelque fois c'est un peu long… Ma mère vient me rejoindre à ce moment et me supplie de venir cuisiner des pâtisseries avec elle. Bon. Je cède. Au moins je pourrai être la première à racler les bols…

Jour 3 des vacances. Je suis réveillé par Rupert qui donne des coups de bec dans ma fenêtre. Je me lève, légèrement chancelante et encore à moitié engourdie de sommeil pour aller lui ouvrir. Il entre dans ma chambre, dépose une lettre sur mon bureau et je vais lui ouvrir sa cage dans le bureau de mon père. Je lui donne de la nourriture et de l'eau avant de remonter à ma chambre. Je retourne dans mes couvertures et j'ouvre la lettre de Lily.

**Eleana!**

**Moi ça va, à part ma sœur qui me tape particulièrement sur le système. Pour le cadeau de Sirius, bien sûr que je me ferai un plaisir de te venir en aide! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que tu as de prévu demain, mais je me disais que l'on pourrait aller chercher ce que tu as besoin. Tu pourrais venir me rejoindre ici, la maison est reliée au réseau de cheminées (disons, 11h?). J'emprunterais la voiture de mes parents et on pourrait aller dans un magasin de musique que j'aime bien et qui n'est pas très loin de chez moi. C'est dans un quartier moldu, c'est vraiment moins risqué que des endroits comme le chemin de Traverse… J'ai quelques idées de ce que tu pourrais lui offrir. Et le truc moldu qui joue de la musique moldu, et bien ça s'appelle un tourne-disque. Et non, Sirius n'en a pas, c'est James qui en a un. Renvoie-moi ton hibou si tu ne peux pas venir, autrement je vais t'attendre demain matin. Je vais te montrer quelques endroits plutôt cool de mon coin!**

**Lily**

**Ps : Il te manque toi? Moi je n'aurais jamais cru m'ennuyer autant un jour de James Potter…!**

Je descends donner mon bon de commande à Rupert, qui a eu le temps de manger et de boire et qui semble un peu plus en forme que tout à l'heure. Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine d'où je perçois les effluves d'un petit-déjeuner. Je vais en même temps avertir ma mère pour l'escapade avec Lily de demain…


	17. Journée moldue avec Lily

**Bonjour! **

**Tout d'abord, merci à deux nouvelles lectrices pour les reviews, soit Roselia001 (merci! Et la voilà, la suite!) et M-E (J'aime aussi beaucoup les /OC, je ne lis pratiquement que ça moi-même! Et oui, j'aime les filles qui on de la répartie, ça leur donne un certain... Mordant?) et également, encore un gros merci à Onyraayoeur pour son assiduité à me laisser des commentaires (tu sais que je t'adores, toi?)!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

Jour 4 des vacances. Ma mère vient me secouer afin de me réveiller pour que j'aie le temps de me doucher et de prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant de me rendre chez Lily. À 11h55, je prends la poudre de cheminette et je donne l'adresse de Lily. J'arrive dans son salon peu après. Je ne suis encore jamais allée chez les Evans. En fait, je ne suis jamais entrée chez des moldus. Je sors de la cheminée, me passe un sort de nettoyage rapide et regarde autour de moi pendant que Lily vient me serrer affectueusement dans ses bras en me saluant. Il y a des tas de trucs dans ce salon dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est où à quoi ça peut bien servir…!

_Je suis vraiment contente de te voir! Comment tu vas?_

Je cesse mon inspection des lieux pour reporter mon regard sur la rouquine qui se tient devant moi, tout sourire.

_Moi ça va. Et toi? _

Très bien aussi. D'autant plus que Pétunia est sortie pour la journée avec son copain, tu n'auras pas le déplaisir de la croiser… Viens que je te présente mes parents!

On se dirige vers la cuisine où je fais la connaissance de Mme et Mr Evans, deux moldus très sympathiques. Après avoir été renseignée sur mes nombreuses interrogations par rapport à pratiquement tout ce que contient cette maison moldue, Lily, semblant plutôt impatiente, me sort de là en me tirant par la manche de mon manteau (la patience n'est apparemment pas sa plus grande qualité). Elle me fait monter dans la voiture de ses parents, n'étant pas experte (et c'est un euphémisme) en voitures moldues, tout ce que je peux dire de celle-ci, c'est qu'elle est verte. Lily me raconte qu'elle a sa licence moldue pour conduire. On se met en route et elle appuie sur un bouton qui fait en sorte que l'on entend de la musique (moldue, bien sûr). Elle prend la route en me faisant la conversation.

_Alors, toi et Sirius, hein?_

_Ouaip. J'ai comme encore du mal à le réaliser. Je ne sais même pas si on peut nommer ce que c'est…_

_Ben… Il t'invite chez James. À mon avis c'est du sérieux. _

_Tu crois?_

_James m'a dit que c'est une première. _

_Bon. De toute façon, je ne veux pas trop m'emballer. Il ne fait pas dans le long terme celui-là. _

_Mais toi… De ton côté, c'est du sérieux ou pas?_

_Dur à dire, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive… Mais, je sais que je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça s'arrête, du moins, pas pour le moment. Loin de là. _

Elle se retourne et me sourit, avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Elle s'exclame en suite que la chanson qui joue est sa préférée du moment (c'était tellement sorti de nulle part que j'en ai encore des palpitations cardiaques) et se met à chanter les paroles en tapant sur sa cuisse d'une main. C'est pas mauvais du tout. J'aime bien.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est pas mal du tout!_

_Un groupe rock britannique, ils s'appellent « Queen ». C'est super tendance, côté moldu. D'ailleurs, c'est leur nouvel album, « News of the world » que je pensais te suggérer comme cadeau pour Sirius. Je sais qu'il a le dernier, mais pas celui-ci! _

_Ah, bon! Ça me plaît bien, à moi aussi. _

La journée passe à la vitesse de l'éclair, ce qui est souvent le cas lorsque l'on a beaucoup de plaisir. Je n'avais jamais encore passée du temps seule-à-seule avec Lily et je dois dire que je l'apprécie de plus en plus. Je ne vais pas détrôner Joyce de son rôle de meilleure-amie officielle, elle serait bien capable de me lancer une malédiction cette cinglée! Mais ça fait changement de passer du temps avec une autre copine (ouh là, je me sens comme l'infidèle dans notre couple de vieilles copines!). Je viens de ressortir de la cheminée à la maison, les bras encombrés de sacs lourds. Mes parents sont encore au boulot et mon frère est merlin-seul-sait-où, je suis donc apparemment seule à la maison. J'en profite pour déballer mes paquets. Dans le premier sac (celui qui pèse des tonnes) se trouve les cadeaux de Sirius, bien emballés dans une grande boîte. À l'intérieur se trouve un tourne-disque seconde-main que j'ai réussie à négocier un prix dérisoire et le tout dernier disque du groupe moldu _Queen. _J'espère vraiment que l'on a fait le bon choix et que ça va lui plaire! Les autres sacs contiennent des vêtements. Eh oui. Lily m'a amenée dans ce qu'elle appelle un « centre commercial » et on a fait les boutiques. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai plutôt aimée ça. Je n'ose pas penser à la crise que me fera Joyce lorsqu'elle apprendra que je suis allée m'acheter des vêtements sans elle. De plus, des vêtements moldus! Mais bon, comme toujours, elle finira bien par se calmer. Je monte ranger le tout dans ma chambre en attendant le retour de ma famille.


	18. Noël 1977

**Bonjour! **

**Merci pour les reviews! **

**Mougalouk: Les retrouvailles arrivent, il va falloir patienter encore un p'tit peu! (Je sais, j'ai un petit côté sadique mouhahaha!)**

**Onyraayoeur: Merci pour ton assiduité à laisser des commentaires, ça me fait toujours VRAIMENT plaisir! J'aime beaucoup Lily, bien que ne vous en faites pas, Joyce ne va pas non plus disparaître du portrait, elle est trop... Attachante? hahaha! Sinon, je suis bien d'accord pour les habits moldus, quoique certains habits sorciers possèdent un style et une classe indéniable...!**

**CFLM angel: Tu soulèves un questionnement! Est-ce que d'autres ont de la difficulté avec le fait que j'écrives les dialogues en itallique? Parce que je sais que je ne suit pas les standarts, mais en même temps, on est directement dans la tête d'Eleana, alors ses pensées n'ont pas besoin d'être spécifiquement démontrés d'une façon particulière, puisse qu'elles sont partout partout hahaha! Mais dites-moi si vous avez aussi de la difficulté avec ma façon de faire, si ça en gêne plusieurs, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour l'améliorer!**

**Et merci à Roselia001 ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! **

Jour 7 des vacances. Je me réveille plutôt de bonne humeur. C'est Noël aujourd'hui. Je crois que je vais écrire à Sirius ce matin. Je me dirige vers mon bureau faisant face à la fenêtre et constate qu'il neige. De gros flocons, ça constitue un tableau très féérique si l'on tient compte du fait que nous sommes le 25 décembre. Il me semble que cette année, nous aurons un beau Noël, malgré tous les désastres causés par Voldemort… Ou peut-être justement à cause de ces derniers… Les tragédies et les guerres ont tendance à rapprocher les gens davantage, les épreuves ont cette caractéristique… Je secoue la tête pour tenter de ne pas me laisser assombrir l'humeur par ces sombres pensées et je sors un rouleau de parchemin de mon tiroir, pour ensuite tremper ma plume et débuter ma lettre.

**Cher Sirius (je t'avoue avoir encore un peu de difficulté à m'adresser à toi en des termes si polis, je m'étais bien accoutumée à t'apostropher de façon plus grossière…! )**

**Comment vas-tu en ce jour de Noël? Moi, plutôt bien. J'essaye tant bien que mal de faire taire cette voix insistante dans ma tête qui tente de gâcher mon plaisir en me disant qu'il est futile de se réjouir aujourd'hui alors que nous vivons une époque si sombre… Cependant, je dois avouer que j'essaye vraiment très fort de me laisser tenter à oublier tous mes tracas et de tout simplement apprécier une soirée festive en famille. Nous ne faisons rien de bien gros, mon grand-père Albert vient passer la soirée avec nous, de même que la sœur de ma mère, Gillian et son mari Jack, de même que leur fils, mon cousin que j'adore, Marcus. Il est du même âge que nous, mais ne vient pas à Poudlard, parce qu'ils habitent en France depuis plus de 8 ans. Bon, bref, je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires de famille! Je t'écrivais tout simplement pour te souhaiter un très Joyeux Noël, j'ai très hâte de te revoir, plus que 2 jours!**

**Eleana xxx**

**P.-S. J'ai acheté ton cadeau, j'espère qu'il va te plaire! Mais je te le donne en main propre dans deux jours!**

**: Si tu veux en apprendre plus sur les fourbes techniques des Harpies, je te prêterai mon livre, mais tu peux tout de suite mettre une croix sur une quelconque démonstration de ma part. Pervers.**

Je glisse le parchemin dans une enveloppe et descends au bureau de mon père pour donner ma lettre à Rupert. Puis je file prendre un déjeuner rapide avant de donner un coup de main à ma mère qui est déjà débordée par les préparatifs de ce soir. Mon frère rechigne pour la forme lorsque ma mère le mets en charge de plusieurs tâches ménagères pendant que l'on a les mains occupées à concocter le repas du soir. Il sait que c'est pareil tous les ans, il a juste inclus ses faibles protestations rebelles dans la tradition. Comme d'habitude, ma mère prépare un buffet pouvant nourrir 20 personnes alors que nous ne serons que 8. Elle veut épater la galerie et offrir une grande diversité de mets, ce qui fait en sorte que nous avons toujours trois fois trop de nourriture et que nous mangeons les restes pendant des jours après Noël. Bon, je ne m'en plains pas tellement, même réchauffé le festin reste plutôt succulent. J'ai très hâte de voir mon cousin Marcus. Nos mères sont très proches et avant qu'ils déménagent en France pour le boulot de Jack, on peut pratiquement dire que nous avons été élevés ensemble, Marcus et moi et mon frère. Nous le voyons plus comme un frère que comme un cousin, malgré l'éloignement des dernières années. Habituellement, outre Noël, où lui et ses parents viennent passer 2 jours avec nous, on se voit également durant la période estivale. Durant les vacances d'été, nous louons généralement un chalet tous les cinq où nous passons une semaine tous ensemble. Nous allons généralement dans des endroits chauds, près d'une plage… Bref, je suis impatiente qu'ils arrivent. Ils ne devraient pas tarder d'ailleurs, ils prennent le réseau de cheminée environ vers 11 h habituellement, car Gillian aime bien venir aider à préparer le repas. Par le fait même, je suis libérée de mes fonctions à son arrivée et j'ai le loisir de passer du temps avec les garçons pendant que mon père et Jack discutent en sirotant un verre de Pur feu. Mon grand-père arrive plus tard, lui, juste avant le souper. Il se fait vieux et il préfère se reposer durant l'après-midi afin de veiller plus tard avec nous.

Après trois bonnes heures de préparation avec ma maman, elle regarde l'heure et se tourne vers moi en souriant.

_- Il est 10 h 30, Eleana, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Va dire à ton frère que vous devez aller vous préparer à les recevoir, merci de ton aide, ma chérie._

Je me lave les mains et je sors de la cuisine pour aller trouver mon frère, occupé à terminer de laver les planchers. Il lève les yeux vers moi avec espoir.

_- Ça y est? C'est l'heure?_

_- Ouaip. Ils arrivent dans environ 30 minutes, juste le temps d'aller se préparer. Maman nous redonne notre liberté._

_- Enfin! Je range tout ça et je monte._

Je monte moi-même à l'instant à ma chambre dans le but d'aller me doucher rapidement. Rupert est à ma fenêtre, l'air impatient, une lettre attachée à sa patte. Je vais lui ouvrir d'un pas rapide, prends la lettre et vais le remettre dans sa cage au rez-de-chaussée. Je remonte en vitesse lire la missive.

**Ma petite Furie (qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'aime réellement ce surnom)**

**Moi aussi, je vais plutôt bien. Je suis comme toi, partagé entre l'envie de me laisser emporter par les réjouissances et celle de me cogner la tête sur les murs. Cependant, je crois que l'on mérite bien ces instants de bonheur, aussi futiles soient-ils et qu'il faut en profiter tant que l'on peut. Il ne faut pas se laisser aller au désespoir, on va se battre justement pour tous ces beaux moments de la vie, pour pouvoir les apprécier sans crainte. Je suis content que tu passes du bon temps en famille, c'est aussi mon cas, ma famille « adoptive » est géniale et je m'amuse plus depuis les dernières années que tout le restant de mon existence avec ma propre famille. Il s'est passé bien des choses cette semaine, mais je te réserve la surprise pour lorsque nous nous verrons… D'ici là, je te souhaite de bien t'amuser, on se voit le 27…**

**Joyeux Noël!**

**— S xxx**

**P.-S. As-tu eu l'occasion de parler de tes plans de carrière à tes parents?**

**Pps : Ça te va bien de me traiter de pervers. Je te rappelle que tu as abordé le sujet la première en sachant très bien quelle réaction cela allait provoquer chez moi. Ne fais pas l'innocente, Parker.**

Oui, bon, il est vrai que je ne suis pas blanche comme neige dans cette histoire. Il est également vrai qu'il serait temps bientôt d'aborder le sujet de mon plan de carrière à mes parents. Je suis allée rencontrer le professeur McGonagall à ce sujet la semaine avant les vacances, soit lorsque ma décision a été réellement prise. Elle a d'abord paru surprise de mon changement de plan, puis m'a assurée que mes chances étaient plutôt bonnes, en raison de mes excellents résultats scolaires (j'imagine que mon Optimal obtenu en Défense contre les forces du mal lors de mes buses ne me nuit pas non plus…). Elle m'a ensuite donné les documents informatifs à propos de l'A.F.A (l'Académie de Formation des Aurors), me pressant de remplir ma demande le plus rapidement possible. C'est très contingenté comme formation, ils ne prennent que « l'élite des jeunes sorciers » et l'on doit faire une formation d'une durée de trois ans avant de passer l'examen pour devenir Auror dans le département de la Justice Magique du Ministère de la Magie. La demande se fait durant la 7e année, afin qu'ils ouvrent ton dossier et puissent rejeter d'office les candidats qu'ils jugent non sérieux lors de la première sélection, mais c'est les résultats des ASPICS qui déterminent finalement si tu es choisi, c'est une deuxième sélection. Alors voilà mon dilemme : dois-je vraiment le dire à mes parents en sachant que mes chances d'y entrer sont incertaines?

Cependant, je sais en mon for intérieur que je dois le faire. Car, même si je ne suis pas choisie au bout du compte par l'A.F.A, je ne désire pas devenir médicomage. Je crois que cela a toujours été davantage le rêve de mes parents de me voir marcher sur leurs traces. Mon frère, pour sa part, a toujours dit qu'il ferait carrière dans le Quidditch. C'est moi qui n'ai jamais, avant ce jour, vraiment su ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Mais maintenant, plus que jamais, j'en suis certaine. Je veux être de ceux qui luttent activement contre les forces du mal, contre la magie noire. J'imagine que tôt ou tard (et je crois que le premier serait l'idéal), je vais devoir décevoir les espoirs de mes parents et leur avouer la vérité (et travailler foutrement dur à obtenir les résultats maximums à mes ASPICS…! ).

Je continue de ressasser tout cela dans ma tête pendant que je me prépare rapidement à l'arrivée des invités. Lorsque j'ai fait les magasins avec Lily, je me suis achetée, entre autres, une petite robe noire toute simple et je m'étais dit que je la porterais à Noël. Je l'enfile donc, avant de donner un sort de séchage rapide à mes cheveux (je n'ai pas deux heures à attendre que cela sèche naturellement!) et j'applique une petite touche de mascara. Je tends la main vers le coin supérieur de mon miroir où j'ai suspendu ma Furie d'argent, que je m'attache autour du cou. Je suis finalement prête, et apparemment juste à temps puisque j'entends la sonnerie d'entrée. Je descends à l'étage inférieur en entendant le brouhaha des voix enthousiastes dans le hall d'entrée. Aussitôt qu'elle me voit, ma tante Gillian se jette sur moi et me serre très fort dans ses bras, geste auquel je réponds d'une façon également enthousiaste. J'embrasse également Jack et tourne immédiatement la tête pour chercher Marcus des yeux, sans succès. C'est mon frère, qui vient d'arriver, qui demande en premier.

_- Il est où Marcus?_

Et à l'instant où il termine sa question, la porte s'ouvre sur notre cousin, chargé de valises. Miguel va lui faire une accolade masculine qui consiste en une très virile tape dans le dos (ah, les garçons!). Marcus dépose son fardeau et semble me chercher des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit. Il semble très surpris un court instant, puis me siffle avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras.

_- Dis donc, cousine, t'as drôlement changé depuis l'été dernier!_

_- Bah, pas tant que ça…!_

_- Tant que ça, j'ai laissé une ado et je retrouve une femme quelques mois plus tard!_

Il se penche pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

_- J'me trompe où y a un mec derrière ça?_

Je me sens légèrement rougir, mais je ne perds rien de ma superbe et de mon sens de la répartie.

_- Pff. Vous êtes tellement machos que vous pensez que tout ce qui a trait à notre apparence est fait pour vous plaire._

Oui, bon. Il n'a tout de même pas tort. Je sais bien que j'aime la « nouvelle moi », mais c'est surtout le regard des autres qui me motive à faire l'effort supplémentaire niveau apparence. Surtout celui d'un brun ténébreux en particulier… Mais bon, l'orgueil étant ce qu'elle est, il est hors de question que je ne l'avoue devant mon cousin, surtout lorsqu'il a ce sourire narquois de celui-qui-me-connaît-trop-bien-pour-se-laisser-ber ner…! Je le hais! Mais bon, j'suis tout de même contente de le voir. Sur un dernier clin d'œil moqueur, il reprend ses valises et monte les déposer à l'étage. Lui, il partage la chambre de Miguel, pour laisser les deux chambres de libres à ses parents et mon grand-père. On va le rejoindre, moi et mon jumeau, et on passe l'après-midi avec lui, à discuter de tout et de rien dans la chambre de Miguel. Mon frère se fait appeler par ma mère et dès l'instant où il sort, Marcus me lance un coussin en pleine figure. Je lui retourne la faveur (mais bien sûr, il le bloque, car contrairement à moi, il s'y attendait).

_- Allez, Lea, dis-moi qui c'est!_

_- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Arrête de faire l'innocente, Miguel m'a dit que t'avais quelqu'un._

_- … Je sais pas si « j'ai quelqu'un » ou pas. Mais bon… Je suis bel et bien amoureuse si c'est ça que tu tentes de me faire dire depuis tout à l'heure. Tu m'énerves à la fin!_

_- J'en étais sûr! Comment il s'appelle? Il est gentil avec toi? Parce que sinon, je peux te garantir qu'il aura à faire à…_

_- Oui, oui, il est gentil, t'en fais pas! C'est un ami à moi, il s'appelle Sirius Black._

_- C'est un ami ou un ami ambigu?_

_- Heum… Si par « ami ambigu » tu veux dire quelque chose allant autour de « on s'est sauvagement embrassés à de multiples reprises, mais rien n'est encore clairement défini entre nous », ben oui, on est des amis ambigus._

_- Hahaha! C'est tout à fait ce que je voulais dire par là. Hé ben! J'suis content pour toi, cousine, et permet-moi d'ajouter également : Il était sacrément temps!_

Ça y est, c'est trop! J'attrape tous les oreillers et cousins qui me tombent sous la main et je lui déclare officiellement la guerre. Ce qui nous occupe jusqu'à ce que Miguel revienne et qu'il nous trouve échevelés et hilares, pour nous informer que grand-père est arrivé à l'instant par le réseau de cheminées et que le dîner est prêt.


	19. Le jour J

**Bonjourrr! Désolée si j'ai un peu tardé avant de mettre ce chapitre, c'est que mon rythme d'écriture est à son plus bas ces jours-ci (je manque de temps!) alors je suis en train de rattraper l'avance que j'avais! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour y remédier! **

**Merci à Dydy-Ramen pour la review! (va danser avec toi et le Père-Noël...!) hahaha! Et la procrastination des discussions sérieuses avec les parents, c'est malheureusement un classique!**

**Alors voilà, ENFIN, le fameux jour J des retrouvailles! Le chapitre était vraaaaaiment long alors je l'ai coupé en deux, je vous donne la suite la semaine prochaine, bonne lecture! :D **

Jour 9 des vacances. C'est LE jour. Depuis près de deux semaines que je l'attends, mais maintenant qu'il est arrivé, je me sens plus que fébrile. On dirait que je voudrais abandonner le projet tout à coup. Trop de questionnement dans ma tête ce matin. Comment vais-je agir vis-à-vis de Sirius? On s'est embrassés, puis on ne s'est pas vu pendant 9 jours! En plus, j'ai eu la brillante idée de vouloir transplaner pour m'y rendre, je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais fait en dehors de mes cours… Je regarde l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte de ma chambre et je constate qu'il est 10 h 45. On ne s'est pas vraiment donné d'heure à laquelle nous allions arriver… Je me regarde dans la glace une dernière fois, à part mon visage très pâle dû au stress je ne suis pas trop moche. Je porte la même robe que j'avais sur moi à Noël, avec des collants et mes bottes d'hiver couvrant la moitié de mes mollets. J'enfile un manteau d'hiver couleur pourpre que j'ai acheté avec Lily, j'ajoute à cela un bonnet et des mitaines et je suis finalement prête. J'attrape mes lourds sacs contenant mes cadeaux d'une main et ma baguette dans l'autre. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre très fort sur mon objectif en commençant à tourner sur moi-même et la désagréable sensation qui me donne la nausée à tout coup commence. Je sens la lumière derrière la barrière de mes paupières que j'ouvre immédiatement. Je suis dehors, c'est déjà bon signe, je suis face à la rue. Je me retourne et je constate que je suis bel et bien arrivée à destination, l'allée menant au manoir Potter est juste devant moi.

Je respire un grand coup, puis je m'avance vers la demeure. Oh. Merlin. Que je suis nerveuse! Je monte les escaliers menant à la porte principale et appuie trois coups rapides sur le heurtoir ouvragé. J'attends quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur… James.

- _Hey, salut Parker! Entre._

Il recule pour me laisser entrer. Je dépose mes paquets près de la porte et je commence à enlever mes vêtements d'hiver. Potter semble des plus intéressé par mes paquets, le sale fouineur.

_- Potter, ôte tes sales pattes de mes paquets!_

_- Oh, allez, Parker, je suis sûr qu'un de ces paquets est pour moi!_

_- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pas touche. Au fait, tes parents sont là?_

_- Non, ils ont voulu nous laisser la maison pour vous recevoir, ils vont être de retour pour le dîner._

_- Ah. Bon. Et… Sirius, il est où?_

_- Il n'est pas du type matinal, il n'est pas encore debout. J'imagine qu'il serait moins grognon si c'est toi qui vas le réveiller._

_- … Heum…_

_- J'te laisse, Lily doit arriver dans les prochaines minutes par le réseau de cheminée, tu connais les aires, hein?_

Et sur un clin d'œil moqueur, il tourne les talons et se dirige vers le salon. Je fais quoi là, moi? Je me demande vraiment si je devrais ou pas aller réveiller Sirius… Je pèse le pour et le contre pendant quelques minutes… Contre : Il est peut-être grognon le matin, que ça soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Pour : Je n'ai jamais rechigné pour faire de sa vie un enfer auparavant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais maintenant prendre des gants blancs avec lui… De plus, il dort probablement sans t-shirt… hm. Les pours pèsent vraiment plus lourd que les contres. Je me dirige vers l'escalier d'un pas décidé. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, j'hésite une fraction de seconde avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Tant qu'à le réveiller, autant faire ça subtil. Je me glisse par la porte entrouverte et je le vois. Il est dos à moi, il sert la couette entre ses bras et sa tête repose dessus. Elle passe sous son bras droit et le recouvre jusqu'au bas du dos, laissant la majorité de ce dernier à découvert. Oh. Merlin. Il dort effectivement sans t-shirt. Et son dos est… Ma-gni-fi-que. Déjà, je m'en doutais, car mon frère nous fait pratiquer sans relâche pour le Quidditch, on n'a pas trop le choix d'être plutôt en forme, mais… tout de même… Wow. Je vais le plus silencieusement possible m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Suite au mouvement que cela provoque, il se retourne et se retrouve donc face à moi. Je m'étends doucement à côté de lui et pose une main sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement.

_- Sirius._

Au son de ma voix, il ouvre les yeux brusquement. Ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter, je lui souris, simplement. Il sourit à son tour, referme les yeux et vient se coller à moi. Toujours les yeux fermés, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre légèrement. Il met son nez dans mon cou et y dépose un léger baiser. Je frissonne malgré moi, c'est… plutôt intime. Puis, le silence se fait. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je suis un peu mal à l'aise… Et sa respiration redevient régulière. Quoi? Il est réellement en train de se rendormir? Je tente de me libérer de son étreinte pour le réveiller de nouveau. Ses bras me serrent comme un étau. Je mets plus de vigueur à tenter de me reculer, sans succès. Je l'entends ricaner doucement dans mon cou.

_- Tu te trouves drôle? Ça te dirait de me libérer?_

_- Oui… Et… non_

_- Black, j'te jure que si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, je te jette un sort!_

_- Pour ça, faudrait encore que tu sois capable de sortir de mes bras._

_- Ah oui!? Eh ben, prend ça!_

_- Et je lui mords le bras. Il ne met pas longtemps à réagir, et, à vrai dire, à finalement se réveiller complètement._

_- Aïe! Espèce de sauvage!_

Je profite de la diversion pour me glisser rapidement hors du lit, je prends ma baguette que j'avais déposée sur la table de nuit et la pointe sur lui d'un air triomphant. Il rejette la couverture et s'assois sur le bord du lit, face à moi, avec un sourire goguenard.

_- Tu n'oserais pas._

_- Tu ne devrais pas t'essayer à me pousser à bout._

Il me fait des yeux piteux, totalement prévus pour me faire craquer. Et ça marche, c'est fourbe! Je laisse lentement retomber mon bras tenant ma baguette le long de mon corps. Il profite du moment pour me saisir par la taille et m'asseoir sur ses genoux, avant de me serrer de nouveau dans ses bras.

_- Tu m'as manquée, furie. Même malgré le fait que tu n'es pas douce pour le réveil._

_- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Et t'avais qu'à te réveiller avant, espèce de paresseux, il est passé 11 h!_

_- hm. J'aime dormir, que veux-tu. Bon, puisque je suis finalement bel et bien réveillé, tu me donnes quelques minutes pour me doucher?_

J'approuve et je me lève pour le laisser se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je retourne m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et je regarde autour de moi pour passer le temps. Sa chambre est typiquement masculine dans son organisation. Tout d'abord, le coin droit du bureau semble être l'endroit désigné pour vider ses poches de pantalon, il y a tout un assortiment de trucs dont : sa baguette, des noises et des mornilles, des emballages de friandises (vides), etc. À côté de ce bureau, il y a un panier pour le linge sale, mais Sirius n'en a visiblement pas compris l'utilité, car il a fait un tas de vêtements, par terre, juste à côté… Le lit est plus que défait, le drap contour est décroché du coin supérieur droit… Il y a également de multiples affiches au mur, dont un fanion aux couleurs de Gryffondor (j'ai le même), une grande affiche des Frelons de Wimbourne en pleine action, une autre affichant visiblement un groupe de musique moldu (car les personnages ne bougent pas) et finalement, un poster moldu représentant une moto chevauchée par une blonde plantureuse en petite tenue. hm. C'est du grand art. Bref, c'est un peu le bordel et l'affiche de la blondasse laisse à désirer, mais il n'en reste pas moins que… c'est lui. C'est Sirius, ça lui ressemble et en plus ça contient son odeur… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il utilise comme eau de Cologne, mais ça sent diablement bon ce truc… Il sort finalement de la salle de bain, me sortant de mes pensées. Il a les cheveux trempés, et il a enfilé un jean et un t-shirt. Il farfouille dans ses tiroirs et en ressort une veste d'épais lainage gris qu'il enfile également, avant de se retourner vers moi en souriant.

_- Ça y est, je suis tout propre, viens par ici._

Je me lève docilement (ben quoi, on ne se fait pas prier quand Sirius Black nous demande de venir avec cet air-là…! ) et je m'approche de lui. Il m'enlace étroitement, avant de se reculer légèrement et de m'embrasser. D'abord tout doucement, et ensuite je dirais, euhm… De plus en plus sérieusement…! Ça dure un petit bout de temps avant qu'il ne se recule un peu afin, visiblement, de converser.

_- Comment vas-tu? T'as passé du bon temps en famille à Noël?_

_- Ça va. Et oui, vraiment, c'était super. Mon cousin Marcus me manque beaucoup, on se voit trop peu souvent. Et toi?_

_- C'était bien. Les Potter ont une grande famille et ils étaient désignés pour recevoir pour Noël alors il y avait vraiment beaucoup de gens, et avec tous les enfants, c'était cacophonique! Mais c'était une belle réception. Loin de celles auxquelles j'étais habitué avec ma propre famille…_

_- C'était comment? Avec ta famille, je veux dire…_

_- Bah. Très classe. Le royaume du paraître. Ils sont beaux, ils sont riches…_

À ce moment-là, il prend une pause, puis sa voix devient plus basse, il semble très sérieux et triste à la fois.

_- Mais à l'intérieur, c'est la laideur absolue… Tu devrais voir ma cousine Bellatrix, c'est de la vermine de la pire espèce possible… Évidemment, ma mère la porte en très haute estime… Ils sont méprisants, hautains. Ils ne respectent que la loi de la pureté du sang et son contre toute forme de « métissage ». Ils rejettent tous ceux qui sont différents. Moi, je suis parti de mon plein gré, et je suis pratiquement certain que ma très chère mère a brûlé mon nom sur la tapisserie familiale représentant la « noble et très ancienne maison des Black ». Comme elle l'a fait pour ma cousine Andromeda, car elle s'est mariée avec un moldu… Ces gens sont pourris de l'intérieur… Et ce que je trouve le plus désolant, dans tout ça… C'est que mon frère, Regulus, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il a juste vraiment trop besoin de l'approbation de ma mère, il est en train de se perdre…_

Jamais il ne m'avait encore parlé autant de sa famille. Il essaye de dire le tout d'un ton blasé, mais je vois bien qu'au fond, il souffre beaucoup de toute cette situation. Mais je sais également qu'il va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il a quitté la demeure familiale… N'empêche, ça doit être dur de devenir pratiquement un orphelin renié par ses propres parents… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, Merlin que je suis nulle là-dedans. Tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est le serrer très fort dans mes bras. Ça semble avoir été une bonne idée, car il répond à mon étreinte. Après avoir discuté encore quelques moments, Sirius déclare qu'il est affamé et on sort finalement de son antre pour descendre à l'étage inférieur. Il n'y a personne en bas, ils doivent avoir fait comme nous, c'est-à-dire rechercher un brin d'intimité pour les retrouvailles. Sirius mange du pain grillé garni de confiture et un grand verre de lait pendant que je le regarde avec admiration (je sais, je sais, mais le contraire est plutôt difficile…! ). Il va porter sa vaisselle dans l'évier avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

_- Ben… Quoi? Pourquoi tu as cet air?_

_- J'ai une surprise pour toi._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot surprise?_

Je viens pour répliquer, mais il s'est déjà retourné vers la fenêtre se trouvant derrière lui et regarde à l'extérieur.

_- Ah. Il neige, c'est parfait pour passer inaperçu._

Il se retourne de nouveau vers moi en souriant.

_- Bon, suis-moi. On sort._

_- On ne passait pas la journée avec James et Lily?_

_- Ils vont très bien se débrouiller sans nous. On a prévu se retrouver en fin d'après-midi et passer la soirée tous les quatre._

Il se dirige vers le vestibule et je le suis tout en étant très intriguée. Où va-t-il m'emmener? Faire un tour sur sa moto volante? Ça serait plutôt chouette (et… Froid!?). Je remets mes habits d'hiver et le suis à l'extérieur. On se dirige vers le cabanon qui contient sa moto. Il y entre et la fait rouler hors du cabanon. Il la met en équilibre et se recule de quelques mètres, avant de pointer sa baguette dessus.

- Bulla Aestus

Je n'ai jamais entendu cette formule auparavant. Mais je vois une espèce de bulle presque invisible à l'œil nu se former autour de l'engin. La neige semble légèrement fondre sous la moto… Il semble satisfait. Il va s'asseoir dessus et me tend la main.

_- On ne porte plus les trucs ridicules sur nos têtes?_

_- C'était pour ne pas nous faire remarquer sur la route. C'est inutile maintenant que l'on ne passe plus par la terre ferme…_

Je vais m'asseoir derrière lui et je passe mes bras autour de son torse pendant qu'il démarre la bête. Ah! Je viens de comprendre ce qu'est le sort qu'il a lancé. Je sens une confortable chaleur autour de moi. hm. Bien pensé, et galant de sa part. On commence à avancer, mais quelques secondes plus tard, on décolle du sol pour s'envoler dans le ciel. On monte rapidement en altitude et on va se camoufler sous le couvert des nuages qui sont très bas dans le ciel neigeux.

_- Alors, ma furie, elle vole bien, non?_

_- C'est génial! Tu m'emmènes quelque part en particulier?_

_- Tu verras!_

Je grogne légèrement. Rien à faire, il ne me révélera pas où on s'en va comme ça. Je suis aussi bien d'arrêter de m'en faire avec ça et de plutôt profiter de la balade. On voit rien, on est totalement dans les nuages et la neige, mais c'est quand même agréable, surtout étant donné que je n'ai pas froid. Je suis une personne un peu bougonne lorsque j'ai soit trop chaud ou trop froid, que voulez-vous, j'aime mon confort. Après ce qui me semble être au-delà d'une bonne demi-heure de route (ne me demandez pas comment il fait pour savoir dans quelle direction aller par ce temps!), on redescend sous les nuages. Sirius regarde d'un côté et de l'autre, vers la terre ferme.

_- Ah. Bon, on est presque arrivé!_

Je ne prends même plus la peine de lui demander où on va, je ravale ma curiosité en sachant très bien que, de toute façon, il ne va pas la satisfaire. Il tourne un peu vers la droite et on roule pendant encore quelques minutes, avant de descendre plutôt rapidement en piqué. Je ne suis pas effrayée par la descente, je fais pire avec mon balai. On atterrit un peu rudement sur la terre ferme, dans ce qui semble être un petit chemin de campagne très peu fréquenté (en fait, je dirais que ça ressemble à un trou perdu au milieu de nulle part, personne ne doit passer dans le coin à part nous…! ) encadré par des murets de pierre qui ne semblent pas dater d'hier. On roule sur la terre ferme pendant quelques minutes à peine avant d'arriver devant une petite porte en fer forgé. Sirius immobilise la moto. J'en déduis que nous sommes arrivés à destination, alors je descends de l'engin, suivie par le conducteur. Il met la moto sur son support et se dirige vers la petite porte grillagée. Il ouvre la porte, revient vers moi, empoigne la moto, qu'il traîne à côté de lui en passant la porte. Je suis on ne peut plus intriguée. Où sommes-nous? Est-on attendu par quelqu'un? Je le suis de l'autre côté de la petite grille, qui referme derrière lui, avant de rembarquer sur la moto et de me faire signe de faire de même. On roule environ une petite minute à travers un petit chemin sinueux traversant un boisé avant d'arriver devant une maison. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais elle est sur deux étages, en pierre des champs, avec des fenêtres à carreaux. Elle ne semble pas très jeune, j'aime les vieilles maisons, alors je la trouve pleine de charme. Sirius éteint le moteur de la moto et on en descend. Il la range sur le côté de la maison, sous un abri servant apparemment à couvrir le bois de chauffage. Il revient vers moi, qui suis toute mal à l'aise en ne sachant pas chez qui l'on se trouve. Il me prend la main et se penche vers mon oreille.

_- Alors, comment tu la trouves?_

_- Elle est jolie. C'est à qui au juste?_

Il fouille dans la poche de sa cape et en ressort une clé qui semble plutôt ancienne, avant de se tourner vers moi, tout sourire.

_- À moi._


	20. Soirée chez Sirius

**Salut!**

**Fini l'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre! **

**Merci à dorablack et à deseria222 pour les reviews :D **

**Bonne lecture! **

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'étonner que déjà il me tire impatiemment par la main et m'entraîne sur le pas de la porte, où il glisse la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte en grand. Il s'efface d'un mouvement théâtral afin de me laisser pénétrer dans la demeure avant lui. Je m'exécute, totalement laissée sans voix par la surprise. J'avance un peu sur le tapis d'entrée et j'entends Sirius entrer derrière moi, puis refermer la porte. Il enlève rapidement ses bottes et s'avance dans la pénombre. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvre tous les rideaux et la lumière se fait dans la pièce. Il lance également un _incendio_ sur l'âtre se trouvant au centre et un feu commence à y crépiter. Je détaille la pièce du regard. C'est, wow, tout à fait mon genre de maison. Pas trop petit, mais pas inutilement trop grand non plus, je décrirais ça comme… Confortable, c'est le mot. L'étage du bas est ouvert, là on se trouve dans le coin cuisine et salle à manger. L'âtre se trouve sur le mur devant moi, séparant vraisemblablement la cuisine et la salle de séjour. Il y a une grande table avec de grands bancs de bois à la place des chaises, un peu comme ceux que l'on retrouve dans la Grande salle à Poudlard. Cela peut facilement contenir une tablée de 8 personnes. Il y a un hibou également, dans une cage au fond de la pièce. C'est celui qui m'a arraché un bout de doigt l'autre jour… J'enlève mes bottes, comme dans un état second, pour aller explorer un peu, les questions viendront ensuite… Je m'avance dans la pièce, tout est un peu… rustique… J'adore ça. Je passe devant l'âtre et je longe les divans rouge sombre à l'air moelleux, avec une table basse en bois clairement travaillée à la main… Je reviens dans la cuisine, repasse devant Sirius, qui m'observe d'un air sérieux, sans rien dire. L'escalier montant à l'étage se trouve devant lui, qui est resté sur le pas de la porte. Je monte au deuxième et je longe un corridor contenant trois portes. Je lance également un sort aux rideaux pour les ouvrir afin d'éclairer l'endroit. La première pièce est en fait une vaste salle de bain, avec un magnifique bain sur pied qui semble constituer une antiquité, mais qui a été apparemment bien entretenu. J'ouvre la deuxième porte, qui contient une chambre à coucher, elle sent un peu le renfermé, mais rien qui ne peut se régler facilement avec un peu de lessive. La dernière pièce du fond est également une chambre à coucher. Je suis complètement abasourdie. Sirius a une maison? Je redescends l'escalier et je constate que le feu dans la cheminée réchauffe rapidement la pièce. J'enlève donc mes habits d'hiver avant de me tourner finalement vers Sirius.

_- T'as… Une maison à toi?_

- _C'est génial, non? J'aime vraiment les Potter, mais j'avais grand besoin de retrouver un peu d'indépendance._

- Mais… sans vouloir être indiscrète, tu t'es payé ça comment? Tu as été déshérité, non?

_- Oui, mais un oncle à moi m'a désigné comme héritier, apparemment. Il a toujours été un peu excentrique et il m'aimait bien. Ma mère doit être folle de rage._

_- Wow… C'est… wow._

_- Tu l'aimes?_

_- Et comment! Elle est géniale. Tu vas être bien, ici. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi!_

_- C'est un ami du père à James qui la vendait. C'était sa résidence secondaire, un peu comme un chalet. Il s'est récemment divorcé et n'en voulait plus, trop de souvenirs. Pour moi, c'était parfait. Elle est dans un trou perdu au milieu de nulle part, loin des regards, et je voulais quelque chose de simple et douillet._

_- Je l'aime beaucoup, elle est très chaleureuse. Alors, c'est quoi le plan pour la journée?_

_- Ben…_

Il s'approche de moi d'un air charmeur et me prend dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse et descends le long de ma mâchoire, et dans mon cou, où il dépose de légers baisers.

_- Je pensais que l'on pourrait passer l'après-midi ici tranquille, tous les deux. James et Lily viennent nous rejoindre ici vers les 16 h. J'ai fait les courses hier pour que l'on ait à manger pour ce soir, on va se faire une soirée tous les quatre. Et même, si vous voulez, vous pouvez… Dormir ici…_

_- hm. Intéressant, tout ça…!_

Je pense à mes parents, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Je vais leur envoyer un hibou pour les avertir que je vais revenir demain. Après tout, je suis majeure, ça veut dire que je peux prendre des décisions de ce genre, non? Cependant, j'espère que Sirius ne pense pas qu'on va… Enfin… C'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais bon… plutôt le manque d'expérience (pour ne pas dire le néant total en termes d'expérience dans ce domaine).

_- C'est d'accord, mais tout d'abord, si on doit dormir ici, on va faire une lessive, les couvertures dans les chambres sentent le renfermé._

_- Oui, je sais! Mais on ne se donnera pas cette peine. J'ai acheté de la nouvelle literie, hier, je ne l'ai juste pas encore installée. Je pensais plutôt juste foutre ces vieilles couvertures au feu, tout simplement._

_- Pourquoi se donner du travail quand on peut tout simplement tout brûler et en acheter du neuf?_

_- Tout à fait, tu comprends rapidement._

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me redresse les manches, avant de commencer à me diriger vers l'escalier.

_- Quoi, tu veux faire ça là, maintenant?_

_- Pourquoi pas, t'as de la visite, ce soir, on va se préparer à les recevoir._

_- De la visite, de la visite… C'est toujours bien juste que de James et Lily dont on parle._

_- Et alors? C'est ta maison, et elle est jolie, juste un peu défraîchie, on va arranger ça._

_- T'es pas drôle du tout!_

Ouh là. Il a raison, je me sens comme ma mère. Mais je n'y peux rien, je l'adore, cette maison, et je veux qu'elle soit à son avantage. Pourtant, je déteste les tâches ménagères, c'est étrange. Je vais dans la première chambre et enlève les couvertures, pendant que Sirius fait de même en se traînant les pieds dans la seconde. Je lui mets mon paquet de couvertures dans les bras lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte.

_- Tiens. Va les brûler si ça te chante, moi je vais faire les lits._

Il descend d'un air résigné avec l'ancienne literie. Je vois des sacs qui ont été entassés dans un coin de la pièce. Je vais fouiller dedans et j'y trouve deux ensembles de literie constituée de draps blancs et de moelleuses douillettes, une verte et une orange brûlée. L'air est déjà beaucoup plus léger. Les surfaces ont l'air particulièrement propres, sans poussière aucune, je passe un doigt sur le bureau lorsque Sirius revient.

_- Mme Potter a déjà tout nettoyé, il y a quelques jours. Il ne restait qu'à acheter quelques trucs. D'ailleurs, passe-moi ce sac, c'est les serviettes de bain, je vais aller les ranger._

Je lui tends le sac en question et il ressort de la pièce. Je vois un vase vide en verre sur la commode, hm. Des fleurs, ça donnerait une bonne odeur à la pièce. Je tends ma _baguette_ au-dessus du vase et lance un _Aguamenti, _afin d'y mettre un peu d'eau, avant de lancer un _Orchideus_ et de mettre les fleurs dans le vase. Je vais faire de même dans l'autre chambre, qui contient aussi un petit vase. J'entends craquer le plancher derrière moi alors je que mets les fleurs dans le pot.

_- On ajoute une petite touche féminine?_

Je me tourne vers lui, il est appuyé sur le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés et un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_- Oui, ça te dérange? Je trouvais que ça donnait une bonne odeur à la pièce…_

_- Pas du tout, c'est une bonne idée._

On redescend au rez-de-chaussée et Sirius fait bouillir de l'eau pour un thé. Pendant ce temps, j'écris un court hibou à mes parents, afin de les avertir que je rentrerai demain, de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je vais porter ma lettre au hibou de Sirius, avant de revenir à la cuisine, où il est en occupé à remplir les tasses de thé. Il vient ensuite s'asseoir face à moi. Je pense soudainement au dîner de ce soir.

_- Heum… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais cuisiner?_

_- Ben… En fait, pas tellement. J'ai acheté tout plein de trucs, car je ne connaissais pas vos goûts à toi et Lily, mais je sais pas trop comment apprêter le tout, James et moi, on est plutôt nuls en cuisine._

_- hm. Je vois. J'imagine que dans votre esprit dérangé de total macho, vous vous êtes dit que vous aviez deux bonnes à tout faire qui allaient vous cuisiner de bons petits plats?_

_- Non, non! Pas du tout, je pensais qu'on pourrait, tous s'y mettre, essayer de faire quelque chose de pas trop indigeste!_

_- Je plaisante, voyons. Je préfère de loin cuisiner que d'être empoisonnée par deux idiots dans votre genre._

_- Toujours aussi douce et polie, ma furie._

_- Toujours! J'ai une réputation à tenir, après tout! Allez, je vais voir ce que t'as dégoté de bon._

Je termine ma tasse de thé et me lève pour aller voir les provisions. Oh, Merlin! Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup trop de nourriture. On pourrait FACILEMENT faire un repas pour au moins 8 personnes là-dedans. C'est officiel qu'à quatre, on va en avoir deux fois trop. Et l'école recommence sous peu, le surplus va inévitablement se gaspiller. Je retourne à table et me rassois devant lui.

_- Bon. Voilà ce que l'on va faire. Tu vas transplaner et aller inviter Peter et Remus…_

_- Quoi? Pourquoi?_

_- Il y a vraiment trop de nourriture pour quatre. T'as pas un autre ami, qui mange vraiment beaucoup?_

_- Euh… Hagrid?_

_- Oui, oui! Hagrid, parfait. Va aussi inviter Hagrid. Dis-leur d'être là pour 19 h. Je m'y mets dès maintenant._

_- T'es… T'es certaine? Parce que je peux t'aider…!_

_- Je ne préfère pas, mais c'est gentil. Je suis habituée à faire de gros repas, ma mère en est la championne et elle m'oblige toujours à lui filer un coup de main. Va plutôt trouver tes amis et les inviter, on va se faire un bon dîner tous ensemble. Ça te va?_

_- Tu sais que t'es géniale toi?_

Il vient me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser avec fougue. Je me sens bien, je me suis trouvée un projet pour m'occuper et on va passer une belle soirée tous ensemble, ça va être chouette. Il me donne un dernier baiser avant de transplaner. Bon, allons-y. Je fouille dans toutes les armoires afin de voir de quels instruments de cuisine je dispose. Cela paraît que cette cuisine était gérée par une femme, elle est très fonctionnelle. Je déniche même des tabliers, j'en enfile un fleuri afin de ne pas salir ma robe. Je ne suis pas un cordon bleu, mais je sais très bien me débrouiller dans une cuisine, merci à ma mère de m'avoir forcée à lui venir en aide aussi souvent dans ce domaine. Je trouve également de la farine, je vais pouvoir concocter une tarte aux pommes et caramel comme dessert. Bon, je vais commencer par couper les légumes pour un potage en entrée, ensuite laver la salade et faire une vinaigrette. Ne sachant probablement pas nos préférences, Sirius a opté pour du poisson et du bœuf, je vais donc cuisiner les deux… Je relève mes manches et me mets immédiatement à l'ouvrage. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, j'en suis à la préparation des viandes lorsque Sirius revient, accompagné de James et Lily. Cette dernière vient m'embrasser joyeusement. Elle enlève son manteau et vient me rejoindre dans le coin cuisine. Je lui tends un tablier qu'elle enfile rapidement. Sirius vient également voir ce que je prépare de bon.

_- Hmmmm! Dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu prépares? Ça sent diablement bon!_

_- L'odeur est un mélange de mon potage aux légumes et de la tarte aux pommes et caramel qui est au four. Et alors, on a des invités?_

_- Oui, ils viennent tous, t'as besoin d'aide?_

_- Non, ça va, moi et Lily on va se débrouiller._

James vient pour lever le couvercle du chaudron contenant mon potage qui mijote sur le feu, mais Lily le chasse en riant.

_- Ouste, allez. Va plus loin, James. On est trop à l'étroit dans cette cuisine pour accepter les intrus._

Sirius entraîne son ami hors de notre aire de travail et monte avec lui pour lui montrer nos nouveaux aménagements à l'étage. Je constate que les sacs contenants mes cadeaux de Noël sont près de la porte d'entrée, Lily et James les ont apportés avec eux. Cette dernière est justement au bout du comptoir, en train de lire la liste que je me suis faite pour ne pas oublier d'éléments dans mon repas.

_- T'es plutôt avancée dans tes préparations, tu veux que je m'occupe des pommes de terres? Je peux aussi couper les légumes d'accompagnement…?_

_- Parfait. Dit…_

Je regarde vers l'escalier et j'entends les garçons rire à l'étage. Je repose mon regard vers Lily.

_- Tu… Tu dors ici, toi?_

_- Oui. Je me doutais bien que j'allais rester plus d'une journée, j'avais averti mes parents d'avance._

_- Tu… Est-ce que toi et James vous…_

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Je fais donc mine de retourner à ma préparation de viandes pour ne pas croiser son regard.

_- Non… Enfin, pas encore… ça… te préoccupe?_

_- Non… Bien, oui, un peu… Tout de même, on s'entend qu'il doit être plus expérimenté que moi dans le domaine… Il s'attend peut-être à ce que je…_

Elle vient à côté de moi et me pose une main sur l'épaule, en penchant son visage vers moi et ainsi plonger son regard émeraude dans le mien.

_- T'en fais pas, Lea. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'attende à quoi que ce soit, ce soir. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit comme ça. Il a beaucoup de respect pour toi. Ne te sens pas mal de ne pas être… Rendue là._

_- Et toi, t'es… rendue là?_

Je vois ses joues rosir légèrement et elle laisse échapper un petit gloussement.

_- Oui, je crois bien. Ça fait tout de même un petit bout de temps que l'on sort ensemble. Mais, bon. Pas ici, pas ce soir. Je suis peut-être un peu trop romantique, mais une chambre mitoyenne à nos deux amis n'est pas mon idéal pour ma première fois si tu vois ce que je veux dire…!_

Ouaip. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le contexte idéal. Ouf! Je me sens un peu soulagée, et je sens mes épaules se décrisper légèrement, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais tendue. On se met au travail en discutant de tout et de rien et le temps passe encore une fois très rapidement. Lorsque toute la mise en place est prête, il est 17 h 30. On enlève nos tabliers et on va rejoindre James et Sirius dans les divans devant le feu. C'est l'heure de nous échanger nos présents. Sirius est très content des cadeaux que je lui ai faits, je suis soulagée et je fais un clin d'œil complice à Lily qui m'a aidée à les dénicher. James est également très satisfait de son cadeau, dont il offre la moitié à Lily, comme je l'avais prévu. D'ailleurs, à cette dernière, j'ai offert un assortiment de plumes et d'encre de fantaisie, elle adore la calligraphie. Elle m'a donné en échange un roman d'une auteure moldue, du nom de Jane Austin. Elle sait que j'aime beaucoup la lecture. Sirius m'a offert un appareil photo sorcier, et James, un album pour y placer mes photos. Je compte bien utiliser l'appareil ce soir même, afin d'immortaliser cette soirée qui sera très certainement mémorable. Sirius ouvre une bouteille d'hydromel et nous en sert tous un verre, avant d'aller brancher son tout nouveau tourne-disque et de faire jouer l'album de Queen. Ah. Ouais. Je ne vous l'ai pas mentionné, mais sa maison, elle a été occupée dernièrement par un sorcier, mais elle dispose également de toutes les commodités moldue, comme l'électricité… Sirius A-DORE ça. Cette maison fait partie d'un domaine appartenant à une famille moldue et c'est à eux qu'il devra payer les comptes d'électricité. Il m'a raconté qu'il devra régulièrement se rendre à Gringotts pour échanger des gallions en argent moldue pour se faire. Il est pratiquement aussi nul que moi pour ce qui est du monde moldu, mais apparemment, ça le fascine.

Il revient ensuite se rasseoir à côté de moi, en passant un bras sur mon épaule. Je pourrais m'y faire, à ce genre de journée, je me sens… adulte. Et j'aime ça. Et comme j'ai prévu parler à mes parents de mes futurs plans de travail, je profite d'autant plus de ce moment de répit… Vers 18 h 15, moi et Lily on retourne à la cuisine pour cuire les viandes et accompagnements, avant que les invités n'arrivent. Sirius et James mettent le couvert pendant ce temps, en mettant les bouteilles de vin apportées par Lily au centre de la table. Peu après, on entend des coups frappés à la porte, ce sont Remus et Peter qui arrivent, suivis quelques minutes plus tard par Hagrid et… Dumbledore lui-même!?

Ce dernier entre, tout sourire, et secoue son chapeau pointu couvert de neige.

_- Vous ne m'en voulez pas de m'être invité? Hagrid m'a confié qu'il venait dîner avec vous et j'ai vu là une belle occasion de m'imposer!_

Sirius semble être le premier à revenir de sa surprise, il va vers le directeur et lui prend son manteau.

_- Bien sûr! Professeur… Bienvenue chez moi!_

_- C'est donc votre demeure, Sirius. Je dois vous féliciter alors, cela me semble un bon achat! Vous n'habitez donc plus chez les Potter?_

_- Non, ben… Je suis en transition, je viens d'acquérir cette maison. Je vous fais visiter, tous?_

Et sur ce, Remus, Peter, Hagrid et Dumbledore le suivent à l'étage. Je me retourne vers Lily et James, qui semblent aussi éberlués que moi-même. Dumbledore, ici, avec nous? Que nous vaut l'honneur? Je sens tout à coup que j'aurais peut-être pu faire mieux comme menu… Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on reçoit un invité de la trempe de Dumbledore à dîner! Je peux affirmer sérieusement qu'il est la personne pour laquelle j'ai le plus d'admiration en ce bas monde! Étant donné que la maison n'est pas immense, ils reviennent bien vite au rez-de-chaussée. Je suis en train de servir le potage lorsqu'ils arrivent d'en haut.

_- Ahem. Hé bien. Voilà, le dîner est servi, venez vous asseoir._

Lily pour sa part, termine de remplir les coupes de vin et apporte également un pichet d'eau citronnée sur la table. Remus vient prendre place devant moi et me fait un clin d'œil amical.

_- Dis donc, Eleana, ça sent très bon, ce potage._

_- C'est très simple, j'espère que vous aimerez…_

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer une œillade nerveuse du côté de Dumbledore, qui me sourit de façon bienveillante. Le repas se passe bien, les invités semblent trouver le tout très bon et les discussions se font dans la bonne humeur. Une fois le dessert servi, Dumbledore prend la parole.

_- La raison de ma visite n'est pas seulement de passer du bon temps avec de brillants élèves comme vous…_

Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche… Que peut-il bien nous vouloir?

_- Comme vous le savez, nous vivons présentement dans une époque très difficile. Un très puissant mage noir rallie à sa cause de nombreux sorciers qui le voient comme un prophète des temps modernes… Ils soutiennent ce qu'ils appellent la pureté du sang sorcier, et ils sont malheureusement de plus en plus nombreux… Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant, et, si personne ne tente de l'arrêter, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que sera le monde sorcier dans quelques années… Mais je sais que vous savez déjà tout cela… Ma question est la suivante : souhaiteriez-vous, après vôtre scolarité, vous engager à affronter ceux qui veulent faire du monde sorcier un endroit où règne intolérance, tyrannie et magie noire?_

Nous restons tous sans voix quelques instants. Il nous jauge du regard avec ses yeux bleus pétillants, l'un après l'autre, lentement. Je lève les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il arrive à moi, et je soutiens son regard. James est le premier à prendre la parole.

_- Bien sûr._

_- Évidemment._

Ça, c'était Sirius. Il semble on ne peut plus sérieux. En fait, je regarde rapidement autour de la table, et mes amis ont l'air drôlement… Adultes. On dirait que l'on fait quelques années de plus, juste là, maintenant. Remus également acquiesce à la question. Peter, lui, semble éviter le regard de Dumbledore et semble… Terrorisé. James prend la main de Lily, qui hoche positivement la tête également. Il ne reste plus que moi… Je lève les yeux vers Dumbledore à mon tour.

_- Je veux devenir Auror, après Poudlard, alors, cela va de soi que vous pouvez compter également sur moi._

Il semble satisfait de ma réponse, car il me sourit, avant de se lever de table.

_- Merci beaucoup, miss Parker et Evans, pour ce délectable dîner. Hagrid et moi allons retourner à Poudlard, et vous laisser entre jeunes, passez une bonne soirée!_

Et, sans un mot de plus, ils attrapent leurs capes et sortent de la maison.

_- Hé ben… C'était… Inattendu…_

Je me ressers une coupe de vin, en redonne également à Lily, que je prends par l'épaule.

_- Viens, Lily, on va discuter au salon, pendant que les mecs s'occupent de la montagne de vaisselle._

Elle acquiesce en souriant, donne un baiser sur la joue de James, qui semble découragé par l'ampleur de la tâche, et me suit au salon. On sirote nos coupes de vin rouge tout en discutant.

_- Wow. C'était… Lourd._

Lily se passe une main sur le visage en disant cela. Je constate que sa coupe est vide. Je sors ma baguette et attire ce qui reste de la bouteille à l'aide d'un _Accio. _

_- Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas se mettre la tête dans le sable éternellement. Le monde change. Et pas pour le mieux. Tends-moi ta coupe._

Je lui remplis son verre avant de poursuivre.

_- Si je suis acceptée à l'A.F.A, je vais en avoir pour plusieurs années d'études, mais je compte bien employer mes temps libres à faire ce que je peux pour aider Dumbledore à combattre Voldemort et ses suivants…_

Lily ne sursaute pas lorsque j'emploie ce nom. Elle est d'une famille moldue et n'a donc connu la vague de terreur Voldemort que depuis quelques années. Elle m'a déjà confié également qu'elle croit qu'en refusant de prononcer son nom, nous ne faisons que lui donner davantage de pouvoir. Et je crois qu'elle a tout à fait raison. Il est évident qu'il se nourrit de notre crainte et qu'il prend probablement cela pour du respect… Mais sinon, c'est plutôt rare, de l'entendre, ce nom. Les gens préfèrent éviter ce dont ils ont peur, donc pourquoi nommer ce nom représentant tant de mauvaises choses, quand on peut l'éviter? Des fois, je peine à comprendre les motivations des actions des gens. Chez moi, personne n'ose dire Voldemort. Et j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas le nommer devant eux, en fait, devant la grande majorité des gens. Joyce y compris. On continue de discuter à propos de ce sujet pas très joyeux pendant un certain temps, puis les garçons viennent nous rejoindre finalement au salon. James saute par-dessus le dossier du divan pour venir prendre place à côté de sa douce. Il a sa coupe à la main, et se penche vers la table pour saisir la bouteille, mais elle est vide.

_- Hey, vous avez tout bu, mes ivrognes! Pete, apporte le Pur Feu, on n'a plus de vin!_

Ce dernier, qui s'en venait nous rejoindre également, tourne les talons et va chercher ladite bouteille. Remus s'assoit dans le divan d'à côté pendant que Sirius prend place à ma gauche. Ce dernier tend son verre au-dessus de son épaule lorsque Peter passe derrière, afin qu'il lui remplisse. Il prend une rasade de son verre, avant de se tourner vers nous.

_- Bon. Maintenant, on fait quoi?_

_- On prend une photo de nous tous, avec mon appareil!_

Je me lève et dis à Remus et Peter de se placer debout derrière notre divan. Je mets mon appareil sur le déclencheur automatique et le dépose rapidement sur le manteau de la cheminée. Je vais ensuite me précipiter sur le divan avec les autres et je prends la pose, toute à mon bonheur. Ben quoi, si ma relation est vouée à ne pas durer, autant en garder de bons souvenirs, ne trouvez-vous pas? Sirius passe son bras derrière mon épaule et prend la pause également, juste à temps, car le flash se déclenche, signe que la photo est prise. On passe la soirée à discuter, à boire, à fumer (je sais, mauvaise habitude, mais Peter a apporté un paquet de cigarettes que l'on se partage) et à se prendre en photo. D'ailleurs, la soirée n'est pas finie et le film de mon appareil, lui, l'est. J'en suis ravie, je vais pouvoir les développer le plus rapidement possible et voir le résultat. C'est plutôt éméché que je monte finalement me coucher, soutenue par un Sirius hilare (bon, pas très à jeun lui non plus hein!). Il me guide dans le noir jusqu'à la première des deux chambres, qui est vraisemblablement celle qu'il a choisi. Bon, je le comprends, elle est celle à côté de la salle de bain et en plus, elle a un foyer, contrairement à la seconde. Il referme la porte derrière lui et allume le foyer d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette, avant de se tourner vers moi d'un air sérieux…


	21. Potinage entre filles

**Saluuuut!**

**Bon, désolée pour le délais, j'vais faire de mon gros possible pour pas trop tarder à publier, mais je viens de recommencer l'université! **

**Cela dit, voilà un beau petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter! **

**Mougalouk: Je te laisse trouver une petite allusion à toi dans ce chapitre, hihihi! **

**Bonne lecture! :D **

J'ouvre un œil, me méfiant d'un mal de tête importun… Bon, ça me semble pas si mal, heureusement, j'ai oublié mes potions à la maison… Je sens un bras se glisser sur ma taille et me tirer vers l'arrière. Ah, oui, c'est vrai… Sirius! J'ai dormi avec lui! La fin de soirée d'hier me revient par bribes. Sirius a allumé un feu, puis s'est approché de moi… On s'est embrassés de façon très intense (bon, on était plutôt enivrés hein!), mais il n'a pas tenté quoi que ce soit de trop entreprenant. Bon, on est allés plus loin dans notre « appréciation » l'un de l'autre, nous avions les mains plutôt baladeuses… hm… Ces souvenirs me font fermer les yeux afin de tenter de me les remémorer davantage… Ces instants de caresses étaient tout bonnement divins… C'est avec un mélange de bonheur et un peu de honte (non, mais, il n'ignore plus tellement de parties de mon anatomie, maintenant, hein?) que je repense à tout cela. Est-il réveillé? Probablement pas, il a le sommeil lourd comme un ours en période d'hibernation… Je me retourne afin de lui faire face, en effet, il ne semble aucunement réveillé… Bon… Je reste lovée contre lui encore un peu? Allez, je profite du moment d'intimité plus longtemps… Je suis dans un état entre l'éveil et le sommeil lorsque j'entends la porte voisine s'ouvrir et des pas légers traverser le corridor vers la salle de bain. Ensuite, Lily (parce que le pas de Potter est vraiment moins subtil) descend les escaliers. Bon. J'aimerais bien la rejoindre et discuter autour d'une tasse de thé… Je me lève délicatement pour ne pas réveiller Sirius et, après être rapidement allée soulager ma vessie, je descends rejoindre Lily au rez-de-chaussée. Elle est occupée à préparer du thé et Remus est assis à la table. Bon, la discussion entre filles n'aura pas lieu… Il m'accueille d'un sourire fatigué.

-_ Bien dormi, Eleana?_

_- hm. Moui. Très bien. Et toi?_

_- Bah. Pas trop mal, Peter est un ronfleur invétéré, mais j'y suis habitué depuis le temps qu'on partage le même dortoir…_

Je tourne la tête vers les divans et j'entends effectivement des ronflements sonores. Lily arrive avec des tasses de thé fumantes.

_- Bon matin Lea!_

Elle est toujours d'une bonne humeur maladive le matin. La plupart du temps, c'est contagieux. Quelquefois je m'entête dans ma mauvaise humeur matinale… Mais bon, pas ce matin, dormir à proximité de Sirius Black peut avoir un drôle d'effet sur mon humeur et me rendre vraiment très heureuse le matin… Wow, c'est ma mère qui apprécierait le changement…!

_- Bon matin!_

_- Je pensais transformer les restes en petit-déjeuner. Il y a des œufs, un paquet de bacon, du pain que l'on peut couper et griller, et il reste des pommes de terre que l'on pourrait préparer en galette…_

_- hm. Ça semble bon tout ça, on boit notre thé et on s'y met?_

On boit notre thé en discutant avec Remus, principalement de nos classes communes et des ASPICS. Ensuite, on met tous les trois les mains à la pâte, Remus s'avère être pas mal du tout dans la cuisine, contrairement aux trois autres maraudeurs… Peter se lève pas longtemps après le début de la cuisson du déjeuner. On est en train de monter les assiettes lorsque l'on entend descendre l'escalier.

_- Bacon!_

C'était Potter, qui arrive tout sourire dans la cuisine, suivi d'un Sirius à moitié endormi, dont je soupçonne l'éveil dû à son meilleur ami qui doit l'avoir tiré du lit en s'en venant… On dresse la table et tout le monde s'installe pour le déjeuner. Je vais m'asseoir près de Sirius, qui se penche vers moi et me dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

_- Bon matin, Furie. T'as bien dormi?_

_- Très très bien dormi. Et toi?_

_- Pareil. Ce petit-déjeuner semble vraiment excellent!_

Et sans plus de cérémonie, on dévore tous notre petit-déjeuner. Cela contribue à nous redonner des forces pour affronter ce lendemain de veille… Après avoir nettoyé la vaisselle et également rangé la maison un peu, c'est le temps des adieux, moi et Lily on doit retourner à la maison et Remus et Peter font de même. Une fois emmitouflée dans mes vêtements hivernaux, je sors dehors à la suite de Sirius, après avoir salué tout le monde et leur avoir souhaité une belle fin de vacances. Sirius me serre très fort dans ses bras. Je dépose mes sacs par terre, enroule mes bras derrière son cou et l'embrasse comme la désespérée que je suis de ne pas le revoir encore avant près d'une semaine… Il ne se fait par contre aucunement prier pour répondre à mon étreinte. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le relâche enfin, reprends mes paquets, et, sur un dernier clin d'œil de Sirius, je transplane chez moi… Mes parents sont absents lors de mon arrivée, mon frère m'informe qu'ils seront de retour pour le dîner… C'est-à-dire dans 3 h environ… hm… Je suis restée un peu sur ma faim côté conversation féminine aujourd'hui, avec Remus ce matin qui m'a empêché (sans le blâmer, bien sûr…! ) de discuter avec Lily… Je réfléchis pendant une minute avant de transplaner de nouveau, cette fois devant la maison de Joyce. La porte s'ouvre à la volée alors que j'avais presque attrapé le heurtoir afin de cogner. Wow. Une chance que je ne l'avais pas encore atteint, à la vigueur dont Joyce a fait preuve pour ouvrir la porte, je n'aurais présentement plus de bras droit…!

_- Lea!_

Avec son exubérance habituelle, elle se jette sur moi.

_- Je te dérange? J'avais envie de te voir pour discuter…_

_- Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Mes parents sont sortis et puis… Tu ne sembles pas être la seule à avoir eu cette idée…_

Elle me précède à l'intérieur et je la suis tout en étant intriguée par ses dernières paroles. J'enlève mes habits hivernaux et nous montons à l'étage. Lorsqu'on entre dans sa chambre ensoleillée, je vois ce qu'elle voulait dire… Lily est assise sagement sur le coin de son lit! J'éclate de rire et elle en fait autant.

_- Lily! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!_

_- J'avais envie de potiner entre filles, je suis débarquée directement ici après être partie de chez Sirius. On était pour t'envoyer un hibou afin que tu viennes nous rejoindre…!_

_- Je vais demander à Kimmy de nous apporter du thé!_

Et Joyce part de ce pas à la recherche de l'elfe de maison de la famille. Je vais m'asseoir aux côtés de Lily sur le lit de Joyce. Cette dernière se tourne vers moi, tout sourire.

_- Alors, t'as passé une belle nuit?_

_- Oui. Vraiment. hm. Et toi?_

_- Je…_

_- Hey, toutes les deux, je vous interdis de commencer sans moi, c'est clair?_

La remarque de Joyce est saluée d'un de ses coussins décoratifs qu'elle reçoit en plein visage, ce qui fait en sorte que notre discussion est retardée par une épique bagarre d'oreiller. Interrompue par une Kimmy timide et semblant quelque peu traumatisée par notre excès de zèle. Elle vient déposer le plateau sur le premier bureau qu'elle voit avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Pourtant, elle doit en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs à vivre dans la même demeure que Joyce durant toute ces années…! On finit par discuter pour vrai autour d'une délicieuse tasse de thé et plusieurs trucs ressortent de cette discussion. Tout d'abord, on décide toutes les trois sur un coup de tête que l'on va s'installer ensemble après Poudlard. On est de très bonnes amies, et qui plus est, nous avons tout de même derrière nous une cohabitation harmonieuse de près de 7 ans. Ça va être génial. Le père de Lily est un agent immobilier et elle dit qu'il pourrait nous aider à nous dégoter une jolie petite maison en location, pour toutes les trois. On va y être bien pour y poursuivre nos études post-Poudlard. Selon nos plans (et nos ASPICS), moi à l'A.F.A, Lily à Ste-Mangouste et Joyce souhaite étudier dans un institut de botanique de Londres, afin de mettre au point sa gamme de produits cosmétiques sorciers (dont elle n'a pas encore trouvée le nom…). Annah, quant à elle, prévoit s'installer dès la fin de ses études chez son amoureux Justin McAllister, un serdaigle de 7e année qu'elle fréquente depuis seulement 6 mois (que voulez-vous, elle est vite en affaires cette Annah…). Potter voudrait bien faire de même, mais Lily souhaite attendre encore un peu, et puis, elle a vraiment envie, comme nous, d'avoir notre place à toutes les trois tout d'abord… De toute façon, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, Potter va clairement nous imposer souvent sa présence! (et puis bon, j'espère que Sirius va suivre son bon exemple…)

On discute tour à tour de ces derniers, également… Et puis, à mon grand désarroi (et désespoir), j'apprends que les choses évoluent, entre mon frère et Joyce. Ils se sont échangés durant les derniers jours des lettres enflammées, et il est venu lui rendre visite pas plus tard qu'hier soir… Joyce semble vraiment très entichée… Zut…

_- T'es pas en train de me dire que je vais devoir continuer à me coltiner mon frère une fois qu'on va habiter ensemble?_

_- Pfff! Je te ferai remarquer que c'est pas plus drôle pour moi de me coltiner vos deux bozos!_

Bon. Elle n'a pas tort, il va falloir faire avec… Ensuite, bien sûr, on s'épanche sur nos histoires d'amour respectives, rien de bien concret ne ressort de tout ça, mais bon, ça fait vraiment du bien de le partager… Et finalement, nous abordons le sujet de la lutte anti-mages-Noirs-post-Poudlard, lutte à laquelle Joyce souhaite également se joindre, bien que la seule mention de Voldemort la laisse toute tremblante… Elle me surprend, mon amie, parce qu'autant que la plupart du temps je la trouve frivole et tête en l'air (et bon, je l'aime bien pour cela, au moins elle a le mérite de me divertir…! ), lorsqu'il le faut et que la situation s'y prête, elle sait retomber sur terre et prendre les choses au sérieux… Après tout, c'est une fille très brillante, ses résultats de BUSE le prouvent bien, elle réussit toutes les matières haut la main, pas du calibre d'Evans, tout de même, mais bon, personne n'est de son calibre non plus! C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de m'installer avec ces deux filles géniales l'an prochain que je retourne à la maison, affronter mes parents sur deux fronts : le fait d'avoir découché et mon changement de choix de carrière… Courage!


End file.
